Aevum Flamma
by Michiko-Sakura
Summary: Aevum Flamma means Eternal Flame. Two lovers are separated by life and time. Given another chance, what will happen? Will they ever be together? Will Sakura and Shaoran finally be together even if Shaoran is fated to be a mere spirit
1. The Meeting

Note: I don't own any of the characters only the storyline. I'm not claiming any of the characters to be mine.

Chapter 1 The Meeting

It was a cool, cloudless night. Sakura Kinomoto was driving home after a retreat they had at the mountains. She was feeling very calm, rejuvenated and happy. It was her first time attending such an activity. She was convinced that she should go on trips like that more often. She knew she also had to give time for herself to relax, unwind, clear her mind and just be herself.

Being on her senior year in high school, she knew that pressure would start to build in the coming years, more than the pressure she had endured during elementary, junior high and high school. She knew that she had to learn how to deal with it and she decided that joining this kind of activities would be one of them.

Sakura, a beautiful, successful young woman with long brown hair and deep green eyes, was really not in a hurry to get home. She wasn't even due to come home until the next day. She just tried to enjoy the scenery as she passed it slowly.

It was spring so everything was in full bloom. She couldn't help but smile as she took quick glimpses at the side of the road. But all of a sudden, as she was coming close to an abandoned church, her car started malfunctioning. Soon, her car had fully stopped.

She wasn't really worried because she knew it wasn't that serious. But she thought that checking the engine wouldn't hurt. So Sakura opened the hood and stepped out. The lamppost nearby gave ample light as she surveyed the condition of the car. But as she was about to check the engine, rain suddenly fell. Sakura hadn't noticed the quick build up of clouds above.

It was starting to pour really hard so without thinking twice, she closed the hood and went inside her car. But then she noticed that it was still getting stronger. Sakura was afraid that the strong winds could cause the tree nearby to collapse onto her car. She quickly got out, shut the door and ran towards the church.

By the time she reached the church, she was soaking wet. She was drenched from head to toe, all the way to the skin. It was cold and she was starting to feel it. She was starting to shiver so she decided to walk away from the door. As Sakura walked inside, that was when she realized that she was all alone inside an old, abandoned church.

Thinking about how sudden the storm outside was and that it was miles from the nearest residence made Sakura shiver more. Sakura didn't mind being alone. She just hated supernatural things. Just listening to ghost stories were enough to scare her out of her wits.

Her phobia with ghosts developed when she was younger. Her elder brother, Touya, used to scare her. Being a medium, he could see things beyond other's eyes. He usually used that gift to tease Sakura. She was still trying to get over that but she was finding it very difficult to do so especially when she found herself in an archaic church.

Sakura then looked around and saw that a lot of the religious relics were still intact. It calmed her a bit. At least, she thought, she was in a once venerated place.

But out of one corner, what Sakura didn't know, was a man. He had young features, one could say that he was at the same age as her...if he were alive. He had unruly brown hair and with intense brown gaze. From the shadows, he slowly walked by the railing to get a better look at the girl who had suddenly come.

As he looked at her, he could not believe that he was seeing what he was seeing. For a minute, he thought that he was dreaming. He had longed to see her again for a very long time and now that he had seen her again, he was having a hard time accepting it was real. He didn't know what to do. He wanted so much to go to her and hold her in his arms again or taste her sweet lips but he was afraid of frightening her. He knew and had accepted that he had long since died but his spirit remained in the world still because he was torn away from the love of his life by fate.

He had promised his life to her and yet he wasn't able to fulfill it. He had seen what his death had caused her and because of that, he couldn't move on. He had seen the pain he had caused her. Just thinking about the pain she had endured made him long to hold her in his arms again, more.

The years he waited and waited, hoping that one day he would find his love again, had now come to an end. She was there but still he could not move on. It seemed to him that now that he had found her, it was more difficult to move on without professing everything to her.

If only he could approach her. But he could see, from the moment she entered the church, the fear her aura was generating. He could see her shivering. Oh what he would have given up for him just to hold her and keep her warm. He finally decided approach her. He slowly descended from where he was. He was careful not to be felt. But no matter how he tried to keep his aura, he didn't know that Sakura had already felt him.

As he made his slow descent, Sakura could feel him more and more. Sakura crossed her arms and tried to comfort herself. At that moment, she didn't know what made her shiver, if it was from the cold or the fear of a supernatural presence.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she quickly turned and started to look around. Sakura frantically looked around, trying to see who was there. He quickly stopped in his tracks. He didn't say anything. He could see that she was really afraid. "Who's there? Is anybody there?" Sakura said, her voice was shaking. No one answered. "Please...is anybody there?" She said again.

Sakura could still feel that someone was looking at her. She could sense that whoever it was, was still there. She could feel goose bumps run up and down her spine. Sakura continued to look around, hoping to get a glimpse of whoever it was. He debated awhile and finally decided that it was better if he approached and talked with her.

He finally got the courage and said, "Don't be frightened. I will not harm you." Sakura quickly looked at his direction as he stepped into the light. Sakura's heart was beating hard. A man with a calm expression then stood in front of her. She couldn't help but step back. He quickly said, "Don't be afraid. I will not hurt you. You're safe here." Sakura hesitated. "I'm Shaoran. Please believe me, I will not hurt you." He said.

Sakura calmed down a bit but still didn't speak. "I'm sorry if I frightened you. I didn't mean to." Shaoran said.

To his surprise, she smiled back at him and said, "Don't worry about it. You caught up in this storm too?"

Shaoran smiled a little. It had been a long time since he last smiled. He then said, "Yeah...you could say that. Um, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Shaoran. Pardon my rudeness. I'm Sakura. It's nice meeting you." She extended her hand. As Shaoran extended his hand to shake hers, he wished so much that he could touch her and not go through.

Before he knew it, he was holding her hand and was shaking it. Shaoran was surprised and relieved all at the same time. He figured that his desire was so great that fate allowed him to be as if he were alive. "It's nice to meet you too, Sakura." He then said. Sakura just gave him a warm smile.

Shaoran then took off his jacket and handed it over to her. Sakura was surprised as the gesture. He noticed this so he said, "You're shivering a lot. It's hard not to notice you're cold since you're soaking wet."

Sakura took the jacket hesitantly and replied, "Thank you but are you sure? You might be the one who would get cold."

"Don't worry about me, Sakura. The cold doesn't bother me at all."

"Are you sure?"

"You need it more than I do."

"Thank you."

Sakura wore the jacket. It was surprisingly warm. She couldn't believe how warm it felt both inside and out. "Your jacket's warm. Are you definite you don't mind?" Sakura commented.

Shaoran couldn't help but laugh. He noted how good it felt to laugh. He felt so alive inside. He had felt something he thought he'd never feel again.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing. I just can't believe you could be so...innocent." He replied.

Sakura blushed a little. "It just feels it isn't right. I mean, you might be cold and you're not telling me." Sakura replied.

"I appreciate the concern, really I do but like I said...the cold doesn't bother me, not a bit." Shaoran answered.

The more he talked with her and looked at her, the more certain he became that it was indeed her. It reminded him so much about the days when they were together...all the times they've spent and how much he truly loved her. But he knew she would never remember him. How could she? It all happened in a previous lifetime. She was a different person now. He knew she was leading a very different life from when they were lovers.

He snapped back into reality when she asked, "So Shaoran, what brings you here? I mean, were you on your way home or were you going somewhere?"

"To tell you the truth, Sakura, I'm on a journey." He answered as he sat next to her.

"Journey? What kind of journey if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's somewhat hard to explain and a long story." Shaoran replied.

"Well, I hate to break it to you but I think we'll be stuck here for a long time. I won't mind listening to you but that is if you still want to relate it. I'm not forcing you to if you don't want to." Sakura said as she turned to him and smiled.

Shaoran looked at her and returned her smile. He couldn't believe she was still the person whom he fell in love with a long time ago. She had the same smile and spirit. "Let's just say that the journey I'm in is a journey of searching for the past so that I could make amends in the present." Shaoran said.

To his surprise, she said, "I know what you mean. I, too, feel that way. I'm not complaining about my life, don't get me wrong, but I feel something inside of me is missing But unlike you I don't know where to start searching for it." Sakura then turned back at him.

"Maybe it's just in front of you but it's not yet the time to see it. Anyway, I'm sure you will find it someday." Shaoran replied.

A smile escaped Sakura's lips. She then answered, "Yeah. I believe in that too. That's why I'm keeping my eyes open because you might never know when it comes knocking at our door."

Hope then slowly lit up in Shaoran's heart. He reasoned that if Sakura was feeling this way, there was a chance for her soul to remember after all. Right at that moment, Shaoran vowed to always look after her and help her in anyway he could.

"I hope that whatever your journey, you find whatever you are looking for." Sakura commented.

Shaoran smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Sakura."

"Your welcome, Shaoran. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Likewise, Sakura, likewise."

Then there came silence. Thoughts of the new Sakura and the Sakura he knew from long ago filled Shaoran's mind. A part of him wanted to shout for joy for at last, he had seen the love of his life, his soul mate once more. But a part of him wanted to break down because he knew that there was only a small chance for her to remember him if not at all.

Sakura, on the other hand, was a little confused. Something inside her told her that he was familiar. Somehow she knew him. Whether it was in a dream or a distant memory, she didn't know.

"Sakura" Shaoran said, breaking the silence. Sakura turned to him. "Aren't you...um...won't your family get worried that you're still not home?"

"No. I'm not expected to be back until the morning. I planned to surprise them by coming home early but my car broke down and it started raining so here I am."

"Your car broke down? Do you want me to take a look?"

"Sure but there's really nothing to worry about. I'm sure it's not something serious."

"Yeah but it's better to be safe than sorry." Shaoran commented.

"How about you? I mean, need a lift? I could drive you to wherever you need to go." Sakura offered.

Shaoran couldn't help but smile. 'Indeed she has a good heart.' He told himself. "Don't worry about me, Sakura. I haven't far to go." He replied.

"I insist Shaoran."

"Sakura, there's something only I must do. But thank you so much for your generosity." Shaoran replied.

"I understand. Hey look! The rain is lifting." Sakura said.

Shaoran gazed outside, feeling disappointed. If it were up to him, he would never want the rain to light up so that they could be together as they were that very moment. But Shaoran knew that that was being selfish of him. He only wanted happiness for her and he knew she wouldn't be happy that way.

Sakura walked towards a window. The window possessed a stained glass painting but you could still see the outside.

"The roads around here are dangerous after a strong storm like this one. It is better to wait a few more hours for the water to seep into the ground. I would not want you to find yourself in a flash flood or landslide." Shaoran said as he approached her.

Sakura turned back to him. She could see nothing but comfort in his eyes. "I guess you're right. It is indeed better to be safe than sorry." She replied.

"Are you from these parts?" She couldn't help but ask.

Shaoran grinned and said, "No. But believe me, I've been here long enough to know these kinds of things."

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry. I won't doubt you again. I would be stupid not to consider it since you are base it from experience."

Shaoran grinned and shook his head. He then went back and sat down but Sakura stayed where she was. She stood there and continued to look out the window. She then looked at the painting on the glass.

As her eyes traveled upward, she couldn't help but step back. She marveled at its magnificence. It was only then that she was able to comprehend that the glass bore the image of the angel Gabriel, the messenger of God. As the clouds outside cleared, the moon was uncovered. The moonlight slowly danced as it touched the glass making the illusion of the angel coming alive.

"It's magnificent, isn't it?" Shaoran commented.

"Yes it is." Sakura replied as she continued to marvel.

"That's the only image that has remained intact through the years." He said. Sakura quickly turned to him. Shaoran noted that Sakura herself looked like an angel sent from above. The moonlight made her look more heavenly. He then said, "That's the only one which still isn't broken among all the stained-glass windows."

Sakura then started to look around. Shaoran was right. That was the only window not tarnished or broken. She then turned back at the image. "It's amazing. The image of the arch angel Gabriel is the only one intact." Sakura said as she touched the glass.

Shaoran stood and walked back towards her. "Some people say it's because he's waiting for someone...someone whom he's going to deliver a message to." He said.

"But don't they have the ability to go to that person?" Sakura questioned.

Shaoran smiled and replied, "Yes. Angels do have that ability but it doesn't mean that what they're saying isn't true. They just say those things to put reason in something they can't explain."

"I guess so. But what if they're right? I mean, he is God's messenger. Maybe he does have a message, who knows? Anything is possible, right? We just may never know." Sakura replied. She wanted so much to believe that there was indeed a message from heaven.

Shaoran could see this in her eyes. "It is possible, Sakura. I guess the message is just different from person to person." He then said. Sakura gave a nod.

She then closed her eyes and remained silent. Shaoran too was quiet as he looked at her. Sakura then opened her eyes and said, "My mother died when I was young. I never really got to know her." Sakura then smiled and added, "That's why I always prayed that He send His messenger and then probably I could see my mother even just for a little while or I could send a message to her."

"Oh Sakura..."

"I don't know why I'm telling you this but...I know you probably saw why I wanted so much to believe in that. I guess I was just saving you the trouble of asking." Sakura said as she sat down.

Shaoran looked at her for a while before joining her. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't know." Shaoran said.

Sakura turned to him and smiled. She then said, "It's ok. It happened a long time ago...even before I knew the meaning of death." She then added, "I just miss her so much. My father, sometimes even my brother, would tell me great stories about her. I would even dream about her sometimes. Then the feeling inside, wanting to be with her again, intensifies."

"I know exactly what you mean, Sakura. I feel that sometimes too." Shaoran replied.

Sakura looked at him. She didn't want to force him to say something he didn't want to express so before he could speak again, she said, "We don't have to talk about this if you like. I can see how much it pains you. I'm sorry if I brought the subject back."

Shaoran returned a warm smile before replying, "You truly have a good soul, Sakura. But don't worry. I've been holding this in for so long I know it's time for me to let it out." Sakura returned a small smiled and remained silent

Shaoran then extended a hand to her. Sakura took it and allowed herself to be led away to a seat. Shaoran then sat beside her. He then started by asking, "Have you ever been in love, Sakura?" Sakura nodded. "Then you know how it feels to have your whole world complete. You know how every minute you spend with the person you love could feel like heaven and how each moment you spend away seems like an eternity. Everything else didn't seem to matter to me other than her safety and her happiness."

Sakura could see in his eyes the depth of the pain Shaoran was feeling at that very moment. "I can see you loved her very much." She commented.

"Yes, I truly do..." He replied.

"I hope she knows how lucky she is to have you loving her." She then commented.

Shaoran looked at her straight in the eyes. It was hard for him to hold so much emotions and words inside. The innocence he saw in her seemed so unbearable. But he knew it wasn't the right time to tell her the entire truth.

"No. I was the lucky one because she loved me for who I really am." Shaoran said before continuing, "We were engaged to be married. Nobody knew that we had promised each other our lives because a war broke out and was called away. When I came back, I learned that she had died. That was when I learned that she had a congenital heart disorder. She was sick from when she was born. Her last words were of love for me." He explained.

Pain was evident in his tone. Sakura could feel for him. She chose to remain silent because she was fearful to say the wrong words. She didn't want to bring back more pain than what she already had. "It's hard for me to move on because it's hard for me to forget her." Shaoran finally said.

"Nobody's expecting you to forget her, Shaoran." Sakura quickly said. Shaoran looked at her. "Moving on doesn't mean forgetting her...forgetting your love. It will always be there no matter what happens. The love you felt for her was genuine so it's simply impossible to forget. I know the pain I've felt so far in my life can never compare to your pain but I know you will find bliss. You will find happiness again, Shaoran. I'm sure of it. As they say, there's no other way but up when you fall. I know she would have wanted you to be happy. I know I would if it were me." Sakura said.

Shaoran smiled at her. 'If you only knew how right you are. And if you only knew it's you before, now and forever.' Shaoran thought. He nodded and said, "I'm sure she will." The irony of it all struck him to the very essence of his being.

"Just tell me when you find her. I would want to meet her someday so that I could tell her how lucky she is to have you." Sakura said.

Shaoran couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sakura could not help but ask.

"Nothing. But seriously? Would you really do something like that?" He answered.

Sakura crossed her arms and replied, "Sure. Why wouldn't I?"

"Gee I don't know...maybe it's because you don't exactly know who I am?" Shaoran answered back

When he realized the words he had just said, he remembered the pain saying it. He was extra careful not to show her.

"Don't I?" Sakura answered.

Shaoran was taken aback a little. But he still didn't show. 'Could she remember?' He thought hopefully.

"We've been talking for the past hour and I bet this is not the last time that we're going to meet. I think by the time you introduce her to me, I would have already known you well enough." Sakura added.

'I should have known that was wishful thinking.' Shaoran told himself. He did not deny that he was disappointed but he still refused to show her anything. "What makes you so sure that this won't be the last time we'll be together?" Shaoran then challenged. He was curious what she would say.

"Something inside me tells me that it isn't so. Besides, you are a very interesting person, Shaoran. You've experienced a lot in life and still you continue to fight life. I would want to see you finally attain happiness." Sakura answered.

"I'm touched." Shaoran replied.

Indeed he was. He knew and believed that there was still hope for Sakura to remember him and how they were before. It was a long shot because it wasn't amnesia they were talking about but literally an entire lifetime.

Sakura smiled at him and then said, "I'm serious, Shaoran. I'm not playing with you."

"I wasn't really doubting you, you know. But I'm grateful you said it anyway." Shaoran replied.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew just like a friend of mine did with me." Sakura answered.

"Do you mind if I ask you to share with me your life experiences? I'm just curious of the things which were responsible for molding you to be the person you are now." Shaoran said.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Sakura replied.

"You don't have to...I mean, we don't have to talk about it if it's too personal."

"It's not that personal. But let's just keep it between us." Sakura said.

"I promise. Besides, why would I tell?" Shaoran assured her.

(To be continued...)

Well guys...what do you think? I would really like to know what you think so please, please do send in your reviews. You could say anything you have in your mind right now. I would really, really like to hear from you before I put up the next chapter. Thanks!

Michiko


	2. The Disappearance

Chapter 2 Disappearance

"I have your word of honor, right?" Sakura asked. She was teasing him a little.

Shaoran raised his right hand and vowed, "I swear to you, Sakura. Whatever we will talk about will remain between the two of us. You have my life on that." Sakura couldn't help herself but laugh. "What? Did I say something?" Shaoran commented.

"You didn't have to be so serious about it, Shaoran. Your word would have been enough. You didn't have to bet your life." She answered.

Shaoran grinned at her.

"I'm sorry to laugh at you. I'm just not used to being taken seriously, that's all." Sakura said.

Shaoran then became a little confused. "No one takes you seriously?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I didn't say that. I said I'm not used to being taken so seriously. People treat me as seriously as they could but never this serious, especially my brother." She replied.

"Don't get me wrong. I know my brother cares for me one way or the other. It's just...he just doesn't like to show it much." She then added.

"I'm sure your brother loves you more than you'll ever know. Your siblings so it's just natural for him to treat you like that." Shaoran assured her. It made Sakura smile. She then remembered the things Touya would usually do to her. She shook her head.

"He can really be a pain. But the weird thing about it is that I wouldn't have him to be any different. Touya's my onii-chan who's always there when I'm sick or someone's bullying me around." Sakura said.

"You mean someone still has the guts to bully someone like you? Don't get me wrong. I'd say you're the most popular girl in school." Shaoran commented.

"Yeah like that's going to happen. Maybe in a million years that's possible. People stopped bullying me a long time ago, partly because my brother but because of me too. My brother taught me to stand up against my problems." Sakura replied.

"You said earlier that you've already felt what true love is. Does he know about it? I mean, did you dare tell him?" Shaoran asked.

Sakura let out a short laugh. "I was afraid to because knowing him, I would never hear the end of it. He would blab about how sorry he was for the guy because of a monster like me. But anyway, he didn't really need to know. Even if he's my brother, he doesn't have to know my entire love life." She then answered.

"You've got a point." Shaoran replied in agreement.

"But I had to tell him eventually. It wasn't for anything else but necessity. When I got into a relationship, of course I had to tell my family." Sakura said.

Shaoran could feel his heart being crushed. She was already in a relationship. He reasoned that he should have known. Sakura was really a beautiful lady and he would have been more shocked if no one, not even one guy, fell in love with her. "So you're in a relationship now, huh?" Shaoran said.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "You seem very happy." He commented.

"Yeah. I am. He's such a great guy. He's kind, sweet and gentle." Sakura started to say.

Each nice remark seemed to be stabbing Shaoran by the heart. But then, "Uh-oh. I see a "but" coming." He suddenly said.

Sakura turned to him and replied, "But...my brother doesn't trust him or even like him one bit."

"And why is that? I mean, it's your life. Don't you have the final say?"

"Yeah but I never question his judge of character because his intuitions are really sharp. I could tell if it was nothing but this is different. He's different with him, which makes me wonder. But this time I dare to question him because I really see nothing wrong with him."

"But don't you think there's really something? You said so yourself that your brother has a great judge of character."

"I guess you could say love's blind but I haven't dismissed the thought." Sakura answered, though she became reflective of her words. She couldn't believe that she was actually saying those things. The cliché of it all.

There was a brief silence between the two. After a minute or two, Shaoran finally said, "I hate to break it to you, Sakura, but I think that's still not true love." Maybe but it just feels that way, you know."

"It can't be true love if there's the presence of doubt."

"Yeah I guess. I am still young so I may not know yet the meaning of true love. I know one day, when I'm more mature, I will know just like you."

"No Sakura. Maturity has nothing to do with it Sakura. Your heart knows. It's just the matter of uncovering it with the person who will love you unconditionally as you to him." Shaoran explained. Sakura nodded in understand.

She knew that he knew what he was talking about. She was then definite that she still hasn't found true love. Someday she knew she would, she was in no hurry to. Even if she was at that time in a relationship, she knew that a lot of things could still happen, a lot of things had already happened so she knew that he was right. Like Shaoran said, true love could never exist when there's doubt learning in the air. If only he knew that doubt was an understatement…

"Love could really be a strange thing." Sakura commented.

"You said it. It makes you do things you never thought you'd do. Then when you embrace it with your being, fate comes and takes it all away. You then realize that eternity could be both short and long." Shaoran replied.

"That's so true. One thing is for certain though, it always takes you by surprise. When you least expect it, it happens in the most unusual ways." Sakura answered.

Shaoran gave a short laugh. He then replied, "I agree. It is what we call bitter-sweet."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "You know what Shaoran..." Sakura began to say as she turned to Shaoran. Shaoran turned to her. "I've never felt so comfortable talking like this with someone I just met." She then added. Shaoran couldn't help but smile.

His belief and hope for Sakura to remember everything intensified inside his heart. "I know what you mean. I feel the same way about you." He replied. "I feel I could tell you anything." They said together. They looked at each other and began to laugh.

"What? Are you reading my mind now?" Sakura teased.

"Not if you're reading mine." He joked back. They then let their giggles die down. Everything was quiet. But no one was in a hurry to break it. Sakura then checked her watch. It was only eight o'clock in the evening.

"Are you sure no one's looking for you?" Shaoran said when he saw her gesture. Sakura turned to him. "They might get worried you know. I'm sure they wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." He added.

Sakura smiled. "Nothing bad is going to happen to me. But I guess you're right. It wouldn't hurt to call." She replied.

"There's just one thing...there's no phone here." Shaoran said.

"No need to worry. I have a phone right here." Sakura took out her phone from her pocket.

She turned it on, hoping that the rain hadn't destroyed it. It worked to her delight. "I hope it has some signal though." Sakura commented. She then started to dial home when she had verified that there was indeed a signal. The phone at home began to ring. After a few more seconds, the receiver was picked up.

"Hello? Kinomoto residence." It was Touya's voice.

"Onii-chan, it's me."

"Sakura? Where are you? Tomoyo called and asked if you're in." Touya shouted over the phone.

Sakura had to take her phone away from her ear because of his deafening voice. "I'm stranded at the moment at an old church because of the rain. It just stopped but I'm waiting to see if it'll start up again. I'm still going down the mountain so I think it's safer to wait it out a little more. Tell dad I'll be home in a few hours."

"No. It's the mountains we're talking about. It's better if you wait the night. I'll tell dad when he calls."

"When he calls? Dad isn't there?"

"Isn't it obvious, imouto-chan?"

"Baka Onii-chan!"

"You're the one's whose baka. Anyway, dad won't be back in a few days. There was an emergency at the university and they can't go home until it is all settled so I'm guessing it will take a while."

"Ok then. See you tomorrow, 'nii-chan."

"Take your time. I'm not missing you stomp down the stairs. That way the house will be standing up longer." Touya replied calmly.

"Baka!" Sakura commented. She could hear Touya's laugh on the other line.

"Bye, Sakura. Good night and don't let the ghosts bite." Touya said before hanging up.

Sakura shook her head and gave out a sigh. That was her brother alright...the same annoying yet loving older brother. "Great...now he reminds me about ghosts..." Sakura said to herself. She could feel herself run chills down her spine. Old fears started to creep its way back but she fought the temptation to.

She snapped back to reality when he spoke. "You have a very caring brother, Sakura." Shaoran said, smiling at her. He had heard some of what Touya said when he had raised his voice on the other line. Sakura just smiled and nodded.

She then handed the phone to Shaoran. He didn't take it. Sakura could see his hesitation. She said, "Don't you want to call someone to let them know you're alright?"

Shaoran smiled at her. "Thank you but no thank you. I'm sure they know I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Sakura, I'm sure. Thank you."

"Well if you're sure...I won't force you." Sakura replied as she replaced her mobile phone on her pocket.

Suddenly, Sakura's phone began to ring. It was Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend. "Hey Tomoyo! What's up?" Sakura answered.

"Where are you? I called at your house and Kinomoto-sempai said that you still hadn't arrived." Came Tomoyo's ever-worrying voice. Every since they were younger, Tomoyo always worried about Sakura as an ever dependable best friend. Their relationship was always like that. They were inseparable and thoughtful of the other.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan. I'm not in trouble or anything. It just so happened that you called before I was able to."

"Oh. But will you be back tonight? Yamazaki-kun called and is inviting all of us to go out. I phoned Rika and the others. That's why we got worried about you since we knew you were with Rika."

"I was but I asked them to go ahead since I was asked to evaluate."

"But will you be back tonight? We could wait for you, you know."

"That won't be necessary Tomoyo-chan. I don't think I'll be back tonight. I got caught in a storm. It has already lifted but I've decided to wait 'til morning just to be sure it's safe to drive down the mountain. Onii-chan even insisted on that."

"He cares for you a lot, Sakura-chan. Anyway, I'll just tell Yamazaki and the others. See you when you get back. Bye."

"Bye, Tomoyo."

Back in the city...

Tomoyo ended the call. Relief spread throughout her features. At least she was now certain Sakura was doing fine.

Tomoyo was a beautiful young lady of eighteen just like Sakura. Her skin was soft and fair. She had long, straight ebony hair and had a very cheery disposition. To everybody's knowledge, Tomoyo had a very angelic voice and was very talented in creating beautiful new clothes especially for Sakura.

She took pleasure in highlighting her best friend's elegance. But little did everybody know what that Tomoyo and Sakura were really cousins. Their mothers were first cousins. It was really a bonus when they found out that they were related.

Tomoyo then went back inside to her room where everybody was waiting. Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki and their new acquaintance, Eriol, were there.

"So, what did Sakura say? Where is she anyway?" Naoko asked.

Tomoyo sat down next to her and replied, "She won't be able to come with us tonight because she's stuck somewhere until tomorrow morning." Her voice was steady and calm.

"What?" Everybody exclaimed.

"But she's alright, right?" Naoko said.

"I know I should have waited for her." Rika commented.

Tomoyo smiled and said, "Don't blame yourself, Rika-chan. Sakura's fine and she's in a safe place. She decided that it would be best to spend the night there just to be sure it's safe to drive back here." They all sighed in relief.

During all this time, Eriol just kept silent and watched them with great interest. Yamazaki then stood and said, "In that case, are you guys still up to go out?"

They all agreed and prepared themselves to leave.

"Don't mind me asking but who's Sakura?" Eriol couldn't help but ask.

Tomoyo smiled and took out an album she kept in her desk. She then stood beside Eriol and handed it over to him. Eriol opened it and saw a picture of Sakura and Tomoyo in the kimonos during the past year's bon festival. "This is Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto." Tomoyo said.

"She's beautiful." Eriol commented as he scanned through the album.

"Indeed she is." Tomoyo replied as Eriol handed the album back.

"Too bad she's taken though." Yamazaki commented.

"It doesn't come as a surprise. I'd be more surprised if she didn't have one." Eriol replied.

"To tell you the truth this relationship of hers is her first." Rika commented.

"Yeah. But you know what guys, I don't think her current relationship is going to last." Tomoyo said. This shocked all of them. It wasn't like her to say such things.

"Tomoyo...what are you saying? Either the whole world turned upside down or you're not really Tomoyo." Chiharu said in disbelief.

"I know how it sounds but I know Sakura. I'm her best friend and I know her more than anybody else aside from her family. But something in her has changed somehow after, you know." Tomoyo answered.

It wasn't too long ago when an incident happened between Sakura and her boyfriend, Kenji. "But she seems to project great happiness. How could this be?" Rika commented as they walked through the door.

"I'm not sure myself but Sakura's the kind of person who would not really openly talk about something she, herself, isn't sure about." Tomoyo explained.

"Come to think of it, her brother doesn't really trust Kenji. He can really be a typical brother but he loves Sakura very much. Protective of her too." Naoko reasoned. "And Sakura never really doubted his sense of judgment. She did say that he has very keen judge of character." Chiharu added. Tomoyo nodded.

"If I were you guys, let's just see what happens instead of creating gossip." Yamazaki suddenly commented.

"I think Yamazaki-san's right. I mean, anything could happen. She's a smart girl and I'm sure she knows what she's doing. Her father's Fugitaka Kinomoto right? I'm sure he raised her well." Eriol commented as they went along.

"You know her dad?" Tomoyo asked, surprised.

"Yes but only a little. Professor Kinomoto talked at our school about two years ago back at England. I was part of the student council so I was one of the privileged students who were able to really get to talk with the professor." Eriol explained.

They then arrived at the restaurant they were heading to for supper. Eriol then held the door open for the ladies. They were then led to a table. After they had ordered, Chiharu then asked, "But how did you get to know Sakura?"

"I don't exactly know her. Kinomoto-san just raised the topic how Sakura would have liked to be there. I believe it was your summer vacation at that time."

"Oh I remember now. I remember Sakura telling me how much she wanted to come with her father to England before heading to Egypt for a convention. But the school's cheering squad was asked to stay to practice for the summer games the school entered." Tomoyo commented.

"Oh that summer. I remember that summer all too well." Naoko exclaimed.

"Yeah. That was the summer we had to practice under the sun. It was so hot that we had to rest every half hour or so and take a water break every other minute." Chiharu added, smiling at the memory.

"At least your hard work paid off during the games." Rika said.

"So you're all part of a cheering squad?" Eriol asked.

"Only Chiharu, Naoko and Sakura are on the squad among us." Tomoyo answered.

"So how about you, Hiiragizawa-san?" Naoko asked.

Eriol smiled and replied, "Well, nothing much. I'm much more interested about you guys. It seems that you all know each other a lot and have been together for a long time."

"We've been together since elementary. How about you? I'm sure a social guy like you has a lot of friends. Why the sudden move to Tomoeda?" Yamazaki asked.

"My father is Japanese. Now that I'm eighteen, my father finally agreed to send me to school here. I'm interested in learning my father's culture." Eriol explained.

"So your mother's English and your father's Japanese...cool! It must be great to have come from two great cultures." Yamazaki commented.

Eriol smiled. "That's why I want to learn the Japanese culture first hand. I've spent the last eighteen years in England so part why my father consented is that he said it was time for me to fully understand where I came from." He answered.

"But you speak perfect Japanese for someone who never really lived here for eighteen years." Yamazaki commented.

"Since birth, my father has been speaking Japanese to me, even to my mother." He explained.

"So you came here alone?" Rika asked.

"Not exactly. I have two friends with me. One is a cat and the other is my elder cousin. They came out of curiosity." He replied.

"By the way, what course will you take next year?" Yamazaki asked.

"Philosophy I guess." Eriol answered.

"Philosophy? Are you serious?" Yamazaki exclaimed. The ladies started to giggle.

"Some people do take that course, you know. And besides, at least he had already made up his mind unlike someone I know." Chiharu said to Yamazaki.

"I know, I know. We still have a year to go and during that time I'm sure I'll find my calling." Yamazaki replied.

"You better start thinking, my friend. College applications are done within the senior year." Eriol said.

"I'll remember that." Yamazaki answered.

"Don't sweat it, Yamazaki. Even though you don't look it, we have faith you'll get into a university." Rika commented.

"I am thrilled at your confidence." Yamazaki, somewhat sarcastically. They started to laugh.

Back at the abandoned church...

"It sure looks like a lot of people are really worried about you." Shaoran commented as Sakura replaced her mobile phone back in her pocket.

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "I'm sure it's the same thing with you." She replied.

Shaoran grinned and replied, "How could you be so sure?" He answered.

Sakura gave a short giggle. "Well, because you're an extraordinary person and people don't just overlook that. I would even go bold as to say that girls are at your feet." She answered.

"Girls are at my feet? I don't think so. It was indeed bold of you to say that." Shaoran replied. He was truly enjoying conversing with her.

"Ha! Humble as expected. I'd say you're only saying that if I didn't know better." "What makes you say that?"

"Ok until you prove to me that that isn't true I'm afraid I'm not going to believe you." Sakura teased.

"Ok then...do you look at me more than as a friend or find me attractive romantically?"

"No..."

"Case closed." Shaoran teased back.

"You really are something, Shaoran." Sakura replied, impressed with him.

"I can still see that you have remained faithful to your heart. Now that's something to be proud of." She added.

"Look who's talking? Anyway, enough of that." Shaoran said. He then smiled at her.

"But you know what Shaoran...don't let yourself cling on to the past too much. Let it only be your guide at the present and lead you to your future." Sakura suddenly said. Her words had struck Shaoran's core. He may have not noticed it but that was what was happening to him. It was something preventing him from moving on.

"Sakura, how did you-"

"Know?" Sakura finished for him, which greatly astonished Shaoran.

Sakura then looked at him straight in the eye before replying, "I just felt I had to say it to you. Something in me just said that I should let you hear it. Besides, I figured your journey has something to do with it. I've been there...probably still am." Shaoran didn't know what to say.

'Is it possible that her inner self still remembers me?' He wondered. Shaoran wanted to hold her in his arms at that very moment but he knew he couldn't. He fought the urge with everything he had. They were in two different planes and their past was the only one that linked them together. Fate may have allowed them to cross paths again but Shaoran was aware nothing will ever be the as they were. It may atone or unravel the past but he knew they wouldn't be able to be together not while they belonged to two different worlds.

To Shaoran, it seemed to be both bliss and despair. "I cling to the past..." Shaoran finally started to say. "...because that is the only thing I have left." He continued. "It's difficult to explain. Trust me...it would be better if you didn't know." Shaoran said.

Sakura smiled and replied, "The only advice I could give you is that...thinking that way wouldn't get you anywhere. You're still in this world right? That means you still have a chance to set things right. We may not be able to change the past but we surely can change the present and eventually the future. Be the miracle you've been waiting for instead of seeking it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Shaoran simply replied. He then stood and said, "It's getting late. Why don't you rest now? You'll have a long day tomorrow."

"But what about you?"

Shaoran turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. This sort of thing is not new to me." He simply replied.

The next day...

The sun still hadn't risen. It was cool outside. Everything seemed fresh. During the course of the night, it seemed to have drizzled. Shaoran had watched over Sakura all throughout the night. Watching her rest reminded him about who she was during their past lives. He could not help but smile at the memory. They had gone through a lot together.

But then his mind drifted when warmth started to come. It drifted to the time when his beloved had learned of his death and how its wings wrapped around her too and had taken her away. The feelings he felt at that time resurfaced and crept through his heart. It was like he was living it all over again. He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm his nerves. But it was to no avail.

He shook his head reburying the memory. "You sure wake up early." Sakura suddenly said. Shaoran quickly turned to her surprise. Sakura gave him a warm smile and said, "Good morning. Did you have a nightmare?"

Shaoran returned her smile and sat next to her. "Good morning to you too. Um, yeah...you could say that but now I've woken up from it at last."

"That's good to hear." Sakura replied as she stood and stretched. She took off Shaoran's jacket and handed it back to him. But he insisted that she keep it. Sakura thanked him, still quite hesitant of it.

"Why don't we check that car of yours so that you could be on your way?" Shaoran suggested. He led her outside. It was the first time he stepped out of the abandoned church in about half a century. Without another word, Sakura opened the hood and they both glanced at the engine. After determining that nothing was wrong, Shaoran asked Sakura to try to operate it. Sakura gave a nod and did just that. It started and Sakura quickly got out to thank Shaoran but to her surprise, he was nowhere to be seen. Sakura looked around calling his name but he was nowhere. Sakura just muttered, "Thank you..." under her breath and was on her way home.

(To be continued...)

Well, again I ask you what you think about it? Like all the others, it's not much but I still would like to know what you think about it. Please send in your reviews. And thanks for reviewing that last chapter. I really appreciate it. Thanks for reading this far. Thank you very much! I would like to hear from you soon.

Michiko


	3. Excursion

Chapter 3 Excursion

After Shaoran disappeared beside Sakura, he had been watching her. He had longed to see his beloved for more than half a century and when he finally did, it seemed almost unbearable to say goodbye. But he knew that she had another life now and that he mustn't interfere with it. He couldn't risk hurting her again. It broke his and her heart once. He was determined not to break hers again even if it meant shattering his once more.

Shaoran watched her in silence as she drove away from him. Things started to flood his mind. His mind was racing. Then he questioned himself if it was the right thing to do. He asked himself whether it was right letting her go before telling her the truth. All the time that he had remained in the church, Shaoran believed that once he had seen her again, he would finally rest in peace and probably move on. But he was still there...Shaoran thought that there may be a reason for it.

At a split second, Shaoran had vowed to himself to protect Sakura. He knew that they could no longer be together but he had promised himself that at least before he moves on, Sakura would be with the person whom could love her as much as he did or even more. He would make sure that she's in good hands and she would be happy forever. In a way, Sakura was different from whom he had known years before but she was still the same young woman he fell madly in love with.

Shaoran stood in front of the stained-glass painting of the archangel Gabriel. "Is this the message you were sent to tell me?" He asked aloud, almost hoping for the angel to answer him. But in the silence in his heart, Shaoran knew the answer. He smiled at the thought. 'Yes.' He told himself. 'This is the chance where I could set things right. I may not be granted to be with her forever but at least I could show her the way towards true happiness...the one thing I wasn't able to give her. I will protect her...and this is how I set her free.' He added before leaving. The stained-glass window glistened as if it had something magical in it.

Then a light came from the glass. Shaoran stopped as he felt the warmth of it from his back. He slowly turned and saw that there was something forming, something coming. Soon, an angelic figure started to take shape. Shaoran just stood there watching as it continued to materialize right before his eyes. He said nothing and found himself unable to move. But fear wasn't with him. Things like that didn't scare him. With all the things he went through, it seemed to him that fear had already left him. He watched in silence, somewhat fascinated.

It was the first time that something like that ever happened to him. It was the first time for Shaoran to see something like that happen. The figure continued to take shape of an angel. After a few more moments, Shaoran came face to face with an enchanting angel, smiling down at him. He just gazed up at her beautiful face and something in him sparked familiarity. Then she reminded him of his beloved Sakura.

"Hello, Shaoran." She said. Shaoran was a little taken aback. She knew him. He couldn't help but wonder how. He didn't have to say anything because she knew what he was thinking. She gave a short giggle. "I've known you for quite some time now. I knew that this day would come. It was foretold long before and now it happens." She said.

Shaoran then had the courage to ask her, "What will happen?"

She smiled again and said, "It's is not for me to say."

"Then why have you come to me?"

"To tell you that it's a noble thing to do if not brave. I've seen how you look at Sakura and I know how it must hurt but still you strive to do the right thing." She answered and took a step closer to him.

She then added, "I know I don't need to tell you that there's still a reason why you haven't moved on. Now you will see why." She then extended her hand and caressed his cheek. She was very motherly, gentle and warm. Shaoran then started to feel this sensation inside of him. He couldn't explain what was happening. "You are who you were before. You can feel and touch once more just as a human can. You can be with her until you have found what you are looking for. Protect her and tell no one. The time will come when everything is to be revealed." She said.

Shaoran stood back and looked at her. He felt unsure with what she had told him. He still said nothing about it. The angel smiled and knew with the way he looked, what he was thinking. "Love her, Shaoran and protect her. That's all you need to know. But heed my warnings."

Shaoran finally answered, "I understand. I gave my life for her and now I vow to give her my soul." The angel nodded in appreciation.

"But can I ask you something?" He then said. She gave a nod. "Is there a possibility for her to remember me...the real me? She has a different life now."

"I knew that you couldn't help but ask that question. But I can assure you, Shaoran, that the love you two shared years ago is something that last for eternity no matter what the boundaries are. Things are to unfold and you will not need me to answer that when that time comes. Now go...she's waiting for you." The angel said before disappearing.

From a distance, the angel watched him go. There was a smile on her face as Shaoran continued on his way. Silently, she said, "Sakura is still whom she was...the same firey young lady whom you fell in love with...I know and have faith that you will be able to give her great happiness as you look for your own. Take care of my daughter, Shaoran. I will be with the both of you."

Shaoran continued on his way. It seemed that all the doubt that had eluded him just moments before never existed. A small smile escaped his lips. It was hard to contain his happiness for now he was able to be with her just like before. He knew that it wouldn't be the same but it didn't matter. As long as he could be by her side until the time that he'll be able to do what he meant to do, nothing else matter to him.

It was the beginning of his journey. A journey that had waited for nearly half a century to start. Shaoran was feeling mixed emotions. He was overwhelmed with great happiness but at the same time fear also lingered within him. He was going to meet her...he was going to meet her...this seemed to surpass anything he was feeling.

It was already half past twelve when Sakura arrived home. Her brother had already left when she arrived and their father still wasn't going to be home in a few days. Sakura decided to take a quick shower and sleep a little before calling Tomoyo and the others. She wasn't really able to sleep well the night before and driving almost half the day sure did its toll on her.

As she entered the house, she noticed that the answering machine had messages. She turned it on before heading to the kitchen to grab something to eat. As the beep went off and the message started, Sakura stopped as she realized that it was her brother's voice on the machine. "Hey Sakura, there's no food in the fridge." He said.

_Great!_ Sakura thought. She was just about to open the fridge at that moment.

"I haven't gone to the market. But since you're here now, you go to the market and do the shopping. I left the money in the usual place. Oh yeah, you're in charge with dinner tonight. Try not to burn anything, imouto- chan." Touya said before hanging up. It was just like her brother to do something like that.

She sat down at the table as she waited as the other messages rolled back. There was a message from their father checking in and telling them that he would be coming home in a day or two. And others were from their father's co-workers trying to get a hold of him.

_I better take note of that and leave it in dad's desk so that he may see it._ Sakura noted.

After leaving a note at her father's desk in his study, Sakura headed back to the kitchen again. She opened the cupboard and took out the cookie jar. It was their mother's favorite ceramic. It was a beautiful jar with handles of crystals carved into roses. Its body was decorated with a story of an angel watching small children. It was a gift Fugitaka gave to his wife when they first got married. It had become her favorite ceramic every since.

Now, it was used to store the money they would leave each other for the errands around the house especially when they wouldn't get the chance to see each other. Aside from the photographs that Nadashiko had left behind, it was the one thing that Sakura cherished the most. It was one of the things she had left of her mother. She loved just staring at it when she was younger. Her father would always come beside her and tell her stories about her mother.

Fugitaka seemed to have never ending stories about Nadashiko. Every morning, he always put out a new picture of Nadashiko at the table. He had made the atmosphere seem that she was still among the living. He had succeeded in making Sakura feel that her mother was there beside her all the while she was growing up.

Sakura never told him her secret longing to hold her mother even for a short moment. She knew that it would never be possible and it would make their father worry especially since he won't be able to do anything. Sakura was grateful for everything that he had done and managed in raising them and she didn't want to give him another burden to think about.

In his father's gentle smile, she knew that it was better for him not to know. Besides, she firmly believed that there will come a time when she would indeed be able to feel the warmth of a mother's embrace.

As Sakura took the money that her brother had left for the market, she noticed that there was also a note inside, accompanying a folded letter envelope. Curiosity covered her face. What was he up to? Sakura set the jar down carefully and took the envelope out. She then opened it and read what it said. To her surprise, it wasn't in Touya's handwriting. As a matter of fact, she didn't recognize it. As she went on until the end, she was surprised with what she read_, '...with all my love...your mother...'_

She quickly then took the note out and opened it.

_**'Happy birthday, Sakura! I know that it's still a week before your birthday but I wanted you to have this now because my work might take longer than expected and I won't be able to give this to you. I'm sure that you'll love the surprise. I love you, Sakura. Your Father.'**_

Sakura slowly sat at a nearby chair. She was so overwhelmed with emotions. She was just thinking about her mother and then she received a letter from her. She had written it before she died and had told Fugitaka to give it to her on her eighteenth birthday.

Sakura was nearly in tears when Touya came in. The emotions in her were so great that she didn't even notice him come in. He knew what was happening as he said nothing but simply approached her. When he came about a foot from her, he said, "I'm sure mother didn't write that letter to make you cry. I don't think she'd want to see you in tears right now." Sakura looked up at him.

Touya then sat down in front of her. "It's such a surprise, I know because when I reached eighteen I also got a letter from her. Dad gave it to me and said that before she died, she made two letters...one was for me and the other was for you. She had made him promise to give it to us when we reach that age." He said as he handed her his handkerchief.

At first Sakura said nothing but after a few moments of gathering her thoughts she replied, "I was just thinking of her, Onii-chan. I miss her. I got my wish even before my birthday came." She then smiled and wiped the last of her tears away.

Touya just grinned and stood. "Well then..." He said. "Now that's settled, why don't you go to the market now so that you'll be able to get back early? Probably you could have time to get things straight before dinner...you are cooking, remember?" He added.

"You're such a pain, you know that?" Sakura said as she stood and started to leave the room.

"Hey! What are brothers for? Besides, check the calendar...it's your turn. I'm just reminding you, that's all." Touya called out to her with a sly grin.

Sakura shook her head as she quickly grabbed her coat and put on her shoes. She sat there by the door for a minute and smiled. She was still holding the letter her mom had written. She looked at it for awhile before folding it and placing it in her pocket. She then got up and went out the door.

As she walked down the street to the market, she didn't seem to mind what was happening around. She grew up in that neighborhood and she knew everything that happened there. There goes a few hours of decent sleep. For a moment there, I thought that he would be nice enough to go to the market himself, but as usual, the typical Touya, he still asked me to go. What's up with him anyway? Sakura thought as she walked.

Sakura didn't realize her phone ringing at first. It kept on ringing and Sakura seemed to keep on ignoring it. But the caller kept on persisting. Pretty soon, she snapped back to reality and couldn't ignore it anymore. She quickly answered it and Tomoyo's voice came. "Sakura, where are you? Are you back yet?" Tomoyo's voice seemed excited.

"Yeah Tomoyo. What's up? You seem...excited." Sakura answered.

"You are? That's great! Meet me at the park in an hour. Ok? Bye." Tomoyo said as she quickly hang up.

"Wait! Tomoyo!" Sakura quickly said but it was too late. Tomoyo had already hung up the other end. What is she up to? Why does everybody seem a little weird today? Did something happen while I was gone? Sakura couldn't help but ask herself as she went on her way to the market.

After about an hour and Sakura had already bought the few things written on Touya's list of groceries, she quickly got her phone and dialed home. _I hope my annoying big brother is at_ _home_. After a few rings, the answering machine switched on. Where did he go again? As the message finished, Sakura left a message saying that she'd be heading to the park to meet up with Tomoyo and wouldn't be sure what time she'd be heading back.

At the park...

Tomoyo paced back and forth, a little agitated and excited all the same time. She kept on looking at her watch. "Calm down, Tomoyo. Relax." Chiharu said as she looked at Tomoyo. She couldn't restrain herself from laughing. Tomoyo, on the other hand, didn't seem to hear anything that Chiharu had just said. Then, they could see Sakura approaching with a few bags of groceries on her hand. She smiled at them as she spotted them.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she ran towards her. Sakura was a little stunned and stopped in place. She nearly dropped what she was carrying.

Tomoyo quickly took some of her best friend's stuff and couldn't wait to explain why she called her there. "So, what's up?" Sakura said as she was dragged by Tomoyo to join Chiharu. Tomoyo's smile widened. "You, my dear best friend, are just in time for the photo shoot." She replied as she placed the grocery bags down and turned to Sakura.

It took Sakura a minute to process what Tomoyo had just said. "What?" She exclaimed. "What photo shoot?" She quickly added. Sakura was used to Tomoyo videotaping her and making her wear clothes that she, herself had made but every time she was going to, it always took Sakura by surprise.

Tomoyo grinned at her. "Sakura, well, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I finished making the clothes that I told you I was making." She explained.

Sakura eyed her for a while. She replied, "Tomoyo, there's something more to that story. What is it this time?"

Chiharu burst out laughing. Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle herself.

"Come on guys. I don't mind modeling your clothes every now and then because they're beautiful clothes. What bothers me is this...the reason you're laughing..." Sakura said.

"Let's just say that a certain someone is very much interested in you and it's about time that I update my album about you." Tomoyo replied.

"A certain someone? And who would 'this' certain someone be exactly?" Sakura said. "You forget...I have a boy friend." She added.

"Yeah but it wouldn't hurt to just update the album. I mean, I didn't say that he's interested romantically. I just said interested. You're the one who supposed otherwise." Tomoyo answered. She then grinned and added, "Why? Are you telling me that you're falling out of love?"

Sakura couldn't answer. Chiharu smiled. So it's true that Sakura has never thought about Kenji the same way she did before that certain incident. I wonder why she still is with him? Oh well...that's Sakura. You think she's very predictable when she really isn't once you get to know the real her. Chiharu told herself.

"Anyway, let's get started. I know that you're the one in charge with dinner tonight on the account that you're the one who was sent shopping again." Tomoyo commented. The three of them then quickly moved and started the shoot. While doing the take, they had fun. They couldn't help but relate stories as they worked and laughed as they did.

After about an hour, they were finished with what they were doing. Sakura began to gather what she had bought. Tomoyo noticed this and quickly asked, "We could drop you off on our way. Come on Sakura."

Sakura smiled but politely declined. "I was planning to go somewhere else before I head home." She explained.

But Tomoyo was persistent and every time Sakura declined until Tomoyo and Chiharu finally agreed. So Sakura left them and headed her way.

_Sorry guys...I wonder where my brother is? Well anyway, I hope there isn't much people at the shrine now. For some reason I don't want to be around a lot of people when I'll be praying_. Sakura then headed to the nearest shrine. She had decided go and pray for a while before finally heading home. There seemed to be things bothering her and she wanted to know what it is. She hoped that the prayer would help her get there.

Before long she had arrived by the shrine. She rung the bell and clapped her hands to pray. It was silent. Pretty soon, the silence was piercing. It was still early but still everywhere around her seemed so calm and quiet. Sakura didn't mind it or anything. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer.

After some several moments, she heard the bell being rung. She had just finished her prayer and had opened her eyes. She was startled a little when it rung. She couldn't help but look at the person who had done it. Apparently, the person didn't notice her there since she was at the side. With what she saw, she was shocked whom she saw.

(To be continued...)

Well, sorry for the late update. I had a lot of stuff to take care of. Anyway, the mystery is up? I wonder whom Sakura saw? Hmmm...well, we all just have to wait and see to find out. Please do send in your reviews. It would really inspire me to write faster. (No joke!) Please...

Oh yeah, English is not my first language so if there are wrong spellings or grammar or whatever, please don't hold it against me. I'll try to avoid them as much as I can but please bear with me. I'm only human.

Michiko


	4. The Beginning

Chapter 4 The Beginning

"Shaoran?" Sakura said, as she stood there, quite dumbfounded. She hadn't expected to see him there. Surprise was written all over her face as well as delight. They had parted without actually saying goodbye. And Sakura felt that she hadn't really thanked him enough.

Shaoran slowly finished his prayer and turned to her. He gave her a warm smile. "Hello, Sakura. I thought that was you." He said.

Sakura smiled back. "If you told me you'd be coming here at Tomoeda, we could have gone together." She replied. They walked to where they could write their petitions. "What happened to you? I mean, where did you go? You just disappeared on me." She then added as Shaoran handed a paper and a pen to her. Shaoran said nothing but gave a small smile. Sakura looked at him in wonder. After a few moments, she finally said, "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"The answer is only relevant if you ask the right question, Sakura." He replied.

"Very cryptic...it says some things about you, Shaoran. Now I know that you're that kind of person." Sakura commented.

Shaoran gave out a short laugh. They then went to hang their petitions. "So, are you planning to stay here for a while? Now I'm hoping to get a relevant answer." She said.

Shaoran gave her a grin. "Yeah. I'm planning to stay here. As a matter of fact, I'm attending college here." He replied.

Sakura's eyes flew wide open. "You are attending college here?" She said in disbelief.

"Why? Is it that unbelievable?"

"No not at all. It's just...well...I didn't see that one coming. Maybe because we talked about you going in this journey and well...I may have taken it literally since you seem to be far away from home." Sakura replied, not exactly sure what to say.

"I am actually but with what we talked about, even I don't know where it will take me but for now...I'm here to attend college." Shaoran replied.

Sakura began to gather what she had bought but Shaoran stopped her as he laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. He was looking at her. "Please, let me." He said.

Sakura didn't say anything for a moment but then managed to say, "No it's alright. I can handle it."

"No, I insist. It would be a pleasure to help you." Shaoran said as he gathered the grocery bags.

"Then let me have a least one. I feel uneasy letting you carry it all." Sakura said to compromise. Sakura always felt uneasy then somebody would ask to take everything and she wouldn't be doing anything. She felt that it was only proper for her to carry some of the load as well. It would be fair for both people.

Shaoran gave in to her request. He knew that it was no use arguing with her. He knew that Sakura wouldn't allow him to carry it alone. He smiled inwardly. He couldn't help but comment that it was like the old days. Sakura then led the way to where she lived. It was getting late and it seemed that her brother still wasn't home. When they reached the door, "So this is where you live? It seems such a nice home." Shaoran commented as Sakura opened the door.

"Please come in." Sakura said as she opened the lights. Sakura led him to the kitchen.

Shaoran placed the bags down and said, "So...I guess I'll be heading home too."

"No. Please, stay for dinner. I'm not a great cook but still my food is edible." Sakura replied. It was the least she could do for him giving her his jacket to keep her warm, keeping her company through the night, helping with her car and with the groceries.

"Oh no. I don't want to be a burden. Besides, I'm sure you'd want to spend time with your family." Shaoran replied.

But as he was about to leave, he felt Sakura hold his hand gently and gave it a gentle pull. Shaoran turned to her and she smiled. "Come on. Now I'm the one whose not taking no for an answer. Don't think of yourself as a burden. Besides, it's cool to be in the company of a friend. My brother brings his friends over all the time so don't worry." She said.

Shaoran looked at her deep green eyes. He felt lost inside of them. How he wished he could wrap his arms around her at that very minute. It pained him but he knew he couldn't embrace her like before. He said nothing.

"I won't let you go unless you say yes." Sakura suddenly said as Shaoran snapped back into reality. Now he was certain that it was like the old times. He wasn't sure if it was him or her who said that very line years before.

Shaoran shook his head and said, "You can be so persistent, can you?"

"Isn't that obvious? So, what's your final answer?" Sakura replied.

Shaoran smiled and replied, "Ok, ok. I must say I'm curious about how you cook. Just tell me what I can do to help."

Sakura finally let him go. She then got an apron and put it on. "No. You're a guest and therefore you don't need to help. Please make yourself at home. Relax. It won't take that long." She said, as she washed her hands and started to prepare.

Shaoran let his eyes gaze around the kitchen. He couldn't help but smile. _So this is where she has been living. Huh? That can't be..._ Shaoran spotted the special rose-angel crystal jar. It was exactly like the one he had given his fiancé before he left for battle, when they got engaged. He felt himself grow numb. He fell deep in thought.

Sakura couldn't help but notice what Shaoran was looking at. She smiled. She said as she continued cutting the vegetables, "It was my mother's."

Shaoran quickly turned to Sakura._ She can't be...was she pregnant?_ But as reason filled his mind again, he quickly dismissed the idea. That wouldn't be possible.

"My father gave that to her when they got married. My mother treasured it so I guess that's why I'm attached to it." Sakura explained.

"Where did your father get it? It's beautiful." Shaoran found himself saying. He was careful with his choice of words. He didn't want to say something that he didn't want to.

"I don't know. I never asked...neither did my brother, I guess. You may take a closer look at it if you want." Sakura answered.

"May I?"

"Sure. There's a picture of my mom there, if my brother hadn't remove it when he left this afternoon."

Shaoran got the jar. _I cannot be mistaken. This is the same thing I gave her years ago. I wonder how it managed it get here? Fate does work in mysterious ways._ He took out the lid and saw a small photograph inside. He carefully placed it in the table and took out the picture for a closer look.

"She was a very beautiful woman," Shaoran commented. Sakura looked up at him. He then looked at her and smiled. "Your mother. I see now where you got your looks."

"Yes. She was really beautiful. She was a model before she married my dad. But I doubt me having her looks. When I look at the mirror, I see me...a person. When I look at her, she seems like an angel."

"Yeah, like mother, like daughter. The fruit never falls far from the tree." Shaoran replied as he replaced the photo inside and returned the jar from where he got it.

But before Sakura could answer, the phone rang. "Shaoran, do you mind looking after the stove for a while? I'll just get the phone." Sakura said.

Shaoran nodded and Sakura quickly dashed off to the hall to pick up the phone.

As he waited for her, he kept to his thoughts. _Why can't I let go? Considering my real feelings, I still can't get really close to her. I must not attach myself entirely to her because I might end up hurting her in the long run. But how can I do that when all I see now reminds me of the past...our past? Get a hold of yourself, Xiao Lang! You know what you have to do. Don't lose sight of it!_

Sakura had already returned but Shaoran didn't seem to notice. Sakura said nothing as she looked at him. She noticed that he was deep in thought. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. The Shaoran she had met seemed a little different from the man who was standing in front of her at that moment. Something was different about him or was it about her? She wasn't so sure. She didn't know why.

She shook the thought out of her mind and stepped beside him. When Shaoran smelled the sweet scent of Sakura's perfume, he snapped back into reality. He hadn't noticed her come near. It was both bliss and a bothersome thing to have her so close to him. It was something he had always wanted, to have her near him always but at that moment, he felt troubled because Sakura might have seen him express or signal something that he didn't want her to know.

It was hard for him to remain stoic in her sweet and peaceful presence. He could almost savor the taste of heaven just knowing that he could be at her side again. But with the looks of things, it seemed that Sakura was about to ask him what was the matter or what was bothering him. To his surprise, Sakura just smiled at him and said nothing as she continued to cook.

He was sure that Sakura would be asking him what was wrong. He was already scrambling for the possible explanation he would be giving but the question never came. At that moment, he never thought he would be saying it to himself, he wished that he could be at least a little stoic as to not give her any reason to sense something's wrong.

Judging by Shaoran's expression, Sakura saw that she had surprised him. "I don't ask things that are obviously not for me to know. My father always taught me it was rude to put your nose where it doesn't belong." She said as she turned to him and smiled again. It seemed that it had helped Shaoran. He seemed to be really relieved with what she had said.

As understanding dawned on Shaoran, he couldn't help but smile. "But I just want you to know that if ever you need someone to talk to, I'm here...always. Got that?" Sakura added.

Shaoran grinned at her and replied, "Yeah I got that. The same goes with me." With a smile, Sakura gave a nod.

After dinner, Touya still hadn't come and as they were fixing the table, Shaoran finally asked, "I thought that your brother would be home for supper."

"Yeah. But he's going to be a little late since he got held a little at his job." She replied as she loaded all the dirty dishes on the dishwasher. He helped her clear things up before finally prepared to leave.

It was already getting late and Shaoran knew that Sakura was really tired. It seemed to him that she hadn't had the luxury of time to rest ever since the night before. He knew that Sakura wouldn't say anything about it. It was in her nature, even in their past lives, that Sakura would be really enduring. You wouldn't hear a complain from her unless it was really something that already violates something she believed in or was already an abuse towards her.

"It's getting late. I better be heading home, Sakura." Shaoran said.

"Are you sure? I mean you're welcome to stay for as long as you want." Sakura said.

"No. It's ok. I can see that you're tired. You better get some rest before you catch something." He said. But then he noticed that her brother still wasn't home. "Is your brother still going to take long because now that I think about it, I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone." He quickly added.

Sakura smiled and replied, "This sort of thing is nothing new in this family. I grew up with this kind of thing. I'd like it if you stayed until he comes so that you could meet him and likewise. But if you really have to go, I won't stop you." She looked at him and made simple gestures. She couldn't understand why she felt so comfortable in his company. She just met the guy for crying out loud but still it seemed to her that he had known him for a lifetime.

What was it in the guy in front of her that made her at ease? Nothing seemed to be feared anymore with him around her. There was thing strange aura that drew her to him. It was like she had known him more than a lifetime and yet she knew that wouldn't be possible because she had just met him twenty-four hours back.

The way he looked at her, she saw nothing but kindness and a spark of mystery. Who was Shaoran, the perplexing man whom stood before her that very moment? Why was her heart so calm when she's with him? Why was his person so captivating that it confused her in some way? No one had had that effect on her on their first meeting. Why was he so different?

Sakura didn't realize how different Shaoran really was. With some twist of fate, from the moment she had met him in that old church until the moment everything would be revealed, no one would know what Shaoran really was. It was the beginning of something no one thought would happen. It would be something people thought only could happen in stories or dreams but they would soon find out that reality could be better and more unpredictable than any dream or story they have read.

Actually, Shaoran didn't want to leave. Leaving meant both being away from Sakura and leaving her alone again. But then he thought that if he stayed longer, Sakura wouldn't get the chance to rest. Also, if he stayed in her presence, he might not be able to hold back.

Just looking at her, memories started flooding in. It brought back the past that Shaoran thought had long died and faded in the pages of history. He had never thought that he would actually see her again. Now that his beloved was in front of him, it took every ounce of strength he had just to hold his tongue and not tell her everything. He also stopped himself from wrapping her in an embrace and also kissing her sweet lips.

Sakura had this thing in her that made Shaoran want to reveal the truth. But alas it still wasn't the time to tell her the entire truth. He must spare her from that for the time being. It would be something that even someone as strong as Sakura wouldn't have the power to handle. He had to do it gradually.

Shaoran couldn't afford to make a wrong move because he knew that one of the risks he was toying with was for him to destroy her new life. He had destroyed the beautiful cherry flower once. He was determined not to do it again.

"Sakura, I'd best be going. But I'm really worried of leaving you alone. It is getting late and I just don't know if it's safe leaving you here." Shaoran finally said as he decided on which to act upon. Sakura smiled at him in reply. She was putting the last dish on the cupboard.

"Please don't let me keep you here. I'm sure you are also very tired and would want to rest. Like I said, I'm used to staying her alone and I know I can manage." Sakura said. Shaoran said nothing. He hesitated because he still felt doubt. He still didn't feel sure about what he was about to do. It seemed so right and yet so wrong.

Sakura could read from Shaoran's demeanor what he was thinking. "If it makes you feel better, I'm sure my brother is on his way home by now. It won't be long before he's here. If he's late like tonight, he would usually send his friend, Yukito, over to check up on me or to keep me company until he gets home." She smiled again and then added, "If you want, you could wait a little longer to meet either of them."

It took a short while for Shaoran to process what he had just heard. His face relaxed and gave her a smile. "Are you sure you're going to be ok?" He said.

"Oh course. Trust me. Everything is going to be fine." She replied.

Having been convinced that Sakura was going to be fine, he left her and headed to the place he would be calling home for the next three months. He would be staying not far from there and would also be studying nearby. He felt so alive that it almost feels like a dream that would never end.

But as he left, a man was then walking towards the Kinomoto residence at that very moment. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Shaoran leave. He stayed in the shadows and watched at the stranger walk farther and farther.

Preoccupied with things that filled his thoughts, Shaoran continued to walk and hadn't noticed the man in the shadows. He had let his guard down and he didn't know that by that one time, a chain of reaction would start that would change his relationship with Sakura dramatically. But how could he have known? He hadn't even have the faintest of clues that fate would grant him his wish of seeing Sakura once more.

Shaoran had learned through the years that it was no use to question fate. He had given up because no answers ever came. But as the inevitable continued to whisper in the ears of those involved, the questions faded as things continued to unfold before their eyes.

It was going to be a long and surprising journey from then on.

(To be continued...)

Hey there! I know that it took a while again. This is the best I could do for now. I'm really sorry if it runs short from your expectations. I'm sorry for all the flaws. As soon as I get the time, I'm going to straighten it all out...I promise. Anyway, I want to thank all of you guys who took the time to read my work. I especially want to thank all the great people whom sent in their reviews. It is very much appreciated. But I have to ask again to please send in your reviews on this chapter. Well, see you soon.

Ja ne!

Michiko


	5. The Stranger and the Dream

Hey there! It's been quite sometime hasn't it? Well anyway, this goes out to all of you who read my fic…ARIGATO GOSAIMAS! I know that this fic is not at all popular or perfect…it's far from it in fact…but I know I gave it my all so I do hope that you continue reading. Besides, it's getting interesting. I mean, I wonder whose the guy who saw Shaoran leave? Was it Yukito? Touya? Eriol? Fugitaka? Yamazaki? Some other guy? Or Sakura's boyfriend, what's-his-name, (Kenji)…hehehe…well I can't tell you…you just have to read it. Don't worry it's only a few paragraphs away so please help yourself in reading.

Chapter 5 The Stranger and the Dream

The man watched as a man left the Kinomoto household. He hadn't seen him before. Who was he? Sakura seemed to know him well enough to ask him inside the house. He stood there in the dark for a while before finally heading to the front steps. He then pressed the bell. His mind was on the man who was just there.

He, the moment, he saw the man, had a bad feeling about him. He knew that with his presence, things would be turning in unexpected ways. He knew that he was no ordinary guy and that their lives would never be the same again.

The man stood there, waiting for Sakura to open the door. He then started to hear Sakura's hurried footsteps growing louder. Before long, Sakura opened the door. After realizing who had arrived, Sakura's face quickly lit up. She smiled at him and let him in.

The man returned a small smile. His thoughts were all confused and mixed up. He hardly even noticed that Sakura had asked him a question. "Hey! Is there anyone home up there?" Sakura said in a louder voice. He shook his head and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" He said.

"I said, is sukiyaki alright with you?"

"Yeah sure…sure…" He replied.

"Honestly Onii-chan, what's up with you today? You're acting weird. Well not that it's unusual but you're weirder today. Did something happen or what?" Sakura said as they both headed to the kitchen.

"Who was that guy who was just here?" Touya finally asked.

Sakura was then pouring some soup in a bowl. She stopped awhile and then replied, "Oh you mean, Shaoran. He's a friend. He helped me carry the groceries back here since you're not much help."

"Shaoran huh? How come this is the first time I saw him here?"

"He just moved here. I met him last night."

"You just met him and yet you consider him a friend, you even let him inside the house."

Sakura handed him the bowl. "So? That's what you did with Yukito. Besides, he's a nice guy and personally I see nothing wrong with that. He helped me fix my car this morning plus he gave me his coat to keep me warm since I was soaked last night." She said as she sat in front of him.

Touya then started to eat. "Hey what's this anyway? An interrogation? I know it's part of your job description but can't you just cut me some slack? Trust me."

"So is what's-his-name, Kenji, out of the picture? You seem so close with this new guy." Touya said, sipping his soup.

"What are you talking about now? If you must know, no. But I've got to tell you…I'm quite confused all of a sudden. Ever since, you know, I started to doubt my feelings. Oh what am I saying? The world must be coming to an end since I'm talking to my big brother about this sort of thing." Sakura said, shaking her head as if trying to get the idea out of her head.

"Sakura, you shall soon see what you can't see." Touya said as he got up and gathered all the dirty dishes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked, slightly feeling the fear build up inside.

Touya grinned. "It means that you're a blockhead and that you should look before you leap. I thought that once you grow up you would change but still…alas…you're still a monster." He said.

Sakura made a face. She then yawned. It was then that she remembered the time. It was getting late. Touya noticed. "Oh well…why don't you freshen up and go to bed? You look as if you hadn't slept in days." He said as he gathered all the dirty dishes.

Sakura nodded. But then again, "Onii-chan, are you sure? Don't you have a test tomorrow? I'll do the dishes." She said as she glanced at the white board.

It was always where the Kinomotos wrote down their schedules. While glancing on it, Sakura was right. Touya did have an exam the following day.

"No. Go to bed, imouto-chan. I don't have an exam tomorrow. It was postponed to the following day. I haven't updated the board yet." Touya explained while doing the dishes. "In that case, oyasumi 'nii-chan." Sakura said enthusiastically. Touya waved his hand.

The next day…

Sakura slept in a little. Touya was thinking of waking her because she was running late but decided otherwise. He knew she was exhausted. Besides, he didn't want her to meet that guy again just yet. He had to learn more about the mysterious man who was there the night before.

Something was wrong with him. Touya could sense a ghost and yet he saw real flesh, or so it seemed. Touya was confused because he had seen things that no one could since he was still a mere child. Sure enough he could tell the difference between the living and the dead. Then why can't he be so sure about that one?

He checked the time. He quickly got his bag and headed for the door. But before he could leave, he heard Sakura scamper down the stairs. He could tell that his sister was really panicking with her footsteps.

Touya couldn't help but grin. Sakura had a piece of toast on her mouth as she ran from the kitchen and headed towards the front door.

Touya couldn't help but give a short giggle as Sakura hurriedly put on her shoes. Sakura shot him a look. This made Touya laugh harder.

"Honestly, 'nii-chan…" Sakura said as she chewed and swallowed the last of her toast. She then stood in front of him and said, "You could have been more considerate. Would you have me sleep the entire day?"

"Yeah. That was my plan actually." Touya replied coolly as he opened the door.

"Baka!" Sakura replied angrily as she opened the door before Touya could and stepped out. Touya couldn't help but grin. He always liked teasing her like that.

"Sakura, really…go back to bed. Who do you think gets to take care of you if you get sick?" Touya said as they walked towards school. Touya always walked Sakura to school ever since the incident with Kenji a few months back. Sakura stopped walking. Touya stopped walking too. He curiously turned to her and asked what was wrong.

"Onii-chan, out with it. Something is up and I know it." Sakura answered.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You're unusually concerned. You're my brother so more or less I know when something's up."

Touya then got serious. It was just like a wake up call. "Stay away from him, Sakura. I mean it. I don't like your boy friend, yes, but I really doubt him more."

Sakura was both taken aback and confused. She wasn't sure who her brother was talking about. "Him? Him who?"

"Damn it, Sakura you know whom I'm talking about. Stay away from him. He's bad news and if you continue to be with him, you're going to have to face a great trial that even I can't explain."

Emotions flared inside of Sakura all of a sudden. She wasn't sure what was going on but she couldn't contain the greatness of the emotions flooding in. "I'm not sure what this is about but you have no right to tell me who I can and cannot see, even if you are my brother."

"How can I get it through that think head oh yours?-" Touya replied in annoyance but before he could continue Yukito came and said, "Good morning you two. It seems that you two are…bonding again."

Sakura and Touya just turned away from each other. Sakura looked at Yukito and gave a short bow and said, "Good morning, Yukito-chan. I guess I better get going now." She bowed again and started walking away.

"Ah Sakura-chan-" Yukito started but Sakura cut off, "Yukito-chan, I wish I could chat but I'm afraid I'm running late. See you later." She then started to run away.

Yukito was about to run after her but Touya suddenly said, "Leave her. She needs to think about what I told her."

"What was that about, Touya? She looks really upset rather than confused." Yukito said.

"Trust me, Yukito. She's my sister. I know what she doesn't show."

"I now it's not my place to say but…I know she's your sister but I know her well enough to read her actions, let alone emotions."

"It's different this time…for her own good." Touya replied as both men started walking.

Yukito was a little skeptical. He had witnessed Touya's love for his sister but he couldn't help but feel it was different from before. He knew Touya didn't like Kenji and his abhorrence grew after the incident that happened between the two a couple of months back. "Is this about Kenji?" Yukito couldn't help but ask. It seemed that he already knew the answer but just wanted to make things cohere a little.

"It's really annoying, you know…how Sakura always attracts the wrong set of people." Touya answered. Hearing himself, it almost had made Touya laugh, himself. _Yeah, she always attracts different kinds of people, even those unseen._

Yukito couldn't help but give a short laugh. He then said, "Wrong for her or wrong for you?" Touya didn't say anything.

Yukito took the hint and said, "Sorry but what do you expect? Sakura's a beautiful, young maiden. She's smart and talented, not to mention very athletic and has a very pleasing personality. A man should be crazy not to like her the very least."

Touya could feel his insides turn. That was the very thing he was afraid of. It would mean that there would be a lot of things that would threaten to crush the 'fragile' heart of his beloved younger sister. _That's what I'm afraid of…_ Touya said under his breath.

"I'm saying this because Sakura is like a sister to me. Give her a little more credit. Trust in her…I'm sure she knows what she's doing. I'm not saying we stop watching over her, let's just give her a little slack. She may prove us wrong."

"You know, Yukito, that is what I'm hoping for…to prove me wrong."

Touya could still feel a little apprehensive. He had always had a very good intuition and so far it had never failed him. How he wished it would fail him now.

"I'm sure she understands…she's just overwhelmed because it came out so fast." Yukito said, thoughtful of the fact that he knew quite well Touya's intentions. "Then again…I guess it's just because Sakura's tired. She looks…exhausted. Didn't she have enough rest last night?" He added. Touya grinned. It was just like Sakura to be stubborn. She should have taken the day off but as he expected, she didn't. "Yeah well…she's got a really big head. She thinks she can take on anything but ends up otherwise." Touya answered.

He then became thoughtful of Sakura, especially the times when they were growing up. She was always strong-willed for that fragile frame. She was always out-going and had a mind of her own. She hasn't really changed that much now that Touya was thinking about it.

Yukito smiled. As if reading Touya's mind, he said, "She has grown up a lot. You say she has a big head, well that's because she has a big heart as well. Sooner or later, she might just surprise you."

"Oh believe me…she never fails to surprise me. But if you tell her that, I'll completely deny it." Yukito grinned.

Sakura walked, her head a little way up on the clouds. _What was Onii-chan talking about?_ She couldn't help but ask herself over and over again. _I bet he saw Shaoran…why does he hate him? He has not even met him yet…I think. But why? Why does he hate Shaoran that much? What did Shaoran ever do to make him feel this way? I know he hates Kenji but somehow I feel that he hates Shaoran more…_

Sakura kept on walking, not noticing anything that she even failed to notice that Kenji was there calling to her, trying to catch up. Before long, Kenji had caught up with her. It really had surprised her when Kenji laid a hand on her shoulder. She almost screamed of fright.

Kenji couldn't help himself but laugh. "What's with you today, Sakura?" He said after a while.

As Sakura caught her breath, she answered, "Nothing. Why did you do that? You scared me half to death!"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry." Kenji then placed his arm around her and said, "Why don't you and I go out later, huh?" He tried to say it as sweetly as possible. Sakura shoved his arm off.

"Look…we've agreed to cool off…for a while I was confused if I really love you but to tell you frankly, it's over between us. So please…I'd rather be left alone. I have other things to worry about right now." Sakura said as calmly as possible. She remembered the incident, what people have been telling her and what Shaoran had told her nights before. She felt a little stupid for just cooling off after the incident. She should have just cut it off entirely then and there. Now she knew she was doing what was right for her for once.

"It's over? Sakura…how can you say it's over? Cool off…fine I accepted that but this…come on…I thought you've forgiven me for the incident-"

"That's where you're wrong, Kenji. I don't think I ever have forgiven you for what you have done. Please…you're just making this hard for yourself. It's over and I would like to move on with my life…without you in it. I just want to forget it…I thought I could just brush it aside but it has been haunting me for this long and it seemed more unbearable this few days. I have let go and I suggest you do the same." Sakura said and walked away. She didn't want him to argue anymore. She didn't want to hear his excuses. As she walked away, she felt like a big thorn had been pulled from her.

"I will never let go, Sakura. You hear me…not this time. I lost you once…I'm not about to lose you again…" Kenji swore under his breath. Memories of the past life came flooding back to him. He clenched his fist as he remembered watching his beloved in another man's arms. What made it worst for him was he lost her to his best friend.

He cursed himself countless times as he made his way to school. He shouldn't have made the mistake months ago. If he hadn't, maybe Sakura would still be his. Now, he was determined to get her back. He won't let her go. He couldn't.

As for Sakura, she felt herself smile as she walked to school. It had been a long time when she felt content with life, not wanting anything more. For the first time in months, she didn't feel confused and she savored the feeling. She had hungered for it for such a long time, she hoped that it would never end.

The events of the morning became insignificant with her. All she cared about at that moment was that she was happy with herself. She was happy she got her freedom back. She was so delighted that everything seemed clear and that there was nothing that could pull her down anymore. But how could she have known that it was just the start of the dream?

Before long, Sakura had met up with Tomoyo. They were instantly absorbed in an animated conversation. They were laughing hard and they were just letting time pass. Pretty soon, the others have joined them. "Sakura, this is Eriol. He came here from England." Tomoyo introduced as Eriol extended his hand.

Sakura accepted it and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Eriol" Eriol told her the same.

"We were supposed to introduce him to you two nights ago but you weren't able to get back in town." Yamazaki said. Sakura smiled, remembering the night and how her conversation with Tomoyo turned out. She knew Tomoyo hadn't said anything about Eriol.

"You're lucky, Sakura. You have friends like these. They were really worried about you when you failed to show up." Eriol commented. Sakura smiled again and nodded.

"I hear that you finally broke up with Kenji. Good for you, Sakura. It's about time." Rika commented. Sakura was taken aback a little. She could have sworn that she had only told Tomoyo and she hadn't had the chance to tell them yet. She was also sure that Kenji wouldn't have said anything. It was in his nature never to talk about those kinds of things openly.

Looking at Sakura's expression, her friends could read what she was thinking so Chiharu quickly said, "Don't worry, Sakura. We know you're thinking whether you told anybody else…"

"We heard it from Hoki. She and her friends saw you with Kenji this morning and heard what you two were talking about. And you know how fast their mouths are."

"Yeah and considering that you're one of the most popular girls in school, it's not a surprise that that kind of news travels fast." Chiharu explained.

Sakura's posture slumped a little. "I still can't understand why anything that happens to me is significant. Why does everybody have to know? You say I'm popular…yeah right…I'm just Sakura…plain and simple. Oh well let's just forget about it and move on. I'm sure there's much more interesting news out there somewhere." She said. Her friends couldn't help it but laugh.

(To be continued…)

Sorry for the late update…very, very busy…sorry again…I'll try better next time…please do send in your reviews so that ideas would flood in easier and so that I'd have some initiative to really update.

Michiko


	6. Cherry Blossom

Chapter 6 Cherry Blossom

" _**Too often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, or the smallest action of caring, all of which have the potential to turn a life around."**_

The day progressed like any other day. It was a little awkward for Sakura because she couldn't help but feel that there were some eyes staring at her. She couldn't determine whether those stares were of prejudice, of contempt, or of something else. She didn't mind them as much as possible.

Her friends were there around her. This enabled her to breathe. As the day continued its course, Sakura quickly forgot about the apprehension she initially felt. It could be said that she forgot all her problems.

That afternoon, Sakura waited by the school gate for Tomoyo. Her cheerleading practice had finished and Rika and the others had already gone home. Tomoyo was still finishing her choir practice so Sakura waited where she would usually wait. She knew that the interschool choir competition was nearing and so they had to practice a little harder. Sakura didn't mind waiting.

"Ah, you're still here, Sakura. I thought you'd gone home by now." Sakura suddenly heard a gentle, young man's voice say. She turned and saw Eriol walking towards her. He had such a gentle smile on his face that it made Sakura forget some of her worries during that day. She faced him and bowed slightly.

"Hi Eriol. I'm afraid I'm giving your comment back at you. Do you live far from here?" She said.

"Not quite. I was just finishing some of my work at the library. It was easier to fill out the university application forms here since the resources about the schools are more complete. So how about you? Waiting for someone?"

"Yeah. I'm waiting for Tomoyo. She's still at choir practice. She asked me to go shopping with her later. You want to come? I promise we don't talk about anything girly so you're safe. Besides, it's going to be fun."

"Are you sure? I mean I'm not intruding am I?" Eriol said.

Sakura laughed and replied, "Eriol, I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't. But if you're not up for shopping, it's ok. I mean, if you're tired…I understand." Eriol smiled. Before long, they were engaged into an animated conversation. Tomoyo soon joined them.

"Sorry I'm late. Sensei asked us to change some stuff a little and we really have to polish it. I hope I didn't have to make you wait that long." Tomoyo said as she placed some music sheets in her bag.

"Don't worry. Eriol was here to keep me company. I asked him to join us at the mall, is that ok with you?"

"Yeah of course. That would be great…at least, we have a guy's point of view." Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo led the way. Sakura and Eriol fell back a little. She then whispered to Eriol, "Now's your chance to escape. I won't say anything until you're far gone, I promise."

Eriol couldn't help but laugh. He then whispered, "Why? Is it that bad? I thought I was safe with you guys?"

"Yeah you are but I thought that this was just a simple, spontaneous thing. If this were what I'm thinking, it would be hard to get away once we're there. Trust me…I know first hand…"

Eriol laughed again. They were right; Sakura did have a very out-going and fun personality. "Nah…I think I'll tag along. This sort of interests me." Eriol replied.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." Sakura said as they both caught up with Tomoyo.

Suddenly, Tomoyo stopped walking.

"What's the matter, Tomoyo?" Sakura said.

"I just remembered…I forgot my camera." She replied.

"It's alright Tomoyo…let's just enjoy this afternoon out…camera-free and everything." Sakura quickly said as she saw that spark in her best friend's eyes. She knew that look very well.

"I wish we could today, Sakura but the pictures are due…and well…you know how it is." Tomoyo said. Sakura gave out a long breath. "So, you guys go ahead. I'll meet you two at the mall. I'll just go home and get my camera." Tomoyo said and before Sakura could say anything, Tomoyo had already left them.

"Great…there we go again. Why do I even bother complaining?" Sakura said aloud.

Eriol grinned. "Because you're a free-spirited young woman and that's just how it is between the two of you." He said.

Sakura gave out another deep breath and replied, "Thanks but I meant that as a rhetorical question."

"Yeah I know but I think you just needed to hear that."

"Yeah well…with Tomoyo…it's really easy to forget." Sakura replied sarcastically. Eriol couldn't stop himself from laughing again. Sakura shook her head.

They made their way to the mall as planned. Eriol's mind was filled with things. He admired Sakura very much and it seemed that that admiration was growing as he got to know her better. It was going as he had planned it. He needed to know the depth of Sakura as soon as possible. He needed to find out if the hidden memories were already beginning to surface.

Things were turning fast and he had to make the appropriate actions to make sure that everything doesn't go up in smokes. There was more at stake this time than the last. A lot more people would get hurt. He wouldn't want this precious flower in front of him to get her heart crushed again. She didn't survive the last time; he feared that she might not survive it again if it did happen.

It pained him so much seeing her so hurt and he couldn't do anything to ease her pain. Now, given another chance to protect her, Eriol was determined never let that happen again no matter what it took. He had to do it…to a peace the past and to pave the way to the future. A long time ago, his precious cherry blossom wasn't given the chance to really live but instead fate was cruel enough to take everything away from her. And he, Eriol, was just there as a spectator.

"Eriol," Sakura then said.

This made him snap back into reality. It was hard for him to hide his sudden surprise but he knew he was successful. Sakura didn't seem to notice anything.

"Do you think…I'll be able to convince my brother to trust me? I mean, I understand how he feels and everything…it's just I feel that he lost his faith in me and that everything I do is wrong. Today, I felt that he seemed stricter than our father."

"I think he gave you all his trust, Sakura. He's just having a hard time showing it. I guess it's just his way of telling you that he cares for you and that he will support you." Sakura was silent for a while. For the first time since that morning, she started thinking about what had happened between her and her brother. One minute they were fine and the next it seemed that the whole world was crashing down.

After reflecting on what Eriol said for a while, Sakura smiled. "Yeah…I guess. You're right. My brother can really act weird sometimes."

"Who are you calling weird, monster?" They heard someone quickly said. This took Sakura by surprise. She almost fell backwards when she bumped into someone. She felt Eriol grab her arm to prevent her from falling. She looked up and saw that it was Touya. "Thanks Eriol." Sakura whispered as she got to her feet.

As Sakura got her composure back, Touya glanced over Eriol. The young man smiled and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Eriol Hiiragisawa. I'm your sister's new classmate." He said as he extended his hand. Touya shook it but being Touya, he showed no change in expression. "I'm Touya and this is Yukito." He replied. As the two men shook hands, Touya looked at Sakura again.

"We were just talking about ghouls and goblins and look! One just happened to bump by." Touya remarked, teasing his younger sister.

"Funny…I was just about to say the same thing." Sakura shot back.

Touya gave a sarcastically surprised look and replied, "Oh, imouto-chan…you're no longer afraid of ghosts? There may be hope for you yet."

"Yeah well…try living with the living dead for the past sixteen years wouldn't you get used to it sooner or later?" Sakura answered.

"Touché! You've got to admit…she's getting better in the argument department. Pretty soon she'll have you speechless, Touya." Yukito commented. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah but sadly, that's the only thing that has improved. You still attract curious characters around you. I guess that'll never change." Touya said.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me, Sakura. We saw Kenji a while ago. You have an odd taste in men, you know that?"

"You find anything far from your standards odd, 'nii-chan. Anyway, I already broke it off with Kenji so you can say whatever you want. I don't care."

"It's about time you did. What took you so long?"

"Like I said, I don't care about it anymore. It's over and it's in the past so I'd really appreciate it if we leave it at that." Sakura then checked her watch and saw that Tomoyo would be due at the mall any minute. They still had to make it there. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you later. We're meeting Tomoyo at the mall. We better get going. Bye Yukito. Bye 'nii-chan."

As Sakura left, Touya said so only the two men could hear, "I'm afraid it isn't over yet…" Yukito looked at him, quite confused.

"Yes, I agree. I haven't known Sakura that long but judging from Kenji's character, I have a feeling it's long from over." Eriol suddenly said before following Sakura.

Touya quickly said, "Eriol, right?"

Eriol stopped walking and turned and smiled. "Watch your back. Now that you're in Sakura's company, Kenji might go after you too."

"I know. That's why I chose to be in Sakura's company. To keep an eye on him so that he won't hurt her again…her friends told me some parts of it. But she's strong…she might just surprise everybody. Now if you'll excuse me, she might wonder where I've gone to all of a sudden." Eriol bowed and quickly followed Sakura.

"We have to keep a close eye on that guy. He has this aura I can't explain." Touya said.

"He seems nice. It looks like he wants to protect Sakura as much as you do." Yukito commented. Touya gave a nod and was silent. _What is this? It's like a story that's coming to life. All these characters…oh man! Sakura, what have you gotten yourself into?_ Touya couldn't help but ask silently. His strong intuitions were kicking in.

Eriol ran to catch up with Sakura. He found her at the corner, waiting for him. Sakura smiled as he caught up with her. She didn't say anything. Eriol found it odd but chose to be silent about it as well. "Sorry about that." Sakura suddenly said.

"About what?"

"About my brother…he can be like that sometimes…especially with new people. He can really be skeptical but he's a nice guy once you get to know him. But if you tell him that, I'll completely deny it." She explained. Eriol couldn't help but laugh.

"It's a great joy to see the diverse relationship between siblings." He said. It made Sakura laugh a little. "I wouldn't call it diverse. It's strange, yes, but it's simple. Well that's what I think." She replied. Eriol nodded. "So, Eriol, what are your plans? I mean, you plan to go to college here, right?"

"Yeah. I thought that it was better to study here since your father did say that philosophy courses offered here are one of the best in the world."

"My father? You know my father?" Sakura asked, somewhat surprised and confused.

Eriol nodded. "I met Professor Kinomoto a few years back when he visited our school. Actually, he's the reason why I'm fascinated with philosophy. I know it's different from what archeology but it really surprised me that his major was philosophy before he pursued archeology." He explained.

Sakura smiled. She had almost forgotten that her father really had a passion for philosophy. He had almost as much books on philosophy as with archeology. Sakura knew that her father would always allot time to read philosophy books every now and then, especially during trying times.

As a kid, Sakura always liked sitting at her father's lap as he would tell her stories about her mother and would always incorporate philosophical ideas at the end. Whenever she would ask him what they meant, he would then put it into words for the young Sakura to understand. But as she grew older, he would give her every now and then pieces of paper with philosophical anecdotes or quotations. At first, Sakura would ask what they meant but her father then would smile and give her vague answers before finally telling her that it was time for her to find the answer for herself. He said that he couldn't teach her everything. That there were some things that she had to figure out on her own.

Sometimes she wondered if her father did the same with her brother. She never did ask. _The answer is only important if you ask the right questions._ It was something her father told her when she reached her teens. She didn't understand it then but now it just made her smile. Then again, she heard Shaoran utter the same words too. Funny how all things seemed to be intertwined.

"Yes. He really loves philosophy. I wouldn't be surprised if he had encouraged you to pursue it because indeed it really is a wonderful subject." Sakura commented.

"What about you? What are you taking up?"

"Me, I plan to take up nursing as my pre-med before finally going into medicine. I want to be a doctor."

This surprised Eriol. _Is it a coincidence or just an accident of fate?_ Eriol couldn't help but question. This time though, he wasn't able to hide his expression.

"I know it's a little surprising but I don't know. A few years back, I suddenly felt this urge to pursue medicine…like I'm inclined to do so. As a child, I've always wanted to be a journalist or a writer but then I figured I can still write but I'd love it better if I became a doctor first." She explained.

Finally realizing that he had shown her something he shouldn't have, Eriol finally said, "Sorry but I didn't know you were that interested in the field of medicine. I think it's a great career choice for you. You would make a great doctor some day."

"Please, don't make me blush. But I truly hope so." Sakura replied. She then smiled at him.

At last, they arrived at the mall. They decided to wait for Tomoyo by the entrance as to make it easier for all of them to spot each other. But what Sakura didn't know was that Kenji had spotted her with Eriol. His eyes were full of vengeance and resentment. But little did he know that Eriol too had spotted him and that he was keeping a close eye on him. Eriol was making sure that he kept his distance and that he wouldn't do anything especially to Sakura. So Eriol just engaged Sakura with an animated conversation. Before long Tomoyo had joined them.

"Sorry I'm late. My mother had talked to me. She said she was leaving for a while. She has some business to attend to." Tomoyo said.

"So are you two ready?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sakura replied.

"Ready for what?" Eriol asked curiously.

Then there was a spark in Tomoyo's eyes. _Oh no…_ Sakura told herself. Tomoyo intertwined her arm with theirs and started to lead the way. "You'll see." Tomoyo said to answer his question. Eriol turned to Sakura and Sakura answered back with an 'I told you so' kind of look.

"Um, Tomoyo, didn't we just finish shooting yesterday? Aren't those pictures enough?" Sakura said, in an attempt to stop herself from being dragged. But deep down she knew that it wouldn't work. Nothing would work if Tomoyo had already set her mind on it. It would be almost next to impossible to convince Tomoyo otherwise unless you could really justify yourself and not just with weak arguments.

"No, I'm afraid not Sakura. I showed the pictures to Uncle. He said that those were great shots but he would need more for the new magazine he's launching in the US. We want you to be the cover girl for its maiden issue." Tomoyo answered.

"Me? On…the…maiden…issue? Tomoyo I don't even know if I want to continue to be a model." Sakura replied.

"This is the last I promise. Just this once, please?" Tomoyo said as she let go of their arms and pleaded to Sakura.

"Alright! All right…this is the last. I know I've heard that before but please let this be the last. We're entering college and you know I have to do good to be able to make it in medicine." Sakura agreed. She couldn't resist Tomoyo especially when she gave her that look. Tomoyo always knew how to convince her. It wasn't a bad request and it became a relief when Tomoyo agreed that it would be the last.

"Thanks Sakura! You won't regret this!" Tomoyo said.

"Oh yeah before I forget…here." Tomoyo said as she handed Sakura with an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Open it." Sakura opened it and there was a letter inside. Sakura read it for a while. Her two companions saw the gradual change in her expression. Once she finished reading the letter, Sakura almost dropped the letter and the envelope.

"Well, what did it say?" Eriol asked.

Sakura was dumbfounded for a while. It became quite a shock that she was having a hard time comprehending what she had just read. It felt like a dream, a wild dream she never expected could happen to her. "I…I…" Sakura started. She couldn't seem to find the right words to express anything at that moment.

"Well?" Tomoyo urged on.

"I got a scholarship." Sakura finally managed to get it out. Then it struck her, "I got a scholarship! Can you believe it? I got a scholarship for my taking up of medicine!" Sakura replied excitedly.

"I thought so." Tomoyo replied.

"Wait! You knew about this?" Sakura suddenly said.

"My mother's grandfather summoned me. He asked me about the daughter of his other granddaughter. You know, what she's like and what her plans were…he saw your pictures you know. He said that you looked like her granddaughter and how you are like her, especially when she also modeled a long time ago. Well, he gave me that to give you." Tomoyo explained.

Sakura hugged Tomoyo. She was filled with great emotions. But then she pulled away and said, "Wait…I can't take this. This is too much."

"He also said that his precious Nadashiko would have liked that very much." Tomoyo added.

"Take it, Sakura. It's not necessarily from a total stranger. It's from our mothers' grandfather. He loved your mother very dearly and promised when she died that he will help you find your dreams too. I'm sure your mother would have wanted you to take it." She added.

Sakura thought for a while and nodded. Tomoyo was right. Her father had told her once about her great-grandfather. She never expected him to help her accomplish her dream. _I have to thank him personally. But I have to tell my dad about this first. _Sakura decided. She also thought that it was better to not tell Tomoyo about that just yet.

"He enclosed a check and said that it's for my school needs next school year." Sakura said as she replaced everything in the envelope and kept it in her bag for safe keeping. "Congratulations, Sakura. That's one step closer to your dreams." Eriol said.

"Thanks Eriol. This really turned my day around." Sakura replied.

Tomoyo glanced at her watch and said, "Let's talk as we walk. Come on. We're wasting precious time here. Time's wasting and we have a lot of pictures to take." She then urged the two to move on. Before long, Sakura was on the dressing room while the two were outside waiting for her.

(To be continued…)

Hey there! Well, so far I wasn't able to get any reviews from the last chapter. Um…does that mean no one likes my story? Oh well…I'm enjoying writing it anyway. But it would really be better if someone at least reads it right? Sorry if I'm sounding desperate but I would really like to know what you think. Please do review. I guess it's also my fault for not being a good enough writer to update quickly and everything…oh well.

Michiko


	7. The Gates Have Opened

Chapter 7 The Gates Have Opened

"The longest journey of any person is the journey inward." – Dag Hammerskjoeld

Tomoyo led the way through the mall into one of her mother's shop. There she had all the clothes she had made be brought. She then turned to Sakura and said, "Ok, Sakura. Time to change and let's get started. The first outfit is already in the dressing room." Sakura took a deep breath and headed to the dressing room.

"Hey, don't forget to smile later, ok?" Tomoyo called out. "Yeah…yeah…" Sakura replied almost tired. This made Tomoyo laugh. She couldn't help it. She liked dressing Sakura up in get-ups that she had made ever since they were younger. She then turned to Eriol and smiled. "Come on. Please, please…have a seat and make yourself comfortable. I'm sure you won't get bored." She said. Tomoyo couldn't hide her laughter.

Eriol sat at the apple green sofa as Tomoyo had suggested. It was really comfortable and he noted that the cushions and pillows there, though minimal were really soft too. "You really take pleasure in doing this to Sakura, don't you?" Eriol commented as Tomoyo sat next to him.

Tomoyo offered a grin. "I guess that's why you had a lot of albums of her in your room." He also said.

This made Tomoyo laugh. "She's just so cute! It's really hard to resist you know." She answered. Now this made Eriol laugh too.

"I know that you've noticed that Sakura is a really, really special person." Tomoyo then said, almost dreamily.

Eriol smiled as he looked at his companion. "It's hard to miss." He offered back.

But as suddenly as Tomoyo's spirit was up, Eriol saw the drastic change of demeanor of the young maiden beside him. "…she really didn't deserve what had happened a few months back…" Tomoyo said under her breath. She didn't know that Eriol had heard what she had said. He knew that it wasn't intentional that Tomoyo had let him hear but it was something that peaked his interest at that moment.

What had happened a couple of months back that seemed so terrible that everyone refused to talk about it? He knew vague details but since the topic was introduced again, he couldn't help but think of what it really was. It was so frustrating as well as nerve-racking because he was so desperate to protect his precious little flower from all that threatened to hurt her.

Eriol opted to remain silent and acted as if he was exploring the store with his eyes. He knew that it was a subject that Tomoyo wasn't really open to discuss, especially with Sakura nearby. As if suddenly waking from a dream, Tomoyo realized that she shouldn't be acting the way she was. She quickly smiled and turned to Eriol. She said, "Is this your first time witnessing a photo shoot?" Eriol nodded. He decided not to say anything else. He had a feeling that his curiosity might just show if he wasn't careful.

"I'm sorry, Eriol." Tomoyo suddenly said.

Eriol acted as if surprised. He turned to her and noted that she had her head down. He still said nothing. He knew it would be wiser to let her talk. It seemed that she needed to get something out from her chest…something that she had kept for a long time. "I know that you've noticed that there are times when we…I mean…I in particular…change emotions...expressions…" She started to say.

"You know, it wasn't always like this. It was very different back then." She added. Tomoyo looked up and smirked a little. "It just comes to show that a lot of thing can happen in a year's time." Tomoyo finished.

After a moment of silence, Eriol decided that it was his chance to unravel some things. It was a bold move and he knew it. It was a leap of faith but he knew it had to be done. "Yes…a year can seem both a short time as well as an eternity." He said. _Would she take the bait? _He asked himself. He somehow wished she would.

It felt a little awkward. Eriol felt that it was as if he was using Tomoyo but then he reasoned that the truth had to be known and that it was better for Tomoyo to play her cards at that moment. It cannot be denied that it was really bothering her and if she didn't face it then, she might never face it.

"Sakura seems to trust you, you know. Even if she had just met you, I can see that she trusts you right away. She seems comfortable talking to you." Tomoyo started to say.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Eriol…she treats you different from other people she just met…like she has met you before. I know how it sounds but I should know…I've known her forever. If she trusts you then I guess you have the right to know what had happened." Tomoyo explained.

As it dawned on Eriol, he still felt it was wrong. No matter what he had rationalized only moments before, he finally decided to get away from the topic. It didn't feel right that he was going to find out that way…from Tomoyo. "No, Tomoyo. I don't think that I should know what it is. But I know that there is something else that is bothering you. If you don't mind, I'd rather talk about that." Eriol answered.

Tomoyo just gave a small smile. "Hmm…that sounds fair." She then stood up and took a few steps before saying, "Now that Kenji is really out of the picture, I think that it is time that we talk about it." She then motioned the shop's personnel to leave them and close the door. "I guess the shoot can wait right?" She smiled as she turned back at Eriol.

Just then Sakura came out. She was wearing a white, turtleneck, cotton, sleeveless shirt with a long silver necklace with a simple diamond designed pendant. She had on baby pink knee length flowing skirt and a simple rose blazer with rose designs on front of the pockets made from pearls. Her hair was tied up with just a pony tail, revealing silver dangling earrings. Her slender, tall legs were exemplified by the white sandals with straps going up to about 3 inches from her knee with a white flower as an accessory to it. Her heels weren't that high but it gave Sakura a finished, refined look.

"Ok, Tomoyo. At last, your design is a little simpler than usual." Sakura commented with a smile. For a moment, both Tomoyo and Eriol were stunned. Tomoyo knew that the simple design would suit Sakura but even she didn't expect to exemplify her natural beauty the way it did. Eriol was speechless. For once, he was really lost for words. The two almost forgot what they were talking about.

"Um guys…hi!" Sakura said to snap them back to reality. "So…how do I look? There's nothing wrong is there? I mean…did Tomoyo over do it again?" Sakura continued.

Tomoyo shook her head and replied, "Sakura you're always a kidder. Anyway, it looks absolutely perfect you know. It has the edge I was going for."

"The edge?" Sakura asked, quite curiously.

"Yeah the edge…you know…that some thing extra special that kinda says…WOW!" Tomoyo explained and laughed.

"This is the maiden issue, you know and it really has to make a lasting statement." She added as she approached her best friend.

"Hai…hai…" Sakura replied with understanding.

"Well Eriol? What do you think? Don't you think Sakura looks beautiful?" Tomoyo then said.

Eriol smiled and stood. He approached the two girls. "I think that is an understatement. She looks absolutely exquisite." He commented.

Sakura blushed on the comment. "Ok guys…let's just get this over with so we can watch a movie or something." Sakura said to deviate from the subject at hand. She always felt quite uncomfortable when she was the center of everyone's attention and that they were really saying things like that.

"Um Sakura…before we start…well…now that Kenji is out of the picture…do you mind if we talk about him?" Tomoyo suddenly said.

Sakura was stopped for a while. "Are you sure it won't affect out work? I mean…I'm ok with me talking about it because I figured that it actually helps talking about it but I don't know with you guys…are you guys comfortable talking about it?" She answered. "Well…if it's alright with you…" Tomoyo started but Eriol suddenly said, "Are you sure, Sakura, that you really alright talking about it? We are only thinking of you."

It took a while before Sakura could answer but she finally nodded. "After what he did, it shook me up…yeah…but now I want to get back to who I was, you know…the person who isn't afraid to talk about the past." Sakura answered as she sat at the sofa.

Both understood that Sakura was really ready to let go. She did break up with the guy that morning. They didn't say anything as they sat at either sides of Sakura. "Eriol, you don't know the entire story right?" Sakura started. She knew that both her companions were really apprehensive in starting the conversation, especially Eriol since he wasn't there and not to mention that they have just met.

"Tomoyo and the others have only told me vague details about it." Eriol replied.

(to be continued…)

I know it took so long but I couldn't continue because of school work and of a certain virus that infiltrated and destroyed my file! It was already finished…ready to be posted and that happened…haya…anyway, I purposely made it this short because the purpose of this chapter is only up to this point please do review it seems that no one really reads/ reviews this so I was thinking of stopping and deleting this story all together but who knows hehe

Michiko


	8. the unopened package

Chapter 8 Unopened Package

"Impossible is nothing." – Batch Centenniales '07 SLCN

Sakura sat there while her two companions watched her apprehensively. She did say that it was alright but somehow they knew that deep down she was indeed uncomfortable talking about the subject. Neither wanted to start the conversation even if Sakura had already initiated so they did the next best thing, which was to sit next to her at the sofa. Sakura then looked from Eriol to Tomoyo, with a faint smile upon her lips. She had no idea how hard it was to just talk about it with no excess baggage until they were starting to have that talk.

"This morning…" , Sakura started, somewhat unsure of herself about how to go about it. "As you guys know very well, I finally had the courage of breaking up with Kenji. I don't know what got into me but I suppose this was a long time coming." She then gave out a short, uneasy laugh.

"It was the right thing to do, Sakura. I mean, I'm sure that it happened for a reason but honestly I have been waiting for you to move on with your life. It felt as if from that time, I was watching become a prisoner." Tomoyo said. Inside, she was afraid that it was the wrong thing to say but she just wanted her best friend to hear it from her.

Sakura nodded. She then turned to Eriol. "I suppose it was a good thing that you didn't see me that time because I can tell you that I was a total wreck." She addressed him. She wasn't even thinking about whether or not it was the right thing to say but somehow it had felt inside of her that it was the right thing to say to him. She wasn't sure how right she was. "Anyway, Eriol I wish to speak frankly because I'm not quite sure how to sugar coat it or make it sound remotely fine." She said again.

Eriol was unsure of how he was supposed to react at that but opted to say nothing. Sakura just closed her eyes, nodded once and gave a small smile in acknowledgement. She said, "A few months ago, I found out and saw for myself that Kenji was unfaithful and was playing me for a fool. He had this other girl he was flirting with and she actually told me that they were intimate for quite some time. I guess it was stupidity on my part that I trusted him when he said that he would break it off with the other girl and kept the relationship going."

Sakura stood up and started to pace in front of them not exactly looking at anything. There was a long, blankness to her gaze. "There's something you don't know…no one knows but myself and of course Kenji. I resigned myself to not tell anyone because I was afraid." She then turned to Tomoyo. "Do you remember? Do you remember when I became distant and refused to talk to anyone?" Tomoyo nodded.

"During that time, I actually confronted Kenji and was really ready to leave him then and there. But then he started to say weird things like he lost me once before and that he wouldn't allow losing me again. He would do anything even hurt the people whom I hold dear if I broke away. He said he would go to the lengths of killing the one I love just to keep me. I don't know…it's weird…but now I just had to break away so I did what I did. I guess I'm putting all of you in jeopardy but I just wanted to be free. Maybe it's selfish on my part…I don't know how to protect you…I figured that staying with him is worse not just for me but for you because he is also hurting you now indirectly…"

"You don't have to justify what you did, Sakura. As long as you are free from him and you can be yourself again, it doesn't matter. Let me just say this, it was self-sacrifice on your part for all of those months by just endured for your love ones to be safe. I don't believe one minute that any of them will hold that against you in what is to happen." Eriol said as he turned Sakura to face him with a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Tomoyo smiled and stood. "Eriol's right you know? I think I speak for every one when I say that I'm so glad you finally broke it off with him. He was holding you back and I'm sorry to say but that isn't love. That's bondage." She said.

"Just don't tell anyone I said that ok? It's enough that they know that I'm single again and loving it." Sakura said with a short laugh. "Yeah you're back." Tomoyo replied laughing. Eriol couldn't stop himself from smiling also.

"Ok come on don't think I forgot the photo shoot. Come on. We're on a deadline." Tomoyo said.

Sakura exasperated. "You know that's the reason why I vented out my emotions so that the pictures would turn out fine." She replied sarcastically.

"Glad to hear that." Tomoyo replied.

"Honestly I was hoping you'd forget." Sakura replied and looked at Eriol. She gave him this pleading, 'help me out of this' look.

Eriol smiled back. "The faster you get do what she says, the faster we can all get out of here. Besides, I don't think it's that bad. I mean a beautiful girl like you can do it without any effort whatsoever." He teased.

"See?" Tomoyo said.

Sakura, resigned to her fate, replied, "Fine, fine. Let's just get this over with. Having you two ganging up on me, I guess I have no choice."

After a while and Sakura trying on different outfits, Tomoyo being the photographer and Eriol being the impromptu editor, they were finished. "That was surprisingly interesting, if you don't mind me saying. I've never really understood what it took to take photos for magazines and advertisement until today." Eriol commented, he knew that it would somehow tease Sakura.

The two girls laughed. "Well, it's natural for Sakura because you know, her mother was a model when she and Sakura's father got married." Tomoyo said.

"So it's 'like mother, like daughter' kind of thing. I would not be surprised. I mean, you would have had to inherit traits from someone right?" Eriol replied.

Sakura gave a small, meek smile. She was blushing and she was trying very hard to hide it. "Ok guys…haha…it's funny…now can we talk about something else?" Sakura finally said, somewhat uneasy.

That evening, after dinner at Tomoyo's, Eriol offered to walk Sakura home. He knew that after the breakup and with a guy like Kenji involved, she shouldn't be allowed to be on her own for awhile. He knew him in their past life and if he was just like who he was back then as he seem to portray, Sakura was in danger. He tried to hide it and at the same time he kept an eye out in case something happens. He wasn't able to help her then and now he was determined to help her even if it would mean him laying down his life.

"Thanks for walking me home, Eriol. You didn't have to you know?" Sakura said as they walked the quiet streets towards the Kinomoto residence.

Eriol smiled and said, "I know but I want to. You're a young lady and it's late. It's unsafe for you to be walking alone at this hour."

Sakura couldn't help but blush a little. She gave him a smile and replied, "You're a real gentleman, you know that?"

Eriol grinned.

"Ok I'm about to tell you something that will sound totally weird."

"Ok, Sakura. Try me."

"I don't know but somehow I feel so comfortable being around you. I know we've just met but somehow it really feels like I can trust you with everything…that's I've known you for a long time. That's weird isn't it?" Sakura said. Eriol knew that it was starting, pretty soon memories of the past will start to overflow her mind and she would be confused. He knew that it was going to happen. He was prepared.

"Well, you might call it weird but I don't think so. I'm not being arrogant or anything like that but I believe that what the mind is trying to remember, the heart already knows the answer. The mind is just too stubborn to listen." Eriol said. It was of multiple meanings and Eriol knew that sooner or later, Sakura would be able to figure it out.

Sakura smiled and replied, "Philosophy major does suit you. Not only are you a perfect gentleman but also a very wise philosopher. Anyway, I think I can understand what you mean. To tell you the truth, it is what almost everybody has been telling me lately. I'm not so sure what it really means but I know that something will be happening that is a long time coming. That is something I am feeling that my mind is agreeing to."

Eriol couldn't help it but laugh. The Sakura he was seeing right before his eyes hasn't changed from the Sakura he knew back then. Even in adverse situations, she still could find just a tinge of humor and look at the bright side of life. How she could have a smile across her face amidst problems, he may never know but was very glad that she had that quality in her. It made the need to protect her grow more intense inside of him. It seemed that the more time he spent with her, the more determined he was in protecting her.

Reflecting about everything and judging from the statements, stories and gestures of the people around Sakura, it seemed to Eriol that everybody was indeed ready and determined to protect Sakura. It hadn't surprised Eriol one bit because Sakura had this aura in her that draws people close to her, that intensifies the feeling of protecting her as much as she protects them with everything that she has. He will be there for her once the memories start flowing. He has to. Others, he knew, will be there as well but he vowed to make sure that he'd be there especially if Kenji was around. Something bad might happen if he won't be doing anything.

"Eriol, can I ask you something?" Sakura suddenly said.

"Of course." He replied.

"Do you think that it's possible to fall in love and not even know it? I mean…ok…it's confusing and well I don't feel quite comfortable asking my father that question…much less my brother…" Sakura explained.

Eriol grinned. "You know I think you have a career in philosophy yourself."

Sakura couldn't help it but laugh. "No seriously."

"I am serious. Does this face look like I'm lying?" Eriol said.

Sakura smiled and looked at him. She didn't reply.

"Anyway, why do you find yourself questioning yourself if you are in love or not?"

"I'm confused."

"So am I."

"What?"

"No I'm kidding. Seriously, do you find yourself questioning if you are in love or not?"

"And like I said, I'm confused. I wouldn't be asking if I weren't right?"

"Touché. Well we won't be getting anywhere if we keep passing the 'confusion' scenario back and forth. So I suppose, you wouldn't be asking if whether or not it were possible to fall in love and not even know it if you weren't in love with someone else."

"Now I'm really confused because then I'd have to figure out with whom." Sakura replied laughing.

"That would be a big problem." Eriol replied. Sakura laughed some more. "But I do think that is possible. I mean, think about it. Maybe you are not ready to accept that reality and haven't really gotten to the point where you have sorted out your feelings yet." Eriol then said.

Sakura stopped laughing and gave a nod. "I suppose you're right. But you know what? I think you should consider being a psychologist or a sociologist…you seem to be very good in reading people." She said. _Only people I'm close to…if you only knew the truth right now and then maybe you can understand why I can understand what you are trying to tell me…something you did years ago…_Eriol said to himself. "Actually I did consider that." Eriol replied laughing. "Honestly speaking, you aren't the only one who have said that to me." He added.

"Really? Then what made you set on philosophy?"

"A promise that I made years ago…it's my honor as a gentleman to keep that promise." Eriol replied with a smile. Sakura just nodded. She looked at him and said, " It's very noble of you, Eriol. I applaud you for it. It is pretty rare to find someone like you nowadays." Eriol gave her a smile again.

Sakura wasn't sure what it was but Eriol's smile seemed familiar. It seemed so reassuring that it made her feel so safe. It also seemed that it had been such a long time since she had felt like that before. But it was unmistakable…the feeling…somehow she knew him before but couldn't quite place it. She didn't mind because it made her feel so safe in his presence that it would almost seem that nothing bad was going to happen to her if Eriol was at her side. The only people who made her feel that way was her father, brother, Yukito and…recently, Shaoran. She welcomed it instead of dismissing it. It fed her curiosity that would eventually lead to the uncovering of the truth.

Upon arriving at her front door, Sakura once again turned to Eriol. She said, "Eriol, really thank you for walking me home. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

Eriol smiled and replied, "It's my pleasure, Sakura. See you at school tomorrow."

"Yes, see you. Good night."

"Good night."

As Eriol was walking home, he had a wisp of a familiar aura nearby. It was somewhat faint. He knew that it wasn't Kenji but still he could feel that Kenji was also nearby. He was aware that the man was watching him and Sakura on their way to the Kinomoto residence. His aura was getting farther and judging from that, Eriol knew that Kenji was moving away, perhaps indulging himself with a plan. Eriol kept an eye on that but most of his attention was with the new aura that was getting stronger as he continued walking.

Eriol found himself entering the premises of that park when he suddenly stopped and grinned. "Shaoran." He suddenly said.

The young man then walked into the light from the shadows. Eriol then turned to face him. "I can't say that I'm surprised to see you." Eriol added Shaoran had his usual stoic expression, somewhat uncertain who this person was though his aura was somewhat familiar.

"I see that you are somehow doing well…though…why you weren't reborn like the rest of us will remain a mystery to me." Eriol said.

"I only know one other person with this aura but it was a long time ago. Also, the aura is somewhat different now." Shaoran finally replied.

"Well that's because I am no longer the person you knew a long time ago. I contain some of his memories and power but I am different." Eriol answered.

"But you do know who I am, right?" He added.

Shaoran grinned, letting go of his stoicism. How could he not know? He knew very well who this person was. "Of course, Clow Reed." Shaoran answered and gave a bow.

"Nowadays I go by the name of Eriol Hiragisawa. But of course just call me Eriol." He replied as he sat on a bench nearby.

Shaoran followed and also sat on a bench. "I suppose I don't need to ask if you have already met up with Sakura. You wouldn't be here if you haven't." Eriol commented.

"Neither have you." He answered.

"There's a chance that she might regain her memory but personally, even if it hurts, I wouldn't want that. I hurt her so much once. I wouldn't want that to happen again, especially now…with my condition and everything around her." Shaoran said, heart sunken. Emotions filled his face, something very rare.

"I understand but what is inevitable cannot be changed. If it is fated that she remembers, we cannot do anything about it but be there for her. I know how you are feeling and thus that is how you think but then…honestly I would want her to remember because that is the only way for her to truly move on with her life. Also, she has to in order to protect what she holds dear now."

Shaoran was somehow surprised with what he had just heard. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, something is about to happen, Shaoran. I will do my best to hold it off but I need your help. I am not as strong as I was and things will still happen. You have to be there to help her. She is the only one who can stop it. She is the only one who has the power. In the process, I'm afraid her memories will start to rise as well and that will be the hardest thing that will happen to her."

"She has the power…? What are you saying? What is going on?" Shaoran questioned, almost scared. He didn't want anything to happen to Sakura.

"You know I cannot say that, Shaoran. Just be ready and be there for her. I know your feelings towards her haven't changed. It will soon begin. Besides, there are other things to worry about. Hideyoshi is also back and I'm afraid that his memories are with him, not to mention he is Sakura's now ex-boyfriend."

"So he's the one Sakura was telling me about. This is no good."

"I agree. Alas, it's getting late. See you around, Shaoran." Eriol said and left. Shaoran stayed there, deep in thought for a while.

Meanwhile…

"'nii-san, I'm home." Sakura called out as she entered the house and fixed her shoes. "Where are you?" She called again.

"I'm over here. Hey we have to talk." He answered.

Sakura became a little confused but still followed to voice to the living room. Upon entering, she found her brother and Yukito with a lot of book sprawled across the table. They seemed to have a lot of homework to get done.

Sakura smiled as she sat down in one of the chairs. "Hey Yukito." Sakura said and gave him a smile.

Yukito returned a warm smile and said, "Hey Sakura. Welcome back." Sakura smiled again.

"So, what's up, 'nii-san?" Sakura asked.

"Dad's trip got held up. It's going to be awhile before he can come back. And I have to leave town for about a day or two for work. I'll have to take that for me to get a full-time job after I graduate but I know I can't leave you here alone. You might just wreck the place."

"You do know that for a short while there I was enjoying a civil conversation with you. You just had to add the last part."

Touya smirked. "Ok fine, fine. But seriously. I'm worried about leaving you alone especially since you just broke up with Kenji and I still don't trust him." Sakura gave a nod.

"You can't miss this trip, 'nii-san because of me. I mean, this is your life we are talking about and I think I'll be able to pull it off for two days. Don't worry I'll manage not to wreck the house as you say." Sakura replied, smiling and got an apple. She then got up and was ready to leave.

"Did I miss something here? We're we negotiating?" Touya said.

"No. But I'm telling you to go and get the job. Look if it makes you feel better-"

"Yeah to make it a little better, I've asked Yukito to look after you while we're not around." Touya cut off. Sakura was taken aback.

"I'm not a child, brother and besides I don't want to bother Yukito like that."

"Actually I was the one who offered, Sakura."

"Really Yukito it's ok. Besides, I will have to prove myself once and for all because none of you guys can always be with me for the rest of my life."

"It's not that." Touya said.

"Then what is it then?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

Then suddenly there was this noise coming from their father's study. All of them looked at that direction and then at each other. "That." Touya just answered and got up. Sakura was about to follow when he said, "No you stay here. Yukito watch over her."

"Got it." Yukito answered. He then blocked Sakura's path. "Stay close to me, Sakura." He said. Touya then slowly made his way towards the study.

Touya got a baseball bat from the closet before entering the room. It was dark and it seemed that nothing had been moved. Touya slowly made his way around the study. Careful not to make a sound, all of his senses heightened, Touya crept every turn around their father's shelves and saw nothing but he knew there was something there. He could feel it. When he was satisfied that there was no one there, he went out and joined Sakura and Yukito at the living room. He shook his head upon entering. Relief spread in the faces of Yukito and Sakura.

Sakura stood up and made her way out of the living room. "Well, good night guys. I better start doing my assignment for tomorrow." She said before leaving. But as she passed Touya, she felt dizzy and almost tripped. Touya held her arm. Yukito suddenly stood as he too was surprised.

Touya looked at her with much concern and asked, "Hey Sakura, are you alright?"

Sakura held on to her brother's arm for support in regaining her composure. "Are you sure there is nothing there, 'nii-san? It's going to sound weird but it feels like something is there." She said as she regained her footing. Touya's eyes narrowed and soon closed. Yukito took this as a sign that Touya knew what Sakura was talking about.

"Sakura." Touya simply said, gently that it took Sakura in much surprise. "Stay here." Touya added. In his eyes Sakura saw so much gentleness and almost fear, some things she never saw in him before. "Yukito, look after her." He said before he started towards to study again. But Sakura caught his arm. Touya didn't turn back or struggle to break free.

"No, 'nii-san. I'm not about to let you go in there alone. You've been scaring me whole life so I know there is something there. I want to come. It feels as if it's calling me so please, brother…" Touya took her hand, not turning back or saying anything but rather led her. He knew that she was right. It was indeed calling for her. Yukito followed the two.

The moment they entered the room, Touya and Yukito seemed paralyzed. They couldn't move an inch or even speak. Sakura started to panic. She couldn't understand what was happening to the two. "'nii-san, Yukito, what's happening? What happened to you two?" She said. But as she tried to move towards them, she found herself incapable of just that. 'What's this?' Sakura asked herself. Suddenly, a faint glow from behind caught their eye. It was coming from behind one of the shelves. Slowly but steady, it started to illuminate brighter and brighter.

Sakura felt all her anxiety lift from her. The light seemed warm and inviting. She started to walk towards it. Touya wanted to yell out to his sister not to go but was unable to. Yukito stopped struggling as something inside him was telling him that it was alright. He didn't know how to communicate this to Touya. He was behind him and both of them couldn't speak so Yukito watched helplessly as Touya continued to struggle at the same time Sakura was approaching the light.

Curiosity enveloped Sakura the more she neared the source of the light. What it was drawing her near, she didn't know but she trusted the feeling completely. Sakura stood there taking in the light. Suddenly there was a staff from within the center of the light. It was just there. Sakura felt compelled to reach out for it. Though she was still apprehensive, she still reached out for it. The moment she did, she felt this great power flow inside of her. Flashed of images flooded her head. She wasn't sure what they were but she lost control over them. It sucked her inside that it felt as if it was never going to end. So much, so fast, Sakura didn't realize it but her strength was fading just as fast.

As suddenly as it started, the light faded and Sakura lost consciousness. Touya caught her just in time. Yukito stood beside the two. Sakura was holding the staff, now transformed into a necklace.

"I suppose this is the time." Touya said softly. He then gathered his sister in his arms. "What I don't understand is that." He added.

"That my friend was just the passing of the power." Yukito replied.

Touya was surprised with Yukito's answer. He wasn't expecting him to answer like that. _What did he know? _Touya couldn't help himself from asking. Suddenly, Yukito himself was engulfed with light. He then transformed into another being he had never seen before. Then another light nearby formed nearby and at the same time, another creature appeared.

"My name is Yue, the guardian of the moon." Yukito's other self said.

"And my name is Keroberos, guardian of the sun." The lion-like creature said. "We serve the master of the key, the master of the cards." Keroberos added.

Yukito then took a step forward towards Touya and Sakura. He then said, "Touya, as of now, we serve Sakura, the mistress of the cards and the keeper of the key." Touya turned to face them.

"Yue, is that why you became close with my sister as Yukito?"

"Yes. It was destined a long time ago yet I was tasked to find her worthy. My judgment is final. I find her worthy to hold the key and command the cards." Touya gave a nod and turned towards the door.

Before he started to head for the door, he said, "Turn back into Yukito and you…turn into something less grotesque."

"Grotesque? Why I despise that." Keroberos said, outraged.

Touya just smirked and turned slightly, "Sakura has never seen you before. I know my sister well enough that seeing you the moment she wakes up will scare her like crazy. We don't want that do we?" He then turned again.

"Touya is right, Keroberos." Yue said transforming back into Yukito.

"Sakura has this fear in her. It's better if you turn into your other, less repulsive form." Yukito said.

Still quite outraged, Keroberos submitted to the fact that they were right and transformed into something like a stuffed toy. Yukito opened the door and they all headed out. Touya led the way towards Sakura's room.

Touya gently placed Sakura on her bed. He then sat next to her bed while Yukito stood by the doorway and Keroberos was hovering nearby. "Was this supposed to happen?" Touya suddenly asked. Yukito wasn't sure what he was asking about and neither did Keroberos. "If you have found her worthy, then why did the power seem to overwhelm her? Was it too soon for her to take on the responsibility?" Touya asked.

(to be continued…)

Hehe I finally finished this chapter after a very, very long time. Please do review guys. See you guys again soon.

Michiko


	9. And So It Begins

Chapter 9 And So It Begins

"The more." – Batch Magis '08 SLCN

"No." Yukito replied. "To be honest with you, this wasn't supposed to happen to Sakura." He added.

Keroberos was serious and wasn't saying anything. Touya too became serious. He didn't reply. Yukito knew what was probably going through his head.

"She hasn't awakened yet. I suppose this was really going to happen." Touya finally said.

"It was bound to happen." Keroberos suddenly said.

Both men turned to face him. "What do you mean?" Touya asked. Keroberos then hovered, approaching Touya.

"Sakura was chosen a long time ago. It's true that she hasn't awakened yet but it's starting." He replied.

"I still don't understand. I know that something is happening but what is it?" Touya asked.

"Touya," This time it was Yukito's turn to speak. He was one in mind with Yue and both guardians felt that no matter what explanation they give him, there will be still some things that cannot be explained, while some, are without any answers. "All you need to know is that Sakura possesses this power she is unaware of unlike you. In order for her to control and use it to the fullest, she must unlock her past. It won't be easy."

"It is understandable that you wish to learn and understand everything because she is your sister but we also don't know how things will turn out and how to explain this entirely." Keroberos then said.

Touya gave a nod and glanced back at Sakura. "What does she have to do now? I mean, does she go into training or something?" He asked.

"Yes…somehow. The power of the staff only amplifies the power of the keeper. This is all new to her so controlling the power is going to be quite a challenge for her." Yukito replied.

Yukito took a step forward towards the two siblings. "You probably feel powerless about this but you do have to understand that no matter what we do, we cannot stop fate. Sakura is going to need you so you must believe that she can handle whatever it is that is bound to happen." He said.

Touya stood silently. He closed his eyes then addressed Yukito, "I never doubted her strength. But you are right. I am powerless. Just promise me that you will protect her."

"Sakura…Sakura…" A gentle voice seemed to be calling her from afar. She wasn't sure where it was coming from but it seemed familiar and warm. She felt safe as she allowed herself to drift towards the voice. Everything was light. She felt as if floating in nothing. Sakura opened her eyes. The brightness hurt but only for a moment and then everything was clear. She found herself in a hallway. It seemed very familiar, like she had been there before. Sakura could hear flowing water, soothing her. Birds were chirping and nothing showed traces of darkness. From a distance, Sakura could see that there was an open door at the end of the hallway.

She followed the sounds there. The white curtains were flowing gently by the breeze. It seemed to be teasing her, inviting her to their embrace. Sakura felt compelled to go, nothing inside her heart or her mind was telling her not to go. Rather, it seemed to be pushing her. The voice called out to her again. It seemed to be coming from beyond the open doors, beyond the white veils. As she drew near, from the white curtains, she could tell that there was a man standing at the terrace. He seemed to be waiting for her.

Curiosity enveloped her but at the same time, deep down she felt that she knew the man who was calling for her. As Sakura drew nearer, the figure of the man became more prominent. His features were starting to become focused. Sakura noticed that the man seemed to be looking beyond the balcony. She stopped, somewhat unsure all of a sudden if she should proceed. Just then, as if the man knew what she was feeling, he turned towards her.

Sakura was shocked as she didn't expect the man to look back at her with a big, soothing smile on his face. A spectacle on one eye. A gentle smile. Bright eyes. Long hair tied neatly back. Black robes with an emblem of the sun and the moon on it. He looked familiar as her heart became at ease. "Sakura, welcome home." He suddenly said.

Sakura wanted to speak but it seemed that her tongue had become stuck at the roof of her mouth. The man smiled at her again. "It's ok Sakura. Please." He then motioned her to come nearer.

Sakura came closer, her eyes still fixed on the man's eyes, not saying anything. He then gestured to what was beyond the balcony. Sakura followed with her eyes.

"Welcome home, Sakura. It started here and soon it will end here." He said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura finally managed to ask.

The man smiled patiently at her. "Just remember this, Sakura. No matter what happens, I will always be here by your side. There will also be others who will no hesitate to fight for you. All you have to do is believe and everything will come in due time."

"I'm sorry. I still don't understand. May I ask…who you are?"

The man smiled and held her hand. He then placed a necklace with a star pendant on it. He closed her hand and looked at her straight in the eyes again. "I am Clow Reed. Don't be afraid to seek your past to seek the future. Now you hold the brightness of your own star. You have the power. You just have to believe."

Sakura felt the necklace in her hand. The power. The familiarity of the entire thing. It felt warm to her touch. But she was troubled. Clow Reed knew that. He held her hand more tightly. "Finish what I couldn't." She looked up at him with inquiring eyes. Clow Reed answered with a smile and said, "I have created things which I do not regret. But my magic is not enough to finish the war that had started years ago. You have that power in you. I will always be here to guide you. But I can't unlock your power. Don't fret. When the time comes, you will know." Tears started to flow down Sakura's eyes.

Clow Reed looked at her with great love and sympathy. He wished that he could tell her everything, the truth but he knew that it wasn't the right time for her to know. She had to remember on her own. She just had to. The cruel fate the universe was playing…even he who possessed so much magic cannot bend the will of the universe. He must submit himself to it. He opened his arms for her.

Sakura allowed herself to be embraced and comforted. She couldn't control her tears. Her mind could not understand but her heart knew that he speaks to truth. Her heart knew him, perhaps in another life time…it didn't matter because she knew him. Clow Reed embraced her…his beloved sister…born again in another life…he couldn't protect her once…he vowed that no matter what happens he would be there for her now.

It pained him that he could not tell her. He had missed her. She died far from her beloved. He had watched helplessly as her life drained from her. His beloved sister…if only…but he knew that there are far more important things than his emotions. Also he knew that deep inside her heart, she knew who he was or lest she wouldn't have allowed him to hold her that moment or she wouldn't have trusted him, his words.

He drew his courage once more to keep a clear, encouraging face, careful not to betray any trace of pain he was feeling, "Sakura." He said as he pulled away from her. He glanced down at her and smiled. She was still the same, even if she was living another life now. He then wiped her tears from her eyes. "You are not alone. Don't be afraid. You will never be alone again." That was when he was blessed with her smile, something he hadn't seen in the longest of times, something he missed.

"Clow Reed…" She said in between sobs, trying to get a hold of herself. "I need to do this, right?"

Clow Reed nodded. Sakura smiled again. "This is yours, right?" She then opened her hand and held out the necklace.

"It's yours now." He replied.

"I am afraid…no…terrified…but somehow…with your words…it feels like it's going to be alright. Yes. You are right. I am not alone. You will be there right?"

"Yes, of course."

Sakura nodded. "It feels like I know you…from before…I don't know…it might sound crazy but…that's how it feels." She said. Sakura then shook her head. "Will I remember what it is that you need me to remember?"

"In due time, Sakura. In due time."

"I can't wait." Sakura said and she then turned to leave, to come back where she came from. But before she left, she turned back at him and said, "Perhaps…when that time comes…I'll know why you smile such a sad smile." Sakura then turned and left.

Clow Reed was perplexed. He was sure that he hadn't betrayed any sadness. That was when he smiled a real smile, something he hadn't done in a long time. Yes. She was indeed his sister. His talented sister, whom holds the fate of the world.

Sakura stirred. She was drifting in between consciousness and sleep. What had happened, she did not know…she couldn't remember. But she remembered distinctly what seemed to be a dream. Clow Reed. Was that a dream? As she started to become fully conscious of everything around her, she felt that there was something in her hand. She was unsure of that it was. She held it out and looked at it with inquiring, tired eyes. Upon seeing the necklace, the pendant, her eyes flew wide open and she was fully awake.

She sat up quickly from her bed. Her eyes never left the pendant. She then knew that it wasn't a dream after all. It was real. She hadn't even noticed that she wasn't alone in her room.

Yukito quietly sat there, watching Sakura with much interest. He knew what was probably going through her head at that moment. Clow Reed had told him and Keroberos about it years ago.

"Sakura." Yukito finally said in a soft, comforting voice.

Sakura almost jumped in surprise. "Yukito-san…I…" She said as she looked at him and then at the necklace.

"How are you feeling?" Yukito asked as he drew the chair he was sitting on nearer to her bed.

"I…I'm fine." She answered. "What happened?" She was quick to ask.

"You collapsed." Touya suddenly answered. He was standing at the doorway.

Yukito kept his mouth shut. He thought that probably Touya thought that she wasn't ready to hear what had happened hours ago.

"Are you sure you are feeling fine, imouto-chan?" Touya asked.

Sakura nodded. "There's a lot going on in my head but I think I'll just sleep it off. Thanks for worrying about me you guys." She added. Both men left her be and allowed her to rest.

(to be continued…)

Ok hehe it took another long time to upload this next chapter. Anyway, please do send in your reviews because this fic is not faring as well as my other fics so I'm thinking if it's worth it to continue writing this story or just let it stand…or I'll be making the next chapter the last…anyway, I did what I can with this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading.

Michiko


	10. The Shroud and the Candle

Chapter 10 The Shroud and The Candle

"We don't seek excellence. Excellence seeks us." –Insignis '09, SLCN

It was already late in the afternoon. It seemed that everybody had already gone home. Sakura had finished her cheerleading practice and was on her way home. She knew that her friends had already gone ahead and was enjoying her solitude. It seemed to Sakura that it had been quite a long time since she had been by herself. She was going through such a roller coaster ride that she somewhat welcomed the moment of her being alone for once. Sakura was taking a stroll at the back of the school, near the forest. She wanted to reflect on the dream. Every since she had it, her brother, Yukito, almost everyone around her seemed different.

Sakura didn't want to be paranoid so she convinced herself to think nothing of what the people around her seemed to be. But then, she knew the dream she had was real. Clow Reed was real. The pendant, the necklace was real. Without knowing it, her hand ventured to rediscover the touch of the pendant, to feel the warmth in her hand. _Seek the past to seek the future._ This was the message left to her by Clow Reed. She didn't know exactly what it meant but she knew that, like what Clow Reed told her, she will know in due time.

Somehow she could relate to those who suffered from amnesia. It seemed that way to her. Discover the past…what past he was talking about she wasn't sure because she never lost her memories as from when she was a mere child. She might not know her mother but her father and brother never fell short in giving her memories about her mother to cherish for her entire lifetime. Sakura knew that her brother knew something about what was happening. But she respected his decision of not saying anything just yet. She wanted him to be the one who said something first. She knew that her brother would do nothing but protect her so she wouldn't dare question why he hadn't said anything yet.

The more she thought about it, the more confused she became. Sakura didn't know where to go from where she stood. It was beginning to feel frustrating. Just then, her cell phone rang. Sakura became a little annoyed. Why was everything so complicated? She just couldn't understand. Why couldn't it be simple as a cell phone call that someone answers you at the other end? She wanted it to be the same. But she knew that she was being foolish. That would be one of the impossible things. It needed to unfold on its own and no one can force it to do otherwise.

She let the phone ring as much as she can. She knew who the caller was. She didn't want to talk to him. She knew Kenji would say just about anything. She didn't want to get involved. She wanted to have a life away from him, get back on her feet and be free. Her mind then drifted to Shaoran. He was so different from Kenji. Her heart seemed so much at ease around him that it almost hurt in some weird way. But she didn't want to think of it in that light. She had just gotten herself out of a bad relationship and she didn't want to think about starting another romance just yet. Kenji was like that a long time ago and she feared that it might end up in heartbreak once again. Or perhaps she knew deep down the real hurt her spirit suffered a long time ago. With everything happening at the same time, Sakura's reality seemed so confusing and so heart-piercing that it was almost impossible to carry. But she couldn't let her family and friends see that. They had been worried about her ever since the incident with Kenji, she just wanted to spare them the burden.

The cell phone started to ring again. This time it was her brother calling. Somehow it made Sakura smile. It was so much like her brother to call her every now and then. She knew that Touya would do everything to deny that he did care for her so much in front of people but his actions would speak louder for him. Because of him, boys would think twice before approaching her or hurting her, all except Kenji.

"What's up, 'nii-san?" Sakura answered.

"Well probably you forgot but I'm leaving in a couple of hours and I have to remind you some stuff because when 'tou-san and I return we might not have a house to return to." Touya answered on the other end.

"Oh was that my cue to start laughing? Because I didn't quite get the joke you just said." Sakura replied.

"Where are you anyway?" Touya asked, not minding Sakura's remark.

"If you must know, I'm on my way home."

"It seems like you're taking the long way home huh? It figures. Yukito's at home. He's also on his way here."

"Ok. I'll pass by and maybe we can walk together then." Sakura said, she somewhat blushed. She still hadn't forgotten that at some point in her young life she had a big crush on Yukito. She can't help feeling like she was when she was a kid.

"Actually that's a good idea. Kenji was just here, hoping to get to talk to you." Touya suddenly said. Sakura snapped back into reality. She was stunned.

"Imouto-chan, are you still there? Hello? Sakura?" Touya was saying at the other end.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry. He doesn't get it does he?"

"Looks like it. But he'll come around. But I'm not about to take chances until then so I'd rather Yukito accompanies you home."

"Yes, yes. See you later, 'nii-san." Sakura then hung up.

What was it with Kenji lately that she was feeling terrified? Sakura knew that since the incident, she hadn't felt the same way about him but lately she just couldn't put her finger on it. It was like she was supposed to know something…something important. She caught herself deep in thought so she smiled and shook herself back into reality. She tried to wave the issue from her mind as she was coming up to Yukito's house.

She was about to turn the corner when Yukito met up with her. "Yukito-san." She said.

"Hi Sakura. Your brother figured that you'd be taking the longer way home so he asked me to wait for you here."

Sakura laughed as they started walking. "Yeah. I guessed that much."

"Would you like some tea before we head to your house?"

"Sure. Tea would be nice." Sakura said as Yukito led the way inside his house. He then hurried off to prepare some tea. Sakura sat near the open door to the garden. She couldn't help but smile. She spent some time there as a young child and was glad to be reliving the memories, especially during the days when she had a crush on him. Yukito was already like a brother to her. He was always there for her, protecting her, looking after her. It seemed he never changed as did the house.

Sakura hadn't noticed that Yukito had come back with a tray of sweets and tea. Yukito looked at her and smiled. "Just like the old days, isn't it Sakura?" He suddenly said.

Sakura quickly turned to him and got up. "Yes, it is. Please, let me help you with that Yukito-san."

"No, no. There's no need. Please just take a seat." Yukito replied as he placed the tray on the table and also sat himself. Yukito then served some tea and sweets.

"Thank you, Yukito-san." Sakura said with a smile.

"You know, Sakura. You can tell me anything if you want to talk about some things." Yukito suddenly said.

Sakura was a little surprised with his remark but then smiled. "I know. Whenever I couldn't talk to my brother, you were always there to hear me out." She wanted to talk to him about the dream she had but then stopped herself.

Yukito knew what was probably going through her mind but opted to say nothing. He didn't want to force her into something that she wasn't ready for. He wanted her to be the one to tell him that she was ready to talk.

Silence befell the two for a moment. But then Yukito saw Sakura smile again. "Yukito-san, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Sakura. Anything."

Sakura then turned to him and said, "Have you ever felt like there is something else that you are supposed to be doing? Like, there is this something inside of you just waiting to break free?"

Yukito seemed to reflect upon her words. But then he smiled and replied, "Yes. I know that feeling. I feel that often."

"I've been feeling that lately. Don't tell my brother, ok? He'd call me weird or something if he finds out." Sakura replied.

"Your brother is very receptive, even if you don't tell him." Yukito commented.

"Yes, I know. But he won't talk about it if we don't."

"I suppose." Yukito said. He then let silence fall upon them again. He was weighing his words. He didn't know if it was his place to say. "He's worried about you, you know." He suddenly said.

Sakura looked at him inquiringly. Yukito was a little serious, still looking at her. "I was there, Sakura. You were dreaming. You were scared. A few tears even escaped your eyes. Your brother was listening by the door. He knows." He continued.

Yukito knew that it was his chance to open up the topic that no one dared to open ever since Sakura receive the staff. "He knows that that dream has been bothering you ever since. I have noticed it too so it shouldn't come as a surprise that he has seen it too."

Sakura was stunned, more than surprised. She figured that she couldn't hide it especially from them but she hadn't expected that it would be Yukito to open up the subject. Sakura closed her eyes and repeated Yukito's words in her head. She smiled at the thought that probably that was the beginning, that the answers would be coming to her. She looked at him, somewhat relieved, "Thanks, Yukito-san. Honestly, I don't know what else I can do right now. It's so frustrating to understand something that I don't even know about, I don't have the slightest idea about. I wish someone would just tell me what it is and maybe we can all get along with our lives." Sakura said.

Yukito reflected for awhile. Perhaps it wasn't right for him to explain a few things but he knew that he would not regret his decision. His other self was, after all, her guardian. Sakura had the right to know about that. "It's going to be hard, Sakura. You are right. It is very hard. That's because you are expected to remember things from another life…another lifetime. It will seem like such an impossible task but you have to let your star guide you. You are the one whose going to make it shine from now on." Yukito said.

"Yukito-san…how did you…" Sakura said, almost afraid to ask. She let her words die out.

Yukito returned her question with somewhat a shaky, sad smile. He stood up and suddenly wings appeared which enveloped his body and before hand, the guardian of the Moon appeared in front of her. He knelt before his new Mistress.

Sakura was lost for words. Could it really be happening? She couldn't help but question. What she was witnessing was surreal. It was one of the things she knew could only happen in story books. "Yukito…Yukito-san…?" Sakura asked almost afraid. She started to get up from where she was sitting. Who was this man in front of her? She didn't know. It frightened her. Sakura felt like fainting but she fought off the urge. She had to be strong. She just knew it. The shroud was lifting, she needed the answer so she had to see it through.

"Mistress, my name is Yue, Guardian of the Moon. You have been found worthy. I am at your command." The man said, still knelt.

"W-what? I…I don't understand…where's Yukito-san?" Sakura asked. She was still a little frightened. What was going on? Her mind was racing, trying to comprehend everything that she was seeing, feeling and hearing. Was she dreaming at that moment too? Was it like with Clow Reed? Or was it some sort of joke and pretty soon people who pop out, out of nowhere and say surprise or start laughing? _What have I gotten myself into? Damn. Wake up Sakura! Wake up! You're dreaming again! This is not real! This is…I don't even know what this is!_ Her mind was screaming from the inside.

"I am also Yukito, Mistress. I have been watching over you for a long time in the person of Yukito. We share the same memories and thoughts. And I can assure you that I will not harm you. Rather, I will protect you as the new Mistress of the Cards." Yue explained, neither standing nor breaking eye contact.

Sakura somehow relaxed in her demeanor and Yue took note of that. He thought it was a good sign. "Yue…" She said.

"Yes, Mistress?"

Sakura smiled and sat. "Please…you say you share Yukito-san feelings and memories…then please…call me Sakura…I would rather be your friend than your Mistress." She said as she motioned him to be at ease.

Yue sat in front of her. "A friend?"

Sakura found herself laughing. "Yeah. A friend. Is that so shocking to you Yue?" Yue didn't respond. "Look." Sakura began. She felt somewhat foolish for laughing. "You are Yukito-san's other form right? Yukito-san is a friend, perhaps more like a brother to me. If you are him, don't you think I will show you the same treatment? Let's say you are not, I still would treat you like a friend. You don't have to be so formal when it comes to me." Sakura explained. Yue, in his nature, hid a smile. He was never used to that. He was extremely close to Clow Reed but never had he heard someone calling him 'friend'.

"Perhaps now you will no longer be so lost. The Sun Guardian and your brother found it fit that I turn back into my other form but I believe that this is what is right. I cannot tell you about the past but at least you now know that you are not alone." Yue proceeded in saying.

Sakura smiled at him. Her sincere smile was almost a shock to Yue. He hadn't expected that reaction from her. "Honestly speaking, Yue. Those were the exact same words Clow Reed had told me that night…the dream…I don't know if it were from the past or something but…his words…I never doubted them. I knew that he spoke of the truth. But hearing it from you, it means a lot."

"But what can you tell me? I know there are a lot of things that you can't tell me. But I'm sure there are some things you can explain." Sakura said.

Yue nodded. "Like I've said, I am the Guardian of the Moon. Clow Reed created and gave me power generating from the moon. Likewise, he created a Guardian of the Sun, whom gets his power from the sun. We guard the Clow cards and its master, or in your case, its mistress." Yue explained. "Clow cards?" "Years ago, a powerful magician named Clow Reed created cards which possessed powers. He created them in an attempt to help the people because you see, years ago there was a secret war. A war fought by those who possessed the gift of magic. The powers of darkness were strong. Clow Reed was a righteous, wise man who wanted nothing but peace. He created the cards to protect his family and as much people whom he can. His strongest ally was a man of magic and a warrior. They fought side by side but in the height of battle, that warrior's best friend betrayed the cause. That led to the death of the warrior. Since then, the enemies sought after Clow Reed's creations to gain power. So in order to prevent further harm, he left the fighting to the next generation, to the next destined warriors. He hid the cards and hid the seal separately. We, the Guardians, blended into the world, watching and making sure it does not fall into the wrong hands, to make sure that the chosen one receives it."

Sakura seemed to reflect on every word uttered by Yue. Visions started flooding her head but she can't quite picture them clearly. She seemed to have maintained her consciousness this time. "Who are the enemies exactly?"

"In this world, there are forces of good and there are forces of evil. There is black and there is white. The world exists because of the balance. I am not certain what happened but the scale has been tipped and this war is the result of that. There is a need to return that balance. That was what Clow Reed and his allies were fighting for and the ones dedicated to malice are up against."

"Sakura, you cannot fight fate but you still have the choice of pursuing it or not. As your guardian, I will respect whatever decision that you make." Yue finally said. This was his ultimate test to find her worthy, in order to help her bring out her true power.

Sakura sat in silence, pondering on the truth and the decision she must make. "When you put it like that it seems like I do have a decision to make." Sakura stood up and looked at the glistening moon outside. It reminded her of her childhood days when she would look up into the night sky and the moon would bring her great comfort before drifting off to sleep. It had all the answers then but as she looked at it at that moment, it seemed to be silent, waiting for her to make a call.

"I will not hide the fact that I'm afraid. There are still a lot of things that I do not understand. I do not want to make a decision based on what I feel right now. I want to know the truth, the entire truth before I say something. If this is my fate, then let it play out according to what destiny has written for me." Sakura finally answered. It was then that Yue understood why Clow Reed had insisted that she be the one to have the cards. He understood the words she had spoken and it was enough to know that his previous master had faith in such a girl.

Yue then stood and his wings enveloped his being again. Yukito emerged and said, "We better be going, Sakura. Your brother will be worried. He'll wonder where we've gotten to."

Sakura smiled and gathered her school things. They both headed to the door, not saying anything.

Upon leaving, Sakura said, "Thank you, Yukito-san. For being here and for being a great friend. You have always been my guardian so it's not really surprising that things turned out like this." Yukito knew that Sakura had carefully thought of the words she was going to say, in case anyone was within hearing range. Yukito smiled and they both headed to the Kinomoto residence.

"What are you doing, Eriol?" Spinnel asked as he watched Eriol gather up a candle and a lighter in his hands. He watched him proceed to the window pane and carefully place the candle in a beautiful glass candle holder.

"I'm lighting a candle."

"I can see that. But why?" Spinnel asked.

Eriol smiled and replied, "They say that if you light a candle, it helps lost souls find their way back or go to where they are supposed to."

Spinnel's interest was somewhat intensified. "Who are you lighting the candle for, Eriol?"

Eriol smiled again. "I'm lighting it for the souls of the past who are trying to find their place in the present to fulfill their destinies."

(to be continued…)

Well, I never thought I'd finish this chapter really quick but I would still like to know what you think so please do review. I also hope that you enjoy reading this chapter as much as my interest in this fic is well renewed.

Michiko


	11. The Warrior

Chapter 11 The Warrior

**"It only takes a tinge of talent and a whole lot of guts and faith for you to win in this journey called life" – Michiko-Sakura**

"What took you guys so long?" Touya asked when the two arrived.

"Chill, 'nii-san. You sound like an old guy." Sakura teased.

"It's not funny, Sakura. With Kenji around, I don't think so." Touya replied.

Sakura knew this. She was feeling uneasy when it came to Kenji, more than usual. There was something about him that didn't seem right, more than usual. Yukito was silently watching the two with much amusement.

Sakura dropped her school bag at the sofa before answering Touya. She turned to him and said, "Well if you must know, I just met Yue."

Touya couldn't hide the fact that he was shocked. He couldn't grasp the fact the Moon Guardian had already introduced himself to his Mistress.

"Yukito was kind enough to tell me part of the truth. At least I'm not that lost anymore. And, at least I know I'm not going crazy or anything like that." She added.

Touya didn't say anything. He sat next to her. Yukito continued to opt for silence. He didn't want to say anything to aggravate the situation.

Sakura's demeanor then became sad and almost longing for something. "Why didn't you tell me, 'nii-san? Why didn't you tell me you know?" She asked.

Touya smirked. "Because it's not for me to say. When you fainted and the Guardians and I were talking, we just came up with the conclusion that they return to their other form because you might take it negatively. And besides, I don't understand myself what it really is. Basically, imouto-chan, this is your battle. I can only do so much but to find the truth, I can't help you much there."

Touya then looked at Yukito. He wasn't frustrated or anything. He wasn't mad at his best friend. He gave him a nod.

"Sakura, I'm pretty sure that it's going to be a tough road ahead. I'm only going to say this once. Beware who you give your trust to. Lost souls are lost for a reason." Touya then stood up and prepared to leave. "I'll be back soon. Try not to wreck the house, imouto-chan." He said and left.

Sakura and Yukito headed to the door to bid Touya farewell. Sakura said before her brother left, "It's a good thing that you're still the same old, annoying brother amidst all of these things."

Touya smirked and left. Sakura smiled and said softly, "Take care, brother."

Yukito smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Every thing will eventually fall in its right place. Don't worry your brother will also find his place in all of this." Sakura placed a hand over his and nodded.

"Can I ask you something, Yukito-san?"

"Sure."

Sakura then turned to him and smiled. She said, "Yukito-san, don't leave my side. That would make my brother feel better. He trusts you. I don't know what I can do to protect him. At least, by this, I can help ease his worries. Also, be there for him. He tells you stuff that he will never tell me." Sakura laughed before proceeding, "He views you as his brother that he never had."

Yukito then pulled Sakura into an embrace. Sakura was shocked. Yukito then whispered softly in her ear "I've told you that I will never leave your side. I'll always be here. You and your brother have become part of my family. Do you really think I'll let something happen to you?"

Sakura shook her head. They broke off from the embrace. Sakura was blushing a little. But she continued to say, "I'm happy that I've got two brothers looking after me. They may have very opposing personalities but I love them both so much." Yukito smiled.

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon Yukito had archery practice and Sakura had her own cheering practice. They had agreed to meet at the plaza after their respective practices to do some grocery together before heading home. Sakura was the first one to finish so she made her way to the plaza to wait for Yukito there. When she arrived, the plaza was filled with people, all walks of life, rushing and walking about, in and out of shops. Sakura took pleasure in watching them go about their business. She hadn't noticed that someone she knew was also there and had seen her.

Sakura's phone began to ring. She quickly got it and was surprised to see the name the caller id was showing. It felt like her whole being came alive. Somehow, it had seemed that she was waiting for him to call for such a long time. She couldn't understand it herself why she felt that way just by seeing his name calling her.

"Shaoran, hi! How are you?" Sakura answered.

"I'm fine. So, how about you? Doing anything right now?"

"No, not really. I was just waiting for someone before heading home."

"How are you, Sakura? It's so nice to hear your voice again."

Sakura could feel herself blush. She didn't know why but her face was growing warm. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Shaoran laughed at the other end. "What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"Well I can see that you are doing fine. Still as beautiful as ever."

Sakura blushed a little more. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Turn around." Shaoran answered.

_Oh no. He's not behind me. Is he? _Sakura reluctantly turned around. Shaoran smiled at her as he put his phone down. Sakura did the same. "Hi, Sakura. It's good to see you again."

"Hey Shaoran. Yeah it's really nice to see you again." Sakura wasn't sure if she was still blushing but one thing for sure is that, her heart was beating so fast.

"Do you mind if I keep you company until your friend is here?" Shaoran asked.

Sakura smiled and said, "Of course. Actually I wanted to ask you something." Shaoran wondered what it was that she wanted to know. Perhaps she already remembered, he wished so much it was so.

They sat down and started talking, somewhat oblivious to the things happening around them. "You are an adventurer right? You've been to so many places and stuff." Sakura started.

"Yeah. But why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to ask you why? I mean, what are you searching for that makes you travel from place to place? I don't mean to pry it's just…well…"

Shaoran smiled. Somehow he understood that she was starting to remember some things. "You don't need to explain and you are not prying." Shaoran reassured.

"Well, it's hard to explain. Like what I told you before at the church, well, let's just say I'm looking for a way to make peace with my past." He added. Shaoran was judging Sakura's expressions, hoping to find a hint, a sign that she remembers him, their past. Shaoran almost leaped with hope when he saw Sakura smile. He held his breath.

"It's strange you know. Because it seems that for me to move forward, I need to atone something in my past to meet the future." Sakura commented. It seems like she can talk about anything with Shaoran. She just met him a few months ago but it somehow feels like she had known him forever. Her heart was at peace with him. She knew that Shaoran wouldn't think ill of her and would not deem her as crazy. But she still wasn't sure if she should tell him about the dream, the Guardians and the Clow cards. Perhaps some other time she told herself. Her brother did warn her to choose whom to trust. There were no questions whether she trusted Shaoran but she knew well enough what to keep hidden from others and what is essential to share.

Shaoran smiled, hiding all his emotions and thoughts about it. He was good at that. He had been doing that for years, even before he died. "You're the one who's being cryptic now." He couldn't help but comment, to lighten up the conversation a bit. He had noticed that the issue was greatly troubling her. But his comment did it.

Sakura laughed. "Yeah. I guess you are right. Times change, Shaoran." She said before laughing again. Shaoran couldn't help but smile. He had missed hearing her laugh. It brought back good memories.

"Yeah. People do change but somehow you manage to continue being you." Shaoran commented.

"Funny you should say that because I haven't been myself lately while you on the other hand, seem to be just as intriguing and mysterious as ever."

"You find me mysterious?"

"Yeah. A little. I don't know but I feel like you're different from my other friends and well for me, it's just part of you being a little mysterious that's all." Shaoran smirked.

"What?" Sakura asked, smiling herself.

"Nothing. Nothing. Funny you should say that because I haven't been myself lately while you on the other hand, seem to be just as intriguing and mysterious as ever." Shaoran answered.

"Oh? So you're repeating everything I say now?" Sakura asked, jokingly.

"No. Not really. I just thought I'd try the more mysterious approach you know to try to keep in character."

"Mysterious?" Sakura repeated. "That wasn't mysterious. That was…that was…ok…mysterious." Sakura laughed before she continued. "You managed to twist my words and make it sound like it was from you."

Shaoran smiled again. He noted that he hadn't smiled as much in all those years of being alone than the time he was spending with Sakura now.

"Who are you waiting for, by the way?" Shaoran said, changing the subject.

"I'm waiting for my brother's best friend. My brother is out of town and so is our dad. So, he asked his best friend, a close family friend, to look after me and stuff. He's like a brother to me, to us."

"And you're waiting for him here, because?"

"Well we are going to do the grocery."

"It seems like you are very much protected." Shaoran commented.

"Yeah I know. As it turns out, I have two brothers. I'm really grateful for that especially with the issue with Kenji lately."

"Is Kenji still bothering you?"

"Yeah…kinda…he wants to get back with me or something."

"And? What do you want?"

"I just want to move on with my life. I've realized that I don't really feel what I did before about him and that I have other things, more important things, to worry about."

"So that's where your brother and his best friend fit in?"

"Yeah. At least now he thinks twice before trying something."

Shaoran smirked. At least he knew now that his beloved was safe and that she would always be protected by the people around her, not to mention him.

Sakura's attention then shifted to the man walking towards them. He was smiling at Sakura. His demeanor was gentle and calm. Shaoran felt something familiar with that man. The man's gaze then drifted to Shaoran. He smiled at him. Yukito had recognized Shaoran.

"Yukito-san! How was your practice?" Sakura greeted as Yukito joined the two. Yukito gave a short laugh and replied, "Not bad. But there are still some things I need to work on. How about you? How's cheer leading?"

Sakura smiled and said, "Well, it's ok I guess but we still need a lot of practice before we can get a hang on the new routine." She then gestured for Shaoran to come forward. "Yukito-san, this is Li Shaoran. He's a friend of mine." She then turned to Shaoran. "Shaoaran, this is Tsukishiro Yukito. He's my brother's best friend."

The two shook hands. Shaoran could sense magical powers radiating from Yukito. Yukito on the other hand, smiled at Shaoran. He knew that he wasn't reborn and that he was living under special circumstances, another of the world's magic.

"It's very nice to meet you, Li-san. I'm really glad to see Sakura laughing again. It's been quite a while since she laughed wholeheartedly." Yukito said.

Sakura blushed slightly but said nothing. "It's also nice to meet you, Tsukishiro-san. I'm very honored to have met a person very close to Sakura." Shaoran replied.

"Ok. Guys, you know you are making me blush for some reason. Come on. We have some shopping to do. Shaoran I hope you don't mind if I drag you along, do you?" Sakura said as she grabbed both men's arms and led the way to the grocery.

"Um…no…ok if you don't mind Tsukishiro-san." Shaoran answered, quite surprised.

Yukito laughed and replied, "Of course, Li-san. I think it would be quite interesting."

Sakura smiled and said, "Good."

Sakura let go of their arms and walked in between the two men. "I'm sorry to drag you along Shaoran. But I wanted us to talk about something. It's a little serious and stuff but I suppose it's better to let it out in the open right now before anything starts to change."

The two men fell silent. They wondered what it was she wanted to talk about.

Sakura became a little serious. "I don't know if guys noticed but…I saw Kenji with a few of his friends awhile ago. They saw me with you Shaoran. I guess this is my way of giving you a heads up."

"Yeah I know. I saw him too."

"You saw him?"

"One thing I've learned is to be receptive and keen to everything and most especially everyone. I saw that he was the only man who was looking at you with some sort of anger and hatred." Shaoran answered.

"Yeah. I saw them too, Sakura. But it's a good thing you came with us right now, Li-san. It's better that we talk about this now." Yukito said.

"Look Shaoran I don't want you to get into trouble because of me. Kenji has been…pretty unpredictable lately you know. There's something different about him. He doesn't know you so I'm afraid of what he might do to you and another friend in particular because he has never met you guys and his mind, well, kind of thinking has become rather twisted lately." Sakura said.

"Thanks for the warning, Sakura. But seriously, I'll be fine." Shaoran reassured her.

"Li-san, Kenji's thinking is really something. So you'd understand why we are really taking extra precautions." Yukito commented.

"Yes, I understand." Shaoran simply said. He was neither a mortal nor a real spirit. He wasn't sure how things are but he knew that he can't be hurt easily as a mere mortal would. But since he was also not a real spirit, he would feel just a tinge of pain after years of feeling nothing but the sadness of losing his beloved.

"Ok, ok. Let's not talk about this." Yukito said and he gave them both a big smile. "Let's just get the groceries done and then I hope Li-san would join us over dinner."

"Dinner?" Shaoran asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. Dinner." Yukito said.

Sakura smiled and said, "That's a great idea. Shaoran, why don't you come over for dinner?"

"Really I couldn't impose." Shaoran said.

"Sakura, why don't you go and buy the ingredients you need for dessert and I'll convince Li-san. We'll meet you here in about an hour."

Sakura nodded and went her way. Shaoran was about to follow her but then Yukito said, "Hold on, Li-san. We need to talk." Shaoran considered his words for a moment and decided to stay. He had a feeling that it would be something really important.

"Follow me." Yukito said. Shaoran obliged. He followed Yukito in silence. Yukito led him to the dense thicket of the park. People rarely went to that area. It was believed due to local folklore that the place was inhabited by lost spirits so to honor and respect them, people stayed away from the place as much as possible.

"Why have you asked me to come here, Tsukishiro-san? We have left Sakura alone." Shaoran began. Yukito said nothing. The wings enveloped his being and he transformed into the Moon Guardian.

"Yue." Shaoran said upon realizing who he was.

"Yes Li Xiao Lang. I am Yue, the Guardian of the Moon."

"It has been years. You protect Sakura just like before. It cannot be a coincidence."

"As you have deduced, it is not a coincidence. Sakura is now the Mistress of the Clow cards. She was entrusted by my previous Master, Clow Reed. She does not understand everything and she has not remembered her past. Now that I know you have already crossed paths with her, I found it fit that you know that the war will soon cease to remain idle. Sakura would find herself in the middle of it." Yue explained.

Shaoran at first said nothing. He was contemplating on what was at hand. Sakura was now the Mistress of the Cards. She has not yet become fully aware of the truth and that would make her vulnerable. "Yue, who else are involved? Who yields the greatest powers?"

"I too am asking that. It is yet to be seen. Things are different now Li Xiao Lang. Perhaps you have noticed that people in today's world have ceased to believe in magic. No one talks about magic unless it is part of some child's tale. It is harder now to determine who knows about the secret war and who are involved. Soon, it will also be clear." Yue then turned himself back to Yukito.

"You haven't been born again. Have you?" Yukito asked.

"No. This is my fate. I cannot question it but I know that the reason why I haven't left is because of Sakura. Now that I am certain she is in danger, especially with the war, I will not leave her side until she is safe." Shaoran replied.

Yukito smiled at him and replied, "I knew you would say that. Come on. We better get some stuff before we have to meet up with Sakura." Yukito said. As they walked, Yukito then said softly so that only Shaoran would hear, "You better come to dinner. I have something that you would find very useful."

Later that night, after dinner and good nights have been said, Yukito sneaked out to the backyard. Shaoran was there in the shadows waiting for him. Yukito had brought along Keroberos. When they knew that it was safe and no one would be there to see or hear them, the two Guardians transformed into their original forms.

"Welcome Guardians of the Clow Cards. I have been waiting for you." Shaoran said stepping out of the shadows.

"Li Xiao Lang." Keroberos said as stepped forward.

"When you died, our Master, Clow Reed, went back and retrieved this." Yue said, extending his hand. He then gave Shaoran a globe pendant, slid in a chain of gold. "Fulfill your past duties. You still yield the same power, right?" Keroberos said. Shaoran nodded and felt the familiar warmth of the pendant in his hand.

"I have a favor to ask both of you." Shaoran suddenly said. "What is it?" Keroberos said.

Shaoran closed his eyes. He then said, "Protect Sakura's heart, especially you Yue. In Yukito, she finds a dear friend, a brother. As much as I want her to remember me, our memories, I do not want her to remember the pain. It had killed her once. I will not allow that to happen again."

Yue said nothing but transformed back into Yukito. "You have my word, Li-san. I will do what I possibly can to protect her heart. But love has its was of eluding even the most powerful charms. You should know that." Yukito replied.

Shaoran nodded. He disappeared into the shadows as he came. Before leaving, he took a last glance over Sakura's window. There he saw a faint light of a lamp, perhaps she was reading or doing some assignment he figured. He gave a sad smile before he let the darkness take him fully. The Guardians had returned inside in silence. They knew what Sakura and Shaoran had shared once. They were witness to it all. They understood what Shaoran's request was. But they knew that it was almost next to impossible to do that. They only hoped that things don't turn out the way they did back then. There was too much at stake now more than ever.

They knew that even the fiercest warriors have their weaknesses. Shaoran's happened to be Sakura. He loved her and they knew that. Sakura would eventually remember that love. They were uncertain if she was as fragile as before or perhaps she was born into a much stronger body. She would remember and as much as they would want to, they knew well enough that they cannot stop her from feeling any pain brought about by that memory.

Yukito stood in front of Sakura's door for awhile. He was torn of what to do. He wanted her to remember as much as she can. He knew time was running out. But he couldn't risk her getting hurt too much. He knew deep down Sakura's heart, she remembers the feeling before she died. Yukito knew that she was a strong woman but if he forced the truth to come out before she was ready, she might not be able to take it. It was hard for him to watch Sakura being lost and almost desperate. Even if he already told her what he could, he wished he could do more. He wished he could take all the pain that came with the responsibility upon himself.

(to be continued…)

Again, I can't believe I am uploading this quickly. I guess this time it's not that hard but of course I really would like to know what you think. I guess I'm intrigued as much as you to find out how things would turn out. it would be hard to believe that I still don't know all the details on how things would turn out even if I know how this fic would end but I can tell you this, it will stay true to it being a romantic, tragic fic

Michiko


	12. First Strike

Chapter 12 First Strike

**"The greatest journey is not free from troubles or problems but rather rain and shine faced with courage, determination, faith and a smile." –Michiko**

"The flame is flickering." Eriol said with a smile. He was gazing at the flame of the candle he had lit. He knew that pretty soon the war was going to be raging again. Sakura wasn't ready but when the time comes, she will not have a choice but to fight. But now, Eriol knew that the Guardians have met up with Shaoran and they knew of each others existence. Eriol turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

Eriol smiled and replied, "Get Spinel and tell him to get ready. The war is about resume. We have to prepare."

Ruby gave a smirk. "That sounds like fun." She then ran off to find Spinel.

As she left, Eriol's smile faded. He became serious. Eriol found himself reflecting of the events of his past life, of the war. It was not like they were caught unprepared but rather because they were betrayed. The smell of dead, burning flesh came to his mind. So many lives have perished back then. Fallen comrades. How he had witnessed them fall one by one…including his most trusted and strongest ally, Li Xiao Lang, his sister's beloved. Even the most powerful magician cannot bend the will of fate. Even he cannot escape the clutches of death. With all the power he possessed, even he felt the fear of failing again. Images of the war, being in the center of the fires of hell, how men turn into monsters with no remorse or emotion in their eyes, feeling the pain of watching his loved ones die, all filled his dreams when he would sleep at night.

If things were different, Eriol would have never wanted Sakura to remember the past. It was only filled with pain. But this was their destiny. It had been written a long time ago and now must play on. He knew he wasn't as strong as he was. Even so, Eriol was determined to continue fighting with everything he had. He was the last to die then, a cruel twist of fate, but now it didn't matter to him. He knew that he was no longer Clow Reed. He was Hiiragizawa Eriol, possessing half of Clow Reed's soul.

Clearing his mind, Eriol opened the crest of Clow Reed with his staff. He summoned power and got himself ready. With the charm he had cast when he lit the candle, it showed that evil magic was beginning to work. He wasn't sure where or who yields the power but he knew that he had to be there to pacify whatever it was. When all was ready, he was joined by Ruby and Spinel. He then motioned them to leave and gather as much information as possible, while he made sure that Sakura was not yet involved.

XxXxXx

When Sakura retired to her room, she had the intention of finishing her assignment and studying for the exam she was going to have in a couple of days. In the quietness of her room she was able to finish her assignments for the next day. But when it came to studying, her mind drifted. It seemed that she couldn't contain her focus. It was getting harder to concentrate on what was written on her book. She never did like math but now it seemed that she couldn't see what was written. She simply stared at the page of the open book but her mind was some place else.

She recounted the moments she had with Shaoran and how she had felt. Just being around him gave her such ease. She blushed at the thought. She knew she had to concentrate but her mind simply went back to Shaoran. So much was going on lately that she just wanted a way out of it all. Shaoran understood what she was going through and knew well enough not to ask what it was all about. Honestly, if he had asked her, she wasn't sure how she would answer.

Finally, Sakura figured it was useless to study math that night. She stood up from her desk and allowed herself to fall back on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling, something so familiar and easy to understand, she wished things happening around her at that moment were like that. She let her mind drift some more, no longer confined to Shaoran but to everything. Circumstances were changing and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing from her childhood prepared her for this. She laid there in silence, trying to get a feel of what was around her.

Everything seemed still and serene. The thought of having things peaceful and having a remote, unlikely chance that the unusual stuff that were happening weren't real was something she greatly entertained in her mind. But she knew that life could never be that simple with her anymore.

Sakura knew that Keroberos and Yukito were powerful beings. It was hard for her to imagine that she had earned the right to be their Mistress, much less having magic inside of her as well. She knew that her brother had a special gift of sight, being able to see things that others can't and having impeccable sense of who people really are. But never did she imagine that somehow she would have her own power. She wished that someone would teach her how to control it or use it.

Feeling uneasy all of a sudden, Sakura got up and walked about her room. She was feeling a little chilly so she got a warm jacket. As she was putting it on, she found her way to her window. Sakura had this compulsion to look up at the night sky for some reason. Perhaps she figured that her answers lie there. The night sky was always a welcome friend. But then from the corner of her eye, she saw something move below.

Sakura strained to see what it was but when she looked, nothing was moving. She figured that maybe she was just seeing things. But then see saw it again… movement. She still wasn't sure what was causing it. Still she didn't feel any fear or unusual about it. Somehow, she was filled with this need to find out what it was. One could call it curiosity but for Sakura, it felt something…more. It was different. She couldn't quite put her finger of it. She continued looking at that direction until she thought she was seeing a person's silhouette. Her eyes strained to see. The person seemed to be coming into sight. The person continued walking into the parameter of the light.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura said when the lights finally gave away the person's identity. Sakura was confused. What was Tomoyo doing there at that hour of the night? What's more, she didn't seem herself. Sakura opened her window. She was about to call our Tomoyo's name but then she sensed that there seemed to be an unfamiliar aura coming from her. She couldn't explain how she knew but there was something inside that was telling her that there was something definitely wrong with Tomoyo. Sakura didn't know what to do as Tomoyo continued walking. Tomoyo seemed to not know what was happening to her at that moment. Sakura felt compelled to help her best friend. Nothing mattered all of a sudden. Her problems, her conflicting thoughts were put on hold. Helping Tomoyo was all she could think of.

Sakura quickly scrambled to get her sneakers and wear them before jumping over to the nearest branch of the tree. Thanks to her cheerleading abilities, it was very easy for her to perform some gymnastic stunts. Pretty soon, she was already on the ground. She quickly ran after Tomoyo. Her mind was clear, nothing seemed to cloud her mind. She was scared of what might happen but she was more afraid of what might happen to Tomoyo if she didn't catch up with her.

Meanwhile…

Yukito was still standing in front of Sakura's door. He was torn whether to knock and have a talk with Sakura or not. Keroberos flew by his side. He looked at the Moon Guardian's other form, not saying anything. He could see Yukito's dilemma written all over his face. He knew how he was feeling. He too wanted to help Sakura more than he was giving. But he knew that they cannot speed things up. Everything has to happen at the right time.

"Yukito-san, Sakura-chan will be fine." Keroberos suddenly said.

Yukito turned to face the Sun Guardian flying nearby. The Sun Guardian then transformed into his original form. "She still has a long way to go. But if you want to talk to her, the door is not going to open by itself." He continued.

Yukito said nothing. His expression was sad. There was something in his mind that he seemed to opt to keep to himself. Yukito then transformed to his original form as well.

Yue then glanced back at Sakura's door. He could feel this faint aura in the air. He knew that Keroberos was feeling it too. They weren't sure whose it was but they knew that there was something going on. It was true that he wanted to talk to Sakura about something but he knew that it wasn't his place. Now, all he wanted was to make sure that his Mistress was safe before she has to go out into the world and face her destiny. She hasn't even attempted to use the Clow cards yet. They knew that she had no idea on how to use them or her staff, much less how to control her power. They knew that Sakura was in a very vulnerable position at that moment. With the faint aura in the air, they needed to be on their guard.

"You can feel that too, can't you?" Yue asked.

Keroberos nodded as he walked towards Yue. "It's a little faint. But if you ask me, it feels like it's being controlled." Keroberos answered.

Yue nodded. He thought that was so too. He then glanced back at the door. "If we can feel that, perhaps Sakura-sama could feel it too." Yue finally said. He didn't even give time for Keroberos to answer. There was confidence and determination in his face. Keroberos understood. He knew that Yue was right.

Yue then knocked at Sakura's door. "Sakura-sama, it's me, Yue. May we have a word?" Yue said as he continued knocking. No one was answering from the other side. Perhaps she was sleeping, the two Guardians thought. But this was important. This was something they knew couldn't wait until morning. They knew that the power would be strong enough to wake Sakura if she were indeed asleep. "Sakura-sama?" Yue said again, as he slowly turned to knob and opened the door. He took a step inside the room. He saw that her desk was empty but her desk lamp was on, illuminating the entire room. He thought that maybe she was in her bed.

Yue ventured further inside slowly, followed by Keroberos. But then his eyes drifted to the open window. As if realization suddenly dawned on him, he quickly looked at the direction of the bed and saw that it was empty. The room was empty. The two Guardian's hearts jumped. Where was their Mistress? They looked at one another. It seemed that they understood what was going through each other's minds. They knew that Sakura had gone after the source of the magic. They knew that she was drawn out away from them on purpose.

Without saying a word or thinking twice, they made their way out on the window and flew to find Sakura. She needed them to be there by her side to guide her. They will have to help her control the cards. Without any training, they knew that there are many things that could go wrong. Until they could find her, all they could do was hope that they would reach her in time.

XxXxXx

Sakura kept running and running but it seemed that no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't catch up with Tomoyo. _Where is she going and why? At this hour? _Sakura questioned the darkness. Where was it taking her best friend? Suddenly, the ground began to shake. _Oh no! An earthquake! _"Tomoyo! Where are you?" Sakura called out, afraid of what might happen to Tomoyo. But then the shaking didn't stop after awhile. In fact it grew stronger. That was when Sakura started to feel something. She couldn't quite put it. She just knew that it was strong and brought heaviness in the heart.

It was an aura of someone powerful, Sakura knew that much. It was very heavy inside and seemed corrupted. The ground was still shaking. It became harder to walk. Sakura stumbled every now and then. Finally she felt herself fall forward. Tomoyo was out of sight. Sakura had lost sight of her. "Tomoyo!" She called out again, almost desperate. She looked around frantically, even while still on the ground to try and find Tomoyo but there was no one around or even near her. Soon, the ground seemed to crack. Sakura gasped in horror as she tried to stand up and get out of there but the ground was still shaking so hard that it was almost impossible to stand up.

Then at a glimpse of an eye, Sakura thought she saw Tomoyo, quite a distance away from her. She quickly looked there and saw Tomoyo's unconscious body. Sakura started to at least crawl her way. But it was impossible. The cracks were getting larger and the ground began to break apart. The shaking didn't subside either. The trees were beginning to get uprooted.

Sakura hadn't noticed that a tree was about to fall on her. It was almost too late when she saw it. There was a loud crash. Sakura found herself in the arms of Yue. He looked down at her, while trying to distance themselves from the ground. There was much concern written all over his face.

"Are you alright, Sakura-sama?" He asked.

Sakura could see that both her guardians were both very much concerned and relieved that she was alright. "Yeah. Tomoyo! Tomoyo is still down there! She needs help!" Sakura replied.

Keroberos flew down and looked for Tomoyo. It was getting very difficult trying to maneuver around the falling debris. Keroberos finally spotted Tomoyo and quickly went to her. He got her out of there and made his way to where Yue and Sakura were.

But before they could get out of there a pillar of earth and rock shot from the ground and had hit them. Yue lost his balance and had dropped Sakura. Yue cursed himself and was about to dive to catch up with Sakura. But before he could, another pillar of earth shot up directly at him.

Keroberos called out, "Yue! Sakura!" He too was having a hard time as pillars and pillars of earth started shooting up. He too was being hit and it took every last bit of concentration and strength to keep Sakura's still unconscious best friend from falling towards the ground.

Keroberos could see that Yue was badly hurt. He couldn't even fly properly. He was bruised and bleeding but he still tried to search for Sakura, to save her. But the more he tried, the more he was hit. Keroberos flew to the nearest building and set Tomoyo down. As he too tried to do what Yue was trying to do, he too was being bombarded with great force of earth. The Guardians were injured very badly but it seemed that they didn't feel anything as their main concern was Sakura's safety. They were frantic and scared. They couldn't see Sakura, much less feel her. This was bad they thought.

But before they could start their descent again, they felt this powerful aura engulf them both that seemed to have stopped them. The aura was all too familiar. It was of Clow Reed. Eriol came into view. He smiled at the Guardians and said, "You both are injured. Let me." He then descended to the ground and looked for Sakura. The two Guardians were somewhat dumbfounded. They looked at each other and to the ground, straining to see either Eriol or Sakura.

Eriol walked calmly at the ground. His power seemed to nullify the power causing the great tremors and upsurge of the rocks and the earth. He eventually saw where Sakura was. When she fell, he was able to wrap his aura around her to prevent any harm being done to her. But this was the first time Sakura had encountered great magic, both light and dark, and being inexperienced as she was, she had lost her consciousness because of it. He gathered her in his arms.

The ground was still shaking but it didn't affect Eriol one bit. Just then, everything stopped. No movements at all. Then a man suddenly appeared in front of Eriol.

"The powers of darkness are awakening." The man said. He was a little bruised and worn out as if from battle. His intense brown eyes then fixed on Sakura. Much concern and longing was seen.

"I know, Shaoran." Eriol answered and looked down at Sakura. "They know of her it seems." He added. Shaoran walked towards them, never letting his gaze drift from Sakura.

Sakura seemed to be in such peace. "Don't worry. She's fine. She just lost consciousness." Eriol commented.

But it seemed that Shaoran wasn't really listening. "I found the source of the magic." Shaoran suddenly said. Eriol seemed a little surprised but chose not to show it. "Hideyoshi is behind this again." He added. There was much anger in Shaoran's voice. He still hadn't forgotten that it was Hideyoshi's doing that brought about their down fall years ago. He had betrayed all of them. Now, it seemed that it was Hideyoshi who yielded the greatest power of darkness and he was bent on getting Sakura.

"I can't say that I am surprised with that." Eriol said as realization dawned on him. It made sense. Then he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms again, "It's best that we keep her safe. She will awaken soon. But let us not concentrate all our efforts on Hideyoshi. There will be still others on his side that we don't know about." Shaoran nodded.

"Take her home Shaoran. I need to talk to the guardians. I'm sure they know who I am and have a lot of questions."

Shaoran took Sakura in his arms. He noted how good it felt to have her in his arms again. He was relieved that she didn't get hurt that much. He then went on towards Sakura's house.

Eriol watched them leave as the guardians landed a few feet from him. He turned to them and smiled. He saw that Yue was carrying Tomoyo. "Bring her home. Then come to me. We have a lot of things to talk about." Eriol said and left. The two guardians seemed to be uprooted where they stood at the moment but then understood what it was that they had to do. They did what they were told and headed to Eriol's house. Eriol hadn't attempted to conceal his aura so that they would be able to follow it.

(to be continued…)

Ok, to finish this I went 72 hours with no sleep to do some research. I don't know if it's worth it but reviews are pretty much appreciated. Hehe. Ok now that was a little far off wasn't it? But anyway, like I said reviews are pretty much appreciated.

Michiko


	13. Lovers' Spell

Chapter 13 Lovers' Spell

**"Life's greatest joke is also life's greatest truth."**

Shaoran made his way towards the Kinomoto residence with the sleeping Sakura in his arms. He couldn't help but smile when he looked down at her. He had to do it a couple of times to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming and that he was indeed carrying Sakura in his arms. But Shaoran could feel her aura. It was weak at the moment. She hadn't used her powers before and she still didn't know how to protect herself from the forces around her. He knew that Eriol had wrapped his aura around her to make her feel better. That was what he was doing now. But then they all knew that Sakura had to start uncovering her true power or at least learn how to control it to protect herself from outside forces soon.

He entered the house through Sakura's open window. She still was passed out. Shaoran knew that that it may be a while before she regains consciousness. Powerful magic was at work, white and black. Dark magic was the one which overwhelmed her. Sakura possessed strong magic too but it had never been used before and strong magic can be unpredictable if it wasn't controlled. But all that could wait. Sakura needed to rest and regain her strength first. Shaoran gently laid her on her bed and pulled the covers over her.

Glistened by the moonlight coming from the window, Sakura looked like an angel. Shaoran bit his lip. She was simply beautiful. She who had filled his entire life with happiness and soul with so much love has also brought him great pain and torment all those years of being lost. His mind drew back memories from the time they were together. The sound of her laugh. The beauty of her smile. The gentleness of her touch, enough to calm great anger of anxiety. A pure soul who extends to all those around her filling them with her presence and calm. The sweet taste of her lips. He loved her more than life itself. Without thinking twice, Shaoran planted a sweet, gentle kiss upon her lips. It was full of pain and love. Shaoran let his heart speak to her with that kiss. The sleeping girl didn't seem to mind or feel it. He watched her, nothing. She was too weak to notice. He drew back and sat beside her, watching over her. How could he have known that that kiss meant unlocking Sakura's memories? How could he have known that it would start a chain reaction of revelation of forgotten dreams? He just sat there in silence, afraid of taking his eyes of his beloved in fear that something might happen to her.

XxXxXx

Flashes of memory started to come into Sakura's mind. Sakura found herself in the same hallway she stood and walked to meet Clow Reed. But this time, it seemed that she wasn't really there. Rather, she seemed to be just a spectator of what was happening. It was like when she had met Clow Reed, the only difference was that there were other people there who didn't seem to know that she was there too.

She saw a young man who was with a small girl of about six of age and another young boy of about eight years of age. They were by the fountain below the terrace. Sakura knew that she knew all of them there but somehow she couldn't see their faces very well. She strained trying to recognize their features or hear their conversation. She tried to move closer to them but couldn't. She was there to watch, not understand. All Sakura could make out was that the older boy seemed to be showing some magic tricks to the two younger ones, which intrigued and appealed to them. They were having so much fun, she noted.

Suddenly, everything was different. She was in a different place and saw different people. She saw that it was raining. The sky was dark and water was every where. It seemed to be a part of town. The streets were deserted or otherwise had people running to seek shelter from the pouring rain. Sakura's attention then fell to two teenagers, a boy and a girl, who were seeking shelter nearby at a small roof of a temple wall. They were drenched from head to foot. The girl was freezing and the boy noticed. She began to sneeze and shiver because of the gust of wind accompanying the storm. The young man took off his over-shirt and placed it over the girl's shoulders to try and keep her warm. She looked at him quite surprised but he just smiled at her. She returned his smile, neither uttering a word. She still didn't see clearly their faces, though it felt strongly familiar with her. She couldn't place it. A passing thought to explain it was that it must be from one of the movie scenes she had watched before. But then quickly dismissed the thought for it felt farfetched.

Another change happened. A garden. Sakura found herself in a beautiful garden. It was a cloud-free morning. It wasn't that hot or cold. It looked like spring. The flowers were blooming. Everything seemed fresh and alive. A couple came into view. The young man held his beloved's hand. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company, having an animated conversation. Sakura couldn't look directly at their faces. Whenever she tried, it seemed that her vision blurred. They laughed together as if there wasn't any worry in the world.

The young man then got both the girl's hand and looked straight into her eyes. The girl allowed herself to get lost in his stare and smiled, before sharing a sweet kiss. She found herself in her lover's arms. They were happy. They were in love. Sakura saw that what they shared was true. Sakura could almost feel a tear roll down her cheek. Then she saw the young man get down on one knee and asked the girl to marry him. Tears of joy filled the woman's eyes and said yes. He slipped on the ring and quickly gathered his fiancée into his arms. He held her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead on his. They looked at each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, smiles filled their lips. They had just promised each other that they would spend the rest of their lives with one other. Before long, they shared a tender kiss that encompassed the heart and soul.

Still the change did not stop there. Sakura found herself in a very dark environment. There was nothing but tension in the air. The atmosphere was heavy. You could probably cut the tension with a knife. She seemed to be just standing there and watched men leave. There was one in particular whom her heart sank upon seeing. She didn't know who it was as he had his back on her. There were others too by his side whom she felt an attachment to. But to that particular warrior clad in armor bearing an emblem all too familiar to her, her heart wanted to scream. Sakura didn't understand why but she felt like her whole world was coming to an end but somehow she kept it together because she knew that they had to leave and fight. She wasn't aware at that moment what they were fighting for but it seemed very important.

The last scene that played before Sakura's eyes was that there was a man who had come. It seemed that tears had clouded her vision so she couldn't quite picture the man who came. He bore grave news, something nobody wanted to hear. Now she knew that her world came crashing. She could feel her heart shatter into a thousand pieces. A part of her way saying that it was alright and that her beloved had died a hero but it was too much. Then everything started to blur and eventually turn black.

XxXxXx

Sakura started to twist and turn on her bed. Shaoran was filled with concern. She seemed to be having a bad dream. Cold sweat was eminent. He didn't know exactly what to do. He got up from the chair and sat next to her on the bed. "Sakura…" He whispered. Sakura was still moving her head. She didn't seem to hear him. Shaoran held her hand tightly in his. "Sakura…" He said again.

"Wake up…" He uttered.

Sakura still struggled a little with her dream but then she began to stir and slowly came back to reality. She opened her eyes. For a second she quickly shut her eyes, seemingly having the light pain her vision. Shaoran tightened his grip on her hand.

"Shaoran…" She finally said, realizing that she wasn't alone. For a moment, she had this fleeing thought that Shaoran resembled that man she had just seen in her dreams. Was he him, she couldn't help but wonder. She dismissed the thought for a moment, thinking it was impossible. But then again, she thought, with the things that were happening, Sakura knew that she had better be careful to say which things were impossible on account of her new responsibility and mission.

"I'm here Sakura." She heard Shaoran's gentle reply.

She got up, not taking her hand away from him. She welcomed his touch. She welcomed his strength. "What happened? How-"

Shaoran didn't let her finish. He knew what she wanted to know. "It's ok, Sakura. You were exposed to strong black magic. You haven't learned to control yours, thus, still susceptible to external influence." Sakura looked at him, somewhat of disbelief and wonder.

With her gaze, Shaoran understood. He smiled at her and said reassuringly, "Yes. I know. That's is why I am here…to protect you." _To love you…I have come back from the depths of solitude to fulfill my promise a long time ago…_ He wished he could say it aloud but rather let it remain in his heart.

It took Sakura a while to gather the right words to say. But somehow she managed to say it, "Is this…the mission…the journey you were talking about?" Shaoran nodded at her.

That was when she realized that it was indeed him in her dreams. The rival as a child. The shy teenage suitor. The loving fiancé. The strong and powerful warrior and craftsman. Her beloved from a long time ago. He came back for her…just like he had promised. He came back to protect her. Her heart wanted to scream and indulge in the love once shared. But she thought that it was better left unsaid at the moment.

Life for them was different now than it was back then. She knew this was something she cannot just leap into. Sakura wasn't certain if her feelings for him were because she was in love, betrothed to him a lifetime ago or because she just wanted someone to love and comfort her now. She knew he didn't deserve to be toyed with unstable emotions. She couldn't do that to him. She was adamant on staying silent. It was the right thing to do at the moment. At least now, the man in her dreams had a face. She knew that they weren't just dreams. Her heart told her they were memories. Her mind had finally accepted the fact that her heart had long known.

Sakura was on the verge of tears. It took her strength to suppress them. She closed her eyes and looked away. But she felt a gentle hand on her cheek, guiding her to stare up at him. Sakura didn't fight it off but let herself be led.

"Look at me, Sakura." Came his alluring and loving voice. It was just like what she remembered. Her beloved Xiao Lang. But she knew she had to be strong, not just for him but for her.

Sakura obliged herself to follow. Their eyes met. Somehow it felt that the barriers she was creating around her heart were melting but opted not to show it. His intense brown eyes looking straight at her with tenderness and love, she said nothing but took a deep breath, still fighting off the tears.

Shaoran smiled at her again. He then placed a lock of her hair behind her ear, without breaking eye contact. He wasn't thinking anymore if he shouldn't be doing those things. All he knew was that it felt right. At least, if she did not remember the love they once shared, she would know that he loved her now. All his doubts and reasons seemed to disappear within her eyes. "I am here Sakura. I will not leave your side. I will protect you." He said softly, careful in choosing his words as to not say the past.

Sakura soaked in each word he uttered. She hadn't even realized it but she had failed in suppressing her tears.

Shaoran smiled at her again and wiped her tears with his thumb. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

Sakura forced a small smile and replied, "N-nothing…"

He grinned at her. "You know, you are still the worst liar I've ever known." He said.

Sakura closed her eyes and bit her lip. She carefully weighed the words she was going to reply to him. "I…I'm just scared, Shaoran. I'm afraid of what might happen to you because of the things that are going to be happening around me. I do not want you to get hurt because of me. I…I…" She let her voice trail off.

That was when Shaoran pulled her into an embrace. Sakura was taken aback slightly. Then she could hear him whisper in her ear, "You will never change. You always think of others before yourself. But you don't have to be afraid, Sakura, not for me. I am a warrior who took care of my mission in service to the world but now it's time that I take care of you, to protect you while fulfilling our respective destinies."

Sakura upon hearing those words, rested her forehead on his shoulder. _You're still the man I fell in love with._ She told herself. Silent tears escaped her eyes. "Then you have to promise me one thing." She said.

"Anything."

Sakura broke away from his embrace and looked at his eyes. She gave him a warm smile and cupped his face with her hands. "I do not understand what's happening now, the different sides of magic and what is really expected of me. Just promise me that no matter what happens, we will follow the path fate has written for us together." She said.

Shaoran took her hands unto his and rested her forehead on hers. He looked straight into her eyes and smiled. "I promise. Even if we get separated, remember that I will always find you."

"It's settled then."

"Yes, it is." He replied before closing the gap between their lips.

From the moment, his lips touched hers, it seemed that years of agony and loneliness were forgotten. Shaoran felt nothing but happiness. Bliss was all that he could feel inside. He didn't know that that was exactly what Sakura was feeling. Had he known that she had remembered everything they had shared a lifetime before…it would have made things left unsaid just mere details that could be left forgotten.

But it didn't matter at the moment. Their kiss spoke of volumes, a chance to start afresh even if she did not remember everything. She responded to his kiss. The hope he was keeping inside that there was a possibility that they could be together even without the memories was now very real. He vowed he will not let it go. He was hers and now he knew she was his too. His current status didn't even matter anymore to him. All that mattered was Sakura. He was going to love her and that was it.

They finally broke off from the kiss. Catching their breaths, they looked at each other, not saying anything. Shaoran stroke his fingers through her long, smooth, soft hair. He held her close, just wanting to savor the moment. Sakura rested her hands on his broad chest. Her face was inches from his. She too was savoring the moment. When both were satisfied that it was all real and that there lay a promise that they would be together, they broke away from each other.

Shaoran then put his hand on his pocket and took something out. He opened his hand and revealed the key to the cards. Sakura stared at it. She couldn't remember when it fell off or ever feeling that it was missing. "It fell off while everything was happening. I got it back for you." He said. Shaoran then placed it on her.

"I didn't even notice it was missing." Sakura replied.

"That's because you haven't gotten used to it yet."

"Perhaps."

"You know, you do need to start learning how to control your powers and to protect yourself from external ones."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "It's easier said than done." She said.

Shaoran understood that. He knew that she was right. It really was easier said than done. Sakura was still looking at the key. She had held it with her hand. Shaoran then lifted her chin with his finger. "There are a lot of people who can help you with that. I am one of them." He said. Sakura was about to answer him but he did not let her. He gently seized her lips again. He pulled away and apologized. But then he was quick to add, "I couldn't resist. You're just too beautiful."

Sakura couldn't help but blush. "Come on. Stop teasing me." She answered him.

Shaoran grinned. Even in the room only filled with moonlight, he could tell that she was blushing. But even the darkness cannot conceal her beauty. Shaoran saw nothing but her. Her smile could always brighten up his world without even trying. She always had this innocent power that would always find a way to bring light and shatter the darkness all around her.

"It seems I can still make you blush." Shaoran said, holding her a little closer. Sakura smiled in return and closed her eyes. She shook her head. She was blushing like mad. Then she felt his warm hand on her cheek once again. They looked at each other. Shaoran seized her lips once more. They both knew that it was more intense than their first kiss awhile back. It seemed that they were pouring all their feelings at that moment. There was no doubt in their minds that they loved each other very much. He opened her mouth. His tongue found its way inside, teasing and playing with her. Sakura was all too happy to reply.

He had asked her once if she felt true love. Now she knew how it really felt. She understood that he was right to say that what she shared with Kenji wasn't real love at all. She understood that it was him, Shaoran, her beloved, her soul mate. They couldn't be together in their past lives, perhaps, she thought, they could be together now. They were betrothed once, both of them didn't know what fate waited for the both of them but they wished that they would finally find peace one day in each other's arms for the rest of their lives.

Their lips parted with a promise for many more to come. "Sakura, I-"

Shaoran started to say but Sakura didn't let him finish. She gently placed a finger on his lips. She smiled at him. Both were catching their breath. She understood his need to say it. She knew he had waited a very long time to say it to her again. She too wanted to say it but she was sure that it wasn't the right time. "Don't say it, Shaoran." She said. Shaoran was a little confused.

Sakura could see it in his eyes that he had become a little confused, a little taken aback with her sudden statement. She smiled back at him again and planted a small kiss on his lips. She then went on and said, "I know how you feel, Shaoran." Sakura placed her hand on his chest, by his heart. "I know. But this isn't the time. Please don't say it." She said.

Shaoran somewhat understood what she was saying. He smiled back and gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"But there will come a day when I will need to hear it from you." Sakura was quick to add. Shaoran placed his hand over hers on his chest and gave it a squeeze. He never broke his gaze from her eyes. She was right. They shouldn't let things go so fast. "One day, I too will need to hear you say it." Shaoran replied as he caressed her cheek.

Sakura gave a short laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know. And when that time comes, I won't get tired of saying it."

As Shaoran wrapped his arms around her waist, he said, "I won't either." Sakura smiled.

The moment was perfect. They were in each other's arms. Sakura laid her head on his shoulder as they both held each other close. Sakura could feel herself melt a little more when Shaoran stroked her gently on the back. It was like old times, the old days before the war. How they wished that that moment would never end? But they knew that it wasn't going to happen. The world still needed to continue.

Shaoran felt her aura become a little better but he knew that she was still a little cold. He wrapped his aura around her. Sakura could feel what he was doing. A smile escaped her lips. "Thank you." She whispered. Shaoran closed his eyes and leaned his head on hers.

"You know, you really should be resting now to regain your strength." He whispered.

"Yes, I know. But do you mind if we stay like this for awhile? I'm a little afraid of shutting my eyes…you know…of what I'm going to see."

"No I don't mind. Are you having bad dreams?"

"Yes. Sometimes I don't know if it's about the past or something that will happen in the future. Kero told me that persistent dreams usually mean something."

"Kero?"

"Keroberos. The Sun Guardian."

Shaoran grinned a little and then replied, "Well he's right. Dreams that come to people with magic usually mean something."

Just then, both of them felt an upsurge of magic. They broke away from each other in surprise. Sakura was still in bed. She clutched the key tightly in her hand. Shaoran had gotten up and frowned.

"What was that?" Sakura asked as she too got up from the bed. Shaoran looked at her and replied, "That was black magic. Get the clow cards we need to go and meet the others."

Without another word Sakura had gathered the cards and placed them in her pocket. She then headed to where Shaoran was. She just gave him a nod. He returned it in acknowledgement. Swiftly, they left the house.

(To be continued…)

Ok finals are coming up so requirements are also pilling up. The next chapter will be a little longer than the usual because school comes first. But hehe I still managed to finish this chapter. It's a little cheesy but I guess it's about time to incorporate that element. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do. Please review. Thanks. Until next time, chao!

Michiko


	14. No Turning Back

Chapter 14 No Turning Back

"No one can stop fate when the ball starts rolling."

Eriol watched as Shaoran disappeared with Sakura. He knew that he need not ask him to take care of her. He knew how much he loved her. Now, Eriol had an opportunity to meet with the Guardians. He knew they wanted an explanation. They would need it to protect Sakura. "You are Sakura-chan's friend but you have Clow Reed's aura." Keroberos said to break the ice as they headed back to Eriol's place.

"Yes. Come on. Let's not talk here. It is not safe." Eriol replied as they hurried along to his house.

In the safety of Eriol's study, he bid the two Guardians of the Clow cards in and settle themselves by the warmth of the fire. He then settled himself in his arm chair. The two Guardians regarded him with much anticipation and interest. There was no mistake. He possessed the soul of their previous master, their creator. Eriol smiled at them, softening the atmosphere that had developed around them.

"I will not make this long. I will go straight to the point. Time is not in our side." Eriol said, bidding the two to sit. Neither Guardian opted to move, rather continued their gaze and attention at him. "But before that, I know that you want to ask questions. I think it is only fair that I will give you both the chance to speak your mind." He was quick to add, his smile never fading. He was like they remembered him to be.

But neither Guardian spoke. Even Keroberos, the more outspoken one, did not ask him. Eriol knew what was going through their minds. But time was pressing. They needed to be ready for whatever it was the dark side was planning to do next. They were bound to strike now that they knew that Sakura had the potential of yielding great power. She had now become a threat to them so they must be on guard now more than ever. She was still vulnerable.

"I gave Sakura the cards because I know that she will be able to accomplish things I wasn't able to. I can see that she has gained your trust and must understand why fate has also decided things to be this way." Eriol finally said.

"Why Master?" Yue couldn't help but ask.

Eriol knew that Yue was hurt with the sudden loss in the past and the sudden shift of powers. Eriol just smiled and replied, "I may possess the soul of Clow Reed but it's only half his soul. I cannot command the same powers I did. If I had let you stay with me, it would have grave consequences."

Both Guardians understood what their previous master was trying to tell them, especially Yue. He relied on the strong power of his master for him to continue living. It was something Clow Reed failed to remedy back then.

"Let us now talk about the present. Like what I have told you, time is not at our side. As you have seen, the dark side is already at work. Sakura's powers are still unstable. She is very vulnerable at the moment." Eriol finally said to change the subject. He didn't want to bring up old wounds. He knew that he had hurt them greatly once. But he was glad that somehow Sakura had managed to help them heal but gaining their trust and loyalty.

"Sakura-chan is strong. But at the moment, she is still torn about all of this. She is having a hard time accepting her new responsibility while trying her hardest to remember the past." Yue answered, allowing the change in the conversation. He was still a little angry that his previous master was being evasive. But he can't deny the fact that Sakura was indeed in danger at the moment. There has to be something done to avert that danger.

"There is no doubt that she possesses a strong spirit. Her inner troubles, we cannot help her there." Eriol replied. "I have taught her the significance and the power of each Clow card but she still hasn't being able to successfully use them." Keroberos finally said.

Just then they felt a sudden surge of power. The Guardians jumped and concentrated, trying to locate it. Eriol was still seated. He frowned and closed his eyes. He had expected them to start moving again but he hadn't anticipated it to be that quick. It didn't feel like Sakura's or Shaoran's. It felt more evil. It was dark and heavy. They could tell that it originated near the Kinomoto residence. The Guardians were about to leave when Eriol stopped them.

Both Guardians felt confused and horrified. Was Clow Reed really going to let something bad happen to Sakura? If they didn't leave, something will happen. "No. Stay here. Shaoran will bring her here. It will be safer for her. I'm sure Shaoran will wrap his aura around her to conceal her presence." Eriol said as he got up from the chair. He made his way to the window and looked at the darkness of the night. Eriol bit his lip. The war was upon them now. The Guardians could see in Eriol's blue eyes that he was very worried, deep in thought. They didn't like the idea of not being out there to help their new master but they knew it was wise to stay. They trusted Clow Reed with everything in the past, there was no reason why that should change now.

XxXxXx

Shaoran and Sakura had left the safety of the Kinomoto residence. It was no longer safe there. They had felt the upsurge. It was near. It was very strong. Sakura had just regained her consciousness after the encounter earlier. She still hasn't recovered all her strength and Shaoran wasn't about to take any chances. His top priority was the safety of his beloved. He already had an idea who could have yielded such power but at the moment, looking for the person could wait. He had to bring Sakura to safety first.

Shaoran took her hand and started to lead her away from the house. Sakura didn't say anything but followed him closely. She could feel the immediate danger that they were both in. She knew that if anything happened, she might be able to help him so she thought it best to just follow his lead. She trusted him. He would not lead her to danger. They kept to the shadows, careful not to make contact with the light. If they had no choice, Shaoran made sure that it was brief. He had a feeling that they were toying with them to get them out in the open.

Neither spoke as they were trying to feel the forces around them. The remnants of magic weren't as strong as the upsurge awhile back but it was still strong. Sakura forced herself to fight it off. She bit her lip as she strained to keep everything under wraps. She didn't want Shaoran to worry about her. Soon they found their way to the park. It was strange when all of a sudden, they couldn't feel any magical presence nearby. It loomed so heavily a moment before then it suddenly disappeared. Shaoran was skeptical. They stopped, trying to get a feel of everything. Shaoran sensed that there were people who were approaching. He couldn't make out the aura, if they were friend or foe. It was controlled.

Shaoran quickly pulled Sakura to a tree. Sakura had her back against the trunk of a tall tree. Shaoran laid his hand on the tree by her head and lessened the gap between them so that whoever was coming wouldn't see her face or sense her aura. He quickly wrapped his aura around her. Sakura looked up at him. His brown eyes fell on her eyes, such soothing and intense stare.

Without saying a word, she understood what he planned to do. Sakura smiled at him and gave a nod. He didn't want her to move until the people who were approaching had passed by. If he had it his way, he wouldn't want to move either. It felt wonderful to have her that close to him.

He quickly seized her lips to establish a more intimate contact to let traces of his aura linger around her more. He wasn't going to fail in protecting her. Failure was not an option. He lost her once. He wasn't going to lose her again. He knew his heart wouldn't be able to take it, neither will hers. They broke the kiss but Shaoran had wrapped an arm around her waist and his other hand touched the back of her head, holding her close. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, her ear leaning against his chest. She could hear his heart beating fast. Thump. Thump. It was pounding hard deep within his chest. Sakura knew it was both, because they had revealed their inner most feelings to one another and because he was anxious about the situation.

Sakura wanted to tell him not to be afraid. But she knew that he wouldn't be able to stop fear from creeping inside him while she was still vulnerable and in danger like that. She knew that it was almost impossible for her lover to stop feeling anxious while they were out in the open, being toyed with and easy prey. "We're going to make it through this, Shaoran. Your heart is pounding so fast…I can feel your fear…"

Shaoran smirked and whispered softly, "I know we are, Sakura. I'll feel better when I know that you are safe." It was worth a shot but Sakura knew that he couldn't help it, feeling that way.

They could feel the people pass them. They didn't even glance at where they were but as they drew near, she could also feel their auras. She understood why Shaoran had suddenly acted the way he did. There was something about them that was very different, quite out of the ordinary.

Suddenly, Shaoran swept Sakura off her feet and leaped from tree to tree as fast as he could to get to Eriol's place. Sakura was a little taken aback. "Shaoran…I can walk…run…you don't need to-"

"No. I have a feeling those two aren't just but some normal people but rather sent to survey the roads. You're not strong enough to face them if we are attacked." He quickly replied as he continued to get as much distance from the people they had just encountered. Sakura was about to argue again but quickly thought against it. She was blushing like mad.

But somehow Sakura felt that there was something wrong. Given their situation, she still felt quite uneasy. She tried to put her finger on it but it seemed that the more she thought about it, the more convinced she was that there was indeed something definitely wrong. Her mind was torn whether to tell Shaoran what she was thinking or remain silent about it. She knew that Shaoran already had so much in his hands, literally and figuratively, and the least she wanted was to distract him. She wasn't the only one in danger but the both of them, especially Shaoran since it was his aura that they could easily detect like that.

No matter how Sakura shrugged the feeling off, the more it ran up her spine. When she couldn't take it anymore, "Shaoran, there's something wrong."

Shaoran looked down at her with great concern. "What's the matter, Sakura?" He still continued to make their way to Eriol's. But his concern became her. He was afraid that she was in pain or something.

"No, no. It's not me." Sakura said, sensing the growing concern in Shaoran's aura. "This doesn't feel right…like…there's something…I don't know…"

Shaoran's face relaxed a little. "So, you can feel it too?" Shaoran slowed down their pace, careful to look about if they were being followed or watched.

"Yes, I know. I've felt it for some time now, especially since those two passed us. It's been growing the nearer we get to Eriol's."

"Eriol's? Eriol Hiiragizawa, Eriol?" Sakura asked blankly. She hadn't asked him where exactly they were going. All she knew was that he wanted to bring her to a safer place. She hadn't known it was at Eriol's.

"Yes. You will understand when we get there." Shaoran said as he was about to quicken their pace.

But as they were about to hasten, a bolt of lightning struck at where they stood. It was a good thing that Shaoran had fast reflexes and got Sakura and himself out of the spot. Shaoran stood in front of Sakura to shield her if anything else came. With his globe key, he quickly transformed it into a sword. It was all happening fast and Sakura was a little taken aback with the things happening. It almost didn't seem real to her.

All of Shaoran's senses heightened up. Every sound, every moment did not escape him. Where did that come from? That amount of power couldn't have just come from nothing in a cloudless sky about them. Sakura could feel the tension rise from above normal to extremes in a blink of an eye. She didn't know if she was frozen in place but it seemed that she was lost of what to do next. She kept close to Shaoran, trying hard not to shake in fear. She yielded power too. It was really frustrating for Sakura that she couldn't even wield a small portion of her power. Shaoran was a great warrior but even great warriors need help when overwhelmed with much opposing forces and subjected to unfamiliar territory.

"It's nice to see that you are still sharp, Li." A voice from the shadows said. It came with great confidence and much contempt.

Shaoran said nothing as his eyes narrowed with great focus. He knew that voice. He knew that aura. A man then came from the shadows towards them. Shaoran stepped closer to Sakura protectively. He was right. There was no mistake about it, though his features are quite different from what they were. Still there was no mistake that it was him, the right hand man of the Demon, the next most powerful dark magician.

"Mizasawa Riyo." Shaoran said as he came into the light.

The man smirked as he stood in front of Shaoran. "I thought you've forgotten. At least I don't need to make introductions anymore. But nowadays I go by the name Matsumoto Takeshi." He replied slyly.

"I can't say I'm surprised to see you here." Shaoran answered back.

Riyo grinned. "Aren't you going to introduce me to that beautiful woman you have there?" Riyo said, to annoy Shaoran. He knew that the warrior was intent on protecting the woman behind him as he kept her close to him.

_So she's the girl Kenji was taking about. All of this for a girl like her? She doesn't seem strong. But it looks like she does have some magic as to why this Li Xiao Lang is so desperate to wrap his aura around her. Who would have thought that the next Master of the Clow cards is a frail young woman like her? _Riyo thought to himself. He then smirked again. _She's mine now. _Riyo said to himself.

Riyo knew that Kenji wanted her and Shaoran was adamant in protecting her. That made Riyo want her more. If she did have magic, there was nothing to stand in his way to get it for himself and surpass his current magical attainment.

"Leave her alone. She is not involved in this war." Shaoran hissed. He could imagine what Riyo wanted with Sakura. In the past, he knew him to be power-hungry and would do anything just to become powerful. The worst that Shaoran knew he'd done was kill his own family to get the traces of magic that they had. Shaoran tightened his grip on his sword. No way was he going to allow him to touch Sakura or come near to her.

Riyo gave out a devilish laugh. "Who are you trying to fool, Li? We both know that that is a lie." He said.

Shaoran bit his lip. _Damn it! This was a trap after all._ Shaoran said to himself. He opted to stay silent and watched Riyo intently, watched his every move.

"That girl you've got there is the Mistress of the Clow cards. So why don't you introduce me and get this over with?" Riyo added as he mocked Shaoran.

The sudden revelation greatly surprised Sakura. The man knew who she was, knew who they were. It was like a wake up call. Her mind scrambled to think of what to do next. Sakura knew that they were trapped and was aware that Shaoran too knew that. Shaoran knew that at any moment, Riyo would strike. He had to get Sakura out of there. She was in no state to fight.

"Sakura, listen to me." Shaoran started to whisper softly so that only Sakura would hear. Sakura's attention went back to Shaoran. "This man will attack soon. I will fend him off. You have to get out of here. Eriol's place is just around the corner. You need to get there. I'll hold him off."

Sakura was stunned. "Are you asking me to leave you here?" Sakura asked quite frightened. She wasn't thinking of her safety but of Shaoran's. She didn't want him to get hurt. "Don't argue with me, Sakura. This is not the time. Please, you have to get out of here as soon as possible. Wait for my signal." Shaoran answered.

Sakura didn't like the idea of leaving Shaoran behind. She knew that the man in front of them now was an incredibly strong magician. She could feel his dark, overwhelming aura. If she left Shaoran behind, there is a big chance that he will suffer a lot. Every last bit of her opposed the idea. But before she could argue some more, Shaoran was right. Riyo attacked, not holding anything back. Sakura knew that she was his target. She was glued to her place as he and Shaoran exchanged clashes. She had to wait for Shaoran's signal.

Riyo made advances towards Sakura but Shaoran was quicker. He bid him to back off. "Now!" Shaoran shouted.

Sakura gathered all her strength and courage to run. She glanced at Shaoran. Their eyes met. Shaoran wanted her to run but she didn't want to leave him. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to help him if she remained there, still hadn't regained her full strength. Eriol. She had to get to him. Perhaps her Guardians were there too.

Sakura started to run. All she had to do was round the corner and make her way to the safety of Eriol's compound. Once there she could get help for Shaoran. Sakura mentally cursed herself that she was incapable of being the one to help. As Sakura was about to look back at where she was running, she had bumped into someone. She stumbled back.

"Hello, Sakura. It's so nice to bump into you. I've been wanting to see you for quite some time now." A man spoke.

Sakura knew that voice. It brought chills down her spine. She looked up and concluded that she was right. Kenji was looking at her. He was a few feet away. She had bumped into him. Sakura regained her composure and hid her fear. Shaoran, out of the corner of his eye, saw that they weren't the only ones there. They were joined by someone else. He was horrified to see Kenji standing there in front of Sakura.

He tried to go to Sakura's side but Riyo wouldn't let him. "I'm your opponent, Li. You can't just leave now that I'm enjoying our fight." Riyo hissed.

Shaoran gave him a deadly glare. He needed to be there for her but Riyo wasn't making it easy. In fact, he was making it down right impossible.

Kenji then started to moving closer to Sakura. She started to take steps backward. Before long though, she had found herself against the wall. There was no way out. She knew that Kenji could easily catch her no matter where she went and if it weren't Kenji, Riyo was nearby to use her against Shaoran. Fear was creeping in slowly but she was steadfast in fighting it off. She was determined to not be captured or manipulated to hurt her beloved. It wasn't part of the answer, the plan. Shaoran was already risking his life for her. No matter what happened, Sakura told herself that she will fight back.

"Come with me, Sakura. You won't get hurt. I promise." Kenji coaxed.

"Yeah. I've heard that before." Sakura replied sarcastically. Fear was being replaced with annoyance and a tinge of anger.

Kenji smirked and replied, "Come on. I'm only going to ask you once."

"Then my answer is no." Sakura replied with great conviction and much defiance.

Kenji's face then got really serious. He reached out and grabbed Sakura's arm when her pendant shone with blinding brilliance, blinding him and catching the attention of both Riyo and Shaoran.

Riyo took the distraction to stab Shaoran but by some luck, Shaoran evaded the fatal blow but was still injured.

_Clow cards come to my aid please._ Sakura said as she frantically fingered the cards in her pocket. There was no time to take them all out and scan the cards. She left it to fate. She quickly took out a card. "Time, lend me your power!" Sakura's voice rang out from the light and just as quickly, the card reacted to its Mistress' command. Time quickly stood still.

Sakura knew that she only had a split second before she loses control over the card so she quickly took Shaoran's hand and it broke the spell on him. "Come…on…" Sakura tiredly said.

Shaoran knew immediately that the card she had used was a strong one and would easily drain her. He quickly took her in his arms and dashed off to Eriol's place. He wasn't paying attention to his bleeding wound. Sakura was still struggling to control the card until they entered the parameters of the compound. Once there, they both collapsed by the gate. They had let their guard down knowing that they were within the safety of the barrier Eriol had created around the place. Both of them were panting.

Sakura had nearly no strength left but tried to get up towards Shaoran. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. How about you?" Shaoran replied, still catching his breath.

"Not to bad…" Sakura said as she fell back.

Eriol, Yue and Keroberos then joined the two. Eriol gathered Sakura in his arms and quickly felt her aura. It was faint and she saw his face frown.

"I guess…there is no turning back now…"Sakura said before finally losing consciousness.

(To be continued…)

Finals are over at last and so is this chapter. Hehe. Hope it won't take long to write the next one. Oh and please don't hold back on the reviews. Thanks.

Michiko


	15. Training

Chapter 15 Training

**"There's a difference in doing things right and doing things at best." – Michiko**

"I guess…there really…is no turning back…" Sakura said before finally losing consciousness. Yue was assisting Shaoran to get on his feet. The Guardians, Eriol and Shaoran shared much concern for the sleeping girl. It was written all over their faces.

Eriol's blue eyes were filled with regret and worry as he surveyed the condition of the girl in his arms. "What happened?" Eriol finally asked as they made their way back inside the house.

"They know it's her who has the power of the cards. We were led into a trap." Shaoran answered before yelling in pain. He was still bleeding and as he moved and adrenalin leaving his system, he was starting to feel the full extent of his injury.

"Yue, take Shaoran to the next room and call Ruby to help you tend to his wounds." Eriol said as he lay Sakura on the bed.

He then turned to Keroberos and said, "Quick! Get Spinnel. We are going to cast a spell to help Sakura's aura to stabilize."

Without another word, the Guardians did as they were told to do.

In the meantime, Eriol once again wrapped his aura around Sakura to make her feel better. Unlike before though, Sakura began to stir. She blinked her eyes and soon regained her conscious state. Eriol greeted her with a warm smile.

"What's going on? I couldn't make out your words but it sounded pretty urgent." Sakura said as she tried to sit.

Eriol placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to prevent her from getting up. "Lie down, Sakura. Your aura is still unstable. You'll feel sick."

Sakura allowed herself to lie down again. "How's Shaoran?" She asked.

Eriol smiled again before answering, "Yue and Ruby are treating his wound right now. He's in the other room."

Sakura nodded and smiled. She then placed her hand on her forehead. She could feel this coolness that made her remember the things that transpired before she and Shaoran got away and arrived at Eriol's house.

Eriol watched her and from the change in Sakura's expression, he could guess what she was thinking about. "It's alright, Sakura. He won't be able to attack us here. I've placed a protective barrier around this house." Eriol suddenly said to catch her attention once more.

Sakura looked up at him with inquiring eyes. "You deserve an explanation why you are here and who I really am." He said as he got a chair and sat beside the bed. Eriol gave her another of his warm smiles.

Looking at his blue eyes, Sakura had an idea who he really was. She said nothing because it would just be mere speculation on her part and she didn't want to impose on Eriol. "Mistress of the Clow cards, I'm here to help you in your journey." He said.

_How did he know? _Sakura thought to herself. _Ok. Now I'm really confused._ She said to herself. Eriol knew this as he gave out a short laugh in amusement. She will never change. She always had a way to make a serious topic seem light. "A long time ago, I could not do anything to save my beloved sister even if I possessed much magic. All I could do was watch her die of a broken heart…a heart ailment."

Sakura's expression softened some more as she broke out in smile. She was right. It all made sense now. That confirmed everything. Eriol's face had sunk into sadness but seeing her smile made him a little confused.

"I had a bad heart since birth, my brother. It was weak. How could I ever find you or Xiao Lang at fault when you two have done nothing but love and protect me?" Sakura replied as she tried to sit once more.

Eriol was taken completely by surprise. He assisted her in sitting. Sakura smiled at him. "You remember?"

Sakura's smile broadened. She nodded and said, "Clow 'nii-san I remembered everything a few hours ago."

Eriol smiled and was overjoyed, "Though Xiao Lang doesn't know. Please do not tell him."

This surprised Eriol but he smiled and nodded. He knew that Sakura had her reasons for deciding this way. He respected her decision and obliged to give her what she requested.

"Why did you choose me, Eriol? Surely there are others who are more capable and worthy to hold the cards. You, most of all." Sakura said.

Eriol smiled. He knew that Sakura was bound to ask that question. Honestly, even before the war started the last time, he was already thinking of an answer to that. For years he was already thinking of the right words to possibly explain it to her. He knew that Sakura wasn't one to just take simple answers as it was if she wasn't satisfied.

But before Eriol could answer, there was a knock at the door and two flying creatures came. Sakura recognized Keroberos as he flew towards her. Sakura smiled as she welcomed her sun guardian. He changed to his other form, the cute, cotton-tailed stuffed toy that Sakura really loved. "Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" Keroberos greeted her.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Hai! Hai! Daijoubu desu, Kero." She answered.

Eriol seemed amused that Sakura grew fond of calling the sun guardian "Kero". Sakura then noticed the flying black cat-like creature. It landed on Eriol's shoulder. Eriol smiled and said, "Sakura, this is Spinnel, another guardian." Sakura smiled and greeted the Guardian. Spinnel seemed amused that amidst having her aura unstable, she still could manage to sit and smile like that.

But Sakura could feel fatigue creep her entire body. It seemed that she could no longer hide the fact that she was having trouble with her aura. All her companions noticed. It prompted Eriol to say, "Lie back, Sakura. This spell is going to make you feel better. Though you might feel really sleepy afterwards."

"I trust you, Clow 'nii-chan. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi imouto-chan."

Both Guardians looked at each other. They know what that meant. Both spoke nothing of it as they helped Eriol cast the spell. Soon the crest of Clow Reed appeared and all were reciting their respective incantations. Sakura could feel the warmth as the power enveloped her. It was very soothing and she couldn't exactly explain how it really felt. It was simply perfect and tranquil.

Sakura found herself closing her eyes. She didn't fight the urge to shut her eyes. She allowed the power to flow to her body. Slowly, she felt all the fatigue she was feeling slip away. She hadn't even noticed that she had drifted off to gentle sleep. Feeling all warm inside, Sakura forgot all the worries and troubles they were all in. No one seemed to mind that. They let her forget, even for a short time. Everything was happening so fast. No one deserved a break from reality more than Sakura.

XxXxXx

Eriol, Keroberos and Spinnel left the room to let Sakura rest. They were certain that she would be fine now. "Eriol-san, you do know that she would need to undergo an intensive training immediately." Spinnel said.

Eriol smiled and replied, "Yes. But for now let's just let her rest. It had been a couple of tiring hours for her. I have faith that she will get that hang over it."

"Sakura-chan already knows the power of each card. All she has to do now is learn how to control their power and not let it overwhelm her."

Eriol nodded but then said, "That can wait. I believe she would need to learn how to defend herself from external powers first, especially now that her identity as the Card Mistress is no secret."

"And I know the perfect person who can help her with that." Eriol added as he stopped in front of the room where he had asked Yue and Ruby to take Shaoran.

"Why don't you two just take it easy for now? Get some rest. It's going to be a tough day tomorrow." He said. The two guardians exchanged looks and said nothing. They flew towards the study.

Eriol could tell that Yue and Ruby were no longer inside. Their auras felt a little far from the room. He opened the door and saw that Shaoran was standing by the window. Shaoran seemed to be looking out into the night beyond the glass. "How are you feeling?" Eriol asked.

Without turning around, Shaoran answered, "How's Sakura? Her aura seems pretty calm now but was it that bad?"

Eriol entered the room and closed the door. "She's stronger than she looks. I'm sure that you know that. Using the time card and being exposed to Hideyoshi's aura caused her aura to become unstable. She's doing better now. She's asleep." Shaoran seemed to be relieved.

Eriol sat at a nearby chair, continued looking at Shaoran with much interest. "You know," Eriol started. Shaoran said nothing. "Sakura seemed stronger than earlier this evening. She seems less afraid. Did I make the right conclusion that somehow you had something to do with it?" He added.

Shaoran smirked. He remembered what happened in her room, how perfect that moment seemed. He could remember the kiss they shared, how it felt when her lips touched his, having her in his arms. It was bliss, perfect bliss.

Eriol's smile brightened. He stood and made his way towards Shaoran. He stood next to him and looked out from the window. "Ying Fa has always been strong, even before." Eriol said.

Shaoran looked at him. From the corner of his eye, Eriol knew that Shaoran was looking at him. "It's not your fault she died last time. You do know that she was born with a bad heart. To tell you the truth, our family had prepared ourselves in losing her much sooner but it was your love that kept her alive longer than any of the doctors had expected." It was something that Eriol knew that Shaoran needed to hear to let the guilt he was feeling go. There was no room for errors now and if the guilt remained, that would hinder them greatly.

Finally Shaoran spoke up, "I loved her. I still love her. She might not remember what we shared before but at least she knows now that I love her and will not leave her. I hope with that small consolation, it will help Sakura overcome the things she has to go through now."

Eriol smiled. He really doesn't know that Sakura had remembered. But he will respect her wishes. "It is not a small consolation if I may say so Xiao Lang." Eriol said and laughed. Shaoran turned to him a little confused.

"That revelation being said gave her strength now and made her stronger. Sakura knew that using the time card at her state would make her lose great strength but still she used it to get you out of there. Now I believe, she has understood what she needs to do and would not turn her back now. To protect everyone she loves, she has become prepared to face anything." Eriol explained.

"You know that she has always been like that, Clow Reed. She never thinks of herself first, especially when she knows that her loved ones are in danger." Shaoran replied.

Eriol nodded but answered, "Yes. Ying Fa was always like that. But you know as much as I do that she would have never left her trust in magic she has never learned to control. You're right that she won't think twice in sacrificing herself for what she believed was right, but she would never leave it to chance like that when she knows the gravity of it all."

"What are you saying?"

Eriol smiled and took a deep breath before replying, "A lifetime ago, Sakura did possess magic but it wasn't this strong so she would always find ways to deal with things out of magic, not relying on it. With what she did just an hour ago, it proves that she has become one with much magic and at that moment when she opted to use the time card, everything in her was clear and acting with magic had become natural. That is what we have to help her achieve now. Letting her have a command with magic with much ease that she doesn't have to think about it, much like what we both are doing."

Shaoran grinned. "You're right. What do you propose we do?"

"That's simple. Train her."

"You do know training isn't that simple."

"Yes. But with you around, I doubt that it will take long. You did manage to level up her control in a couple of hours." Eriol said. Shaoran said nothing.

(to be continued…)

Hehe well the end of this fic is fast approaching. I'm not getting much out of this and well I guess it's about time to close this. Anyway, please do review. I still would like to know what you think about it. Thanks.

Michiko


	16. Fujitaka and Touya

Chapter 16 Fujitaka and Touya

**"The hardest words to hear are the words that speak of the truth." –Michiko**

It was already late in the evening when Fujitaka Kinomoto arrived home. The house was dark and it seemed that no one was there. He knew that Touya wasn't there. He knew that he was out of town, trying to secure for himself a job. There seemed to be some footsteps above. Fujitaka smiled. He figured that it must be Sakura still awake at that hour. Maybe she didn't hear him come in. She was probably in the phone he thought.

Fujitaka set his things down at his study. He then headed upstairs to check on Sakura. Everything seemed fine. There was no sign that he should suspect that there was something wrong. He knocked at his daughter's room. The movement from beyond the door seemed to have stopped. Fujitaka found it odd. Sakura would have immediately come out and greet him. It wasn't like her to not answer.

"Sakura?" Fujitaka knocked again.

Still, there was no answer from the other side. Fujitaka turned the door knob and opened the door. At first, he could not make out things in the darkness. As he continued opening to door and letting the light from the hallway in, that was when he noticed that some people had been rummaging through his daughter's things. "Who are you? What's going on?" Fujitaka said, shocked and a little defensive. Where was Sakura? At least, he thought, that she wasn't in her room.

But then panic sank in. Where was she? Was she alright? There were a lot of things that suddenly came to his mind. But then, just as quickly that his mind took in what was going on, the two men who had entered Sakura's room overpowered him. Fujitaka was knocked unconscious.

"What do you want to do with him, Kenji?" Riyo asked as he dropped Fujitaka on the floor.

Kenji grinned malevolently. Riyo seemed to understand what he was trying to tell him. "It seems that Sakura took the Clow cards with her. But I'm sure that she will come back to this house. Let's just leave her a present. I'm sure she will like this very much." Kenji replied. Riyo grinned. He liked the idea.

Kenji made Fujitaka lie on his back with a harsh kick to the midsection. Fujitaka groaned in pain. He continued kicking the man. The pain became overwhelming that Fujitaka started to come to. Riyo just took out a pocket knife. He picked a blade out. He licked the blade.

Riyo stood from the bed and grabbed a lock of Fujitaka's hair. "Tell Sakura hi for me." Riyo said then suddenly slit the throat of Fujitaka. He started to bleed out.

"Sakura…" He tried to say but couldn't. What did these murderers want with her? He recognized Kenji. Fear took over his last moment not for his life but for his beloved daughter. They watched him bleed out with great pleasure. Fujitaka struggled a little before darkness finally took over.

"Are you sure Sakura will see this?" Riyo asked.

"Without a doubt." Kenji replied as he went out the window.

Riyo smirked before saying, "Good." He then followed Kenji outside.

XxXxXx

After the day's training, Eriol had gone back inside the house and left Sakura with Shaoran. "You've improved a lot given the short span of time we started training." Shaoran commented as he transformed his sword back into the key. He approached Sakura who just returned her sword into the key of Clow and placed the sword card in her pocket.

"Thanks Shaoran. But you know I couldn't have done it without you guys helping me."

Shaoran smiled warmly at her. "Would you care for a walk before we head back?" He said as he extended a hand for her. Sakura accepted and allowed herself to be led by Shaoran. They walked hand in hand. The evening was lovely. It was a full moon that night. A clear sky. They could see all the stars.

"You know what this reminds me off?" Sakura said, smiling. She was reminiscing their past lives.

"What?" Shaoran asked.

"The time you proposed to me before you left for the war years ago." Sakura said as her smile broadened.

Shaoran stopped walking and was in shock. Did he just hear right? He looked at her, not quite sure what to say.

Sakura smiled at him. She then gave a short laugh and placed a hand on his cheek lovingly, "I remember, Xiao Lang. I remember everything."

Shaoran felt his heart skip a beat. He felt himself drown in overwhelming happiness. He held her close. "I love you, Ying Fa. I love you, now and forever, Sakura." He said.

"I love you too, Xiao Lang. I love you very, very much. I've waited for you to come back to me. Now you are." She replied.

They stared foolishly at each other's eyes with what seemed like forever. Shaoran stepped back and took the necklace he was wearing from under his shirt. It was a silver lace holding the engagement ring. Sakura seemed astonished. "Before I left, you gave this back to me and told me to give it to you when we see each other again. In all my battles, I kept this close to my heart. There was not a single moment when I did not feel you near me."

Shaoran took off the necklace and removed the ring from the silver lace. Sakura smiled but held his hand over the ring. She closed his hand with it inside. "You came back. That's more than I can ever want. But this time, I want you to keep it until the time that this is all over and we can be together. Right now, I can't…you can't…we can't give each other ourselves because of our duty to the world, to the people around us now. But please always keep it beside your heart to always remind you that I am yours, now and forever." She said.

Shaoran understood what she meant. She was right. He was mere a spirit after all, a spirit given the opportunity to take human form once more to protect her in her most dangerous mission. He lived for her. He kept believing in the day they would be reunited, all for her. He just gave her a nod and kissed her gently on her lips.

"I want you to know that as much as you are mine, everything I have, everything that I am, I live for nothing but you alone. I am yours now and forever." Shaoran said. There it was done. They had promised each other once that they would give themselves to each other. Now, it was strengthened. They belonged together, now and forever. All their sacrifices, all their pain apart seemed to fade away. Nothing else mattered but their love. Shaoran wore the necklace with the ring once more and placed it near his heart.

Shaoran took her hands and placed them around his neck. He held her close. Sakura looked into his eyes as he with hers. They seemed lost in the depths of each other's souls. Slowly, Shaoran closed the gap between their lips. They shared such a sweet kiss. Nothing was hidden now. They owned their past, their present. They wanted so much to own their future too. But with the kiss, they knew that anything was possible now. They were together after all the obstacles.

But then Sakura broke from the kiss. She couldn't quite put what was wrong. She was sure that there had something that happened.

"What's wrong?" Shaoran asked, a little confused. Had he done something wrong?

When Sakura realized that Shaoran was troubled, she gave him a small smile and replied, "It's not you. It's just…it's just…I don't know…but something happened. I just can't put it into words. But I'm certain that something happened." Shaoran placed his hands on either side of her face and made her to look at him.

Sakura saw nothing but much concern and love in his eyes. "Ok. It's going to be fine. You're power seems to be more controlled and direct now." Sakura nodded. Shaoran took her hand and they both started to walk back to the house.

XxXxXx

Touya was seated in one of the tables of a café. He was fiddling around with the teaspoon of his coffee. "What's the matter, Touya?" a woman asked as she looked at him from across the table.

"It's nothing." Touya answered blankly. But he knew that that was a lie. He was thinking of Sakura. He had left her just like that. He felt guilt. But then what could he have done? He did have some power of his own but Sakura was entrusted with something more than he could ever help her with. He couldn't even protect her from it.

"I doubt that it's nothing. I'm sure that it has something to do with Sakura." The woman said.

Touya seemed to have snapped back to reality. "Now why would I waste my time worrying about that monster, Kaho?" He answered.

"Because even if you deny it, you care about what happens to her. You are her big brother and it's part of your job description to worry." Kaho replied.

Touya seemed to give up. This Kaho Mizuki was really perceptive. "I shouldn't have left her." He said blankly.

"I doubt that very much. You always have a back-up plan." Touya took a deep breath and said nothing. He closed his eyes and sat back. "Look you already have this job in the bag. Sakura needs you more right now. You believe that you can't help her but you're wrong. You underestimate your relationship to her. You can help her more than you think." Kaho said.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"Because you are Touya Kinomoto. That's why. It's a long drive back to Tomoeda. So you better get started soon." She answered.

Touya opened his eyes and looked at Kaho across the table. He didn't seem to move. He was unsure of what to do. But after a moment of thought, he got up and got his jacket. Touya then made his way towards his car. He was going back to Tomoeda. He just hoped that it wouldn't be too late.

Kaho smiled as she too stood and left. She got inside her car and started her engine. She opened her cell and dialed Eriol's number. When Eriol picked up from the other end, she told him that Touya was finally on his way back and that she was about to go back too. After talking briefly, she backed from the parking and started on her way to Tomoeda.

Driving back, Touya seemed agitated. He cursed himself. He shouldn't have left in the first place. He knew that he had left Sakura in the care of good people but still he knew that he would have felt better if he was nearby making sure that nothing bad happened to Sakura.

But as he was driving, Touya suddenly felt this strong feeling that something bad had happened. It didn't seem towards Sakura. The only person who would inflict such despair was their father. Touya's mind scrambled. He couldn't think of anything that might explain the sudden feeling. He started to panic. He wanted his car to go faster but he knew he had to get there in one piece. Touya cursed himself again. First Sakura and now their father. He banged his hand on the stirring wheel, frustration almost at its height.

He sent out a silent wish to their mother to watch over their father and Sakura until he got back. Moments seemed like forever. But suddenly something hit his car that made him to swerve out of control. He crashed into a nearby tree. He was badly injured. But from the rear view mirror, he thought he could make out the silhouette of Kenji. But he didn't seem to be alone. There was someone else with him.

Touya fought to remain conscious. But it was hopeless. He had been injured badly. He was bleeding out. Soon he saw nothing. He was still alive but he had lost control over his conscious state.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Riyo asked. "We can just kill him easily." He added.

"No. We need him. With him around, Sakura will surely come and find us." Kenji said.

After a few moments, Kaho pulled over beside the wreaked car. She recognized it as Touya's. She quickly got out of the car to check if he was still breathing or what had happened. When she got to the driver's side, she saw that the driver's seat was empty. There seemed to be no trace of Touya anywhere. She then felt a familiar aura around the car. She knew who it was from.

Kaho quickly dialed Eriol's number. "Eriol, Touya is missing. Kenji has him."

XxXxXx

Sakura and Shaoran entered the room. They saw that Eriol had just gotten off the phone. He seemed glum and serious. Judging by Eriol's expression, Sakura knew that her hunch had been right all along. There was indeed something that happened.

"Eriol, what is it?" Sakura asked.

Eriol looked at her with much sadness. Sakura approached him and asked again, "Eriol, please tell me. What is it?"

"It's your brother, Sakura." Everyone could see the sudden urgency that Sakura felt. "Touya is missing. Kenji has him." Eriol added. Sakura closed her eyes. She tried to calm herself. Kenji had her brother. He was planning something.

"Kaho Mizuki is on her way back now. She will be able to help us find him." Eriol said.

"I need to go and find my father." Sakura suddenly said. Everyone was stunned but they understood the urgency of it.

"We will help you go look for him." Eriol said.

Sakura tried his father's cell. There was no answer. She had tried the university. They told her that he had already left for home. She tried dialing their number. Still there was no answer. Sakura started to feel really anxious. Something was terribly wrong. She didn't want to think about it. She forced herself to keep believing on the positive side.

"Shaoran, I need to go back to the house. They said that he had already went home. There's no answer in his cell or at home." Sakura said. The others had already left except for Shaoran and Eriol. "I really need to find him. I have a bad feeling and I just want to make sure that he's fine." Sakura said. Eriol and Shaoran exchanged glances and nodded. They accompanied Sakura back to her home.

When they arrived there, Sakura saw that lights were on downstairs. Her bedroom window was still open and it was dark inside. Sakura got the spare key they kept below the flower pot and opened the door. "'tou-san? 'tou-san? It's me, Sakura. 'tou-san?" She called out as they searched the first floor for her father. Sakura saw that he had already placed his stuff in his study. But there was no sign of him there. He could be upstairs.

Followed by Shaoran and Eriol, Sakura made her way up. First they checked his room. Nothing. He wasn't there. The next room was Touya's. Still, there was nothing. All was left was her room. Sakura was almost afraid to enter. She slowly opened the door. At first they thought that the room was empty but when Sakura entered, she saw the lifeless form of her father at the floor.

She was extremely shocked. Shaoran quickly took her to face away and wrapped his arms around her. Both he and Eriol said nothing. They saw the body and the blood. The auras that were left, they all knew whom it was from. After mustering some of her strength, Sakura broke from Shaoran and slowly made her way to her father. She slowly lowered herself to see him.

"'tou-san…ne…'tou-san…" Sakura started as she tried to awaken her father. That was when extreme grief washed over her. She couldn't stop the tears as she took her father into her arms. "'tou-san…'tou-san…gomenasai 'tou-san…" She said. The two men could do nothing but watch. First she learned that her brother was taken and now she found her father dead. Shaoran clenched his fist. He was angry at Kenji, at Riyo. They did this. They did this to hurt her…to get to her.

(to be continued…)

Extremely sad chapter huh? It touched my heart too. It went out to the pages. Hmmm. Well the end is near. I hope you guys stick around to find out how this will all end. Please do review. Thanks.

Michiko


	17. The Final Battle

Chapter 17 The Final Battle

**"Everything you give will always come back to you two folds." – Michiko**

It took awhile for Sakura to get a hold of herself again. She too could feel the remnants of auras in the room. She knew whom it belonged to. She knew who did that to her father. She sat herself upright, holding back on the tears trying to keep a straight face. Eriol and Shaoran said nothing watching her with great empathy. They knew how much she loved her father. Sakura stood and got the blanket from her bed and placed it gently over her father to give him as much dignity as she could.

Sakura stood up and opened the key of Clow. "I'm taking my father to be with mother. I'm sure that was what he would have wanted. I don't want Touya to see him this way."

"Sakura…" Eriol started but decided to hold his tongue. He figured that perhaps it wasn't necessary. Shaoran said nothing. Sakura called out illusion. A small girl appeared in front of her. Sakura looked at her with great sorrow, "Illusion, please help me. I would like you to help conceal all of us and what I am about to do. Let no one see, only the things that already appear there." The girl nodded and with a small gust of wind the charm of the illusion card started.

Keroberos and Yue entered the room through the window. Upon seeing the scene that unfolded there, neither knew what to say. They both turned to their other, more casual forms. Yukito looked at Sakura. She met his eyes. He saw much sadness and guilt. He thought of telling her comforting words but then quickly closed his mouth, finding himself suddenly lost for words.

"Kero, do you mind getting something for me?" Sakura said softly.

Keroberos hovered nearer to her. "Sure, Sakura-chan." Keroberos replied softly.

Sakura gave him a small, sad smile and replied, "Would you mind getting me my mother's jar from the kitchen? My father loved it I'm sure it will be a comforting thing to accompany him when he meets my mother again."

Kero flew off and did as he was told. Before long he came back bringing the jar. They all recognized it. It felt as if there was a pang of pain that etched in all their hearts. Sakura took it and thanked him. She took out her mother's picture and placed it in her pocket.

Sakura closed the key and looked at her father. She knelt down beside him, placing the jar next to him. With her left hand, she touched him while her right hand touched her heart. She closed her eyes and soon a pink glow appeared. It glowed softly at first but then it became stronger and stronger.

Soon, everybody in the room found themselves in front of Nadeshiko's grave. Sakura had brought them there. "Please stand back everyone." Sakura said as she took out the key and called out firery. With that, Sakura cremated her father. While watching the flame remove the fear in Fujitaka's face, Sakura couldn't help but cry silently. Tears rolled down her eyes. They came near her to try and comfort her.

"I should have gone." Sakura suddenly said, trying to hide her despair from her words. "They wanted me. I should have gone. Maybe, my father would still be alive now…and my brother…" She said. Sakura let her words die out as she felt it almost impossible to keep talking as more tears stained her face.

Yukito placed an arm around her shoulder and made her turn to him. "Sakura, look at me." Sakura looked at him, taking deep breaths to calm herself. "Sakura, we are going to find your brother. I know him. I know your father. They'll hate it if you go around blaming yourself for all of this. I'm not telling you not to grieve. It's ok. Let it all out. But don't blame yourself. This is not your fault. You are like a younger sister to me and I don't want to see you destroy yourself like this. You are strong. They brought you up like that so please don't let the dark side make you lose faith in yourself." With these words, Sakura broke down crying. Yukito hugged her. "Otou-san! Onii-san!" Sakura cried out. There was much pain and grief in her voice. It stabbed their hearts.

They watched the body burn to ashes. When it was done, another pink glow came from Sakura's hand. She guided her father's ashes to the jar that he had Keroberos get. Beside her mother's tombstone, she placed her father there and soon another tombstone appeared, bearing her father's name. She walked over to her mother's grave first.

She knelt and prayed, "Mother, I have brought father to you. I promise that I will do what I can to help 'nii-san. Please protect him now."

She then went over to her father and prayed, "Father, I have brought you to mother. Please rest now and thank you. I am alright. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I will find Touya. Smile down from heaven for us. Be happy, 'tou-san. Aishiteru…" With a motion from her hand, lit incense were placed on her parents' graves, cherry blossom on her mother's grave and nadeshiko blooms on her father's, their favorite flowers.

Sakura stood and the young illusion card appeared again. Sakura turned to her and smiled. "Thank you, Illusion. You can rest now too." The girl smiled before turning back to its true form. The card landed on her palm. She placed it together with the other cards and turned to her companions. She forced a tired, sad smile. The group headed to Eriol's place.

Once there, Sakura went to her room and asked that she be left along for awhile. Meanwhile, the others gathered at the living room. Eriol had just finished telling Kaho Mizuki, Ruby and Spinnel of what had happened. All were silent for awhile. "I believe that this is going to be the final stand." Eriol suddenly said.

All eyes turned to him. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Her father was the message. They wanted to tell her that they are all powerful and a force to be reckoned with. Touya Kinomoto, well, I believe it's to lure Sakura out." He added

"I agree. They have always been ruthless. I can't say that I am surprised they did something like this but it still is very disturbing." Kaho replied.

"Yes it is. I have no doubts that Sakura can handle this by itself but I'm still concerned of whether she believes that this is all her fault. Also, it wasn't that too long ago when Kenji almost destroyed her and kept her in the relationship. Nobody knows this but he had threatened to kill her family if she left him. Now that Kenji has acted on those threats…the added responsibility she has, the gravity of it all, including all these factors…well it isn't really easily dealt with." Eriol said.

"It might not be easily dealt with but we all know she is strong. She isn't the type of person who will just give up no matter how grave it may seem. Though I've got to admit, I share the same concern." Shaoran said.

"I agree. Though, it seems that this sudden twist of events had brought out Sakura's real magic." Yukito commented.

Eriol recalled the pink glow that came from Sakura when she brought them to the cemetery and at the tombstones. She hadn't used the power of the key or the clow cards but her own magic.

"That pink, warm glow. Strong magic does have its connections to strong feelings of the craft master." Eriol said.

Suddenly there was an explosion. All of them jumped to their feet. Shaoran was about to run to check on Sakura when the house started to shake. Loud crashes and bangs could be heard everywhere. The window shattered, sending broken glass everywhere. The lights went dead. Heavy, dark aura surrounded them.

"This can't be! I placed a protective charm around here!" Eriol exclaimed.

Shaoran then made his way towards the door to get to Sakura. The Guardians did too but then they were met by Riyo and other dark creatures. Soon, Kenji appeared too.

"Clow Reed, your magic isn't as strong as it used to. A little flick with the finger and poof everything disappears." Kenji said. The house continued to shake. They were stuck there to deal with Kenji, Riyo and other unspeakable things. They were anxious and agitated that not one of them could get to Sakura. All they could do was hope that she was fine.

Just as quickly as they had been attacked and cornered, they all engaged in battle. Some of them were thrown outside. It seemed that Kenji's master plan was to separate all of them. "Let's finish what we started." Riyo said as he licked his sword, looking at Shaoran.

"With pleasure." Shaoran replied seriously, turning his globe key into a sword.

Riyo smirked and said, "Good. This time you won't have your precious flower saving you." Shaoran's eyes narrowed. He gripped his sword harder.

As Shaoran and Riyo started fighting, Kenji smirked and motioned himself to go after Sakura. "Hold on!" Eriol called out, attracting the attention of Kenji.

"There are things between us that we too must settle. Unless a coward like you would rather go and find Sakura and harm her again." He added causing the ire of Kenji.

"I've always wanted to fight you, Clow Reed. It's a shame you're not as strong as you were before." Kenji said, mocking Eriol.

"Don't underestimate me, Hideyoshi. You have hurt Sakura long enough."

"What's this? Big brother is saving little sis. Guilty are we? You weren't able to protect her a lifetime ago. What makes you think you can now?"

Eriol bit his lip, trying to control his anger. He didn't want to lose his head now. Eriol took a deep breath and smiled. "Now I understand why Sakura never learned to love you the way you wanted." With that, Eriol saw pure anger and hatred in Kenji's face.

XxXxXx

_What's happening? I can feel an extremely evil aura. I'm sure it's from Kenji. But how? Eriol had placed a protective barrier over this house. Maybe I should have enforced it. No…but how? I can feel that everybody is fighting now. Clashing auras canceling each other now. I hope no one gets hurt that much. All I have to do now is get out of this pile of rubble. _Sakura thought to herself. When the house started to shake and tremble, she had gotten out of bed. With the sudden surge of power, glass shattered and the wall cave in. since she was near the bed, it cushioned the debris and saved her life.

But Sakura knew that she was injured. She could feel streaks of blood falling down her cheek from superficial wounds. Though it seemed that her leg had been fractured if not broken from the wall. At least, she thought, that she wasn't attacked yet. Given her current situation, she wasn't ready to fight so as she struggled out of the debris, Sakura would shed attention to the auras nearby to determine if they were friend or foe.

The pain was excruciating. The pain in her leg ran through her body as she tried to move it. It took all her strength to keep from screaming and putting her at more risk than she was already was in. It seemed like forever for her to get out of there. She leaned back on the bed post and saw scraps of wood. Sakura tore off the cloth from the bed and made a splint for herself to immobilize it and make it more tolerable. She knew she had to help the others. There was no denying that fact.

Sakura quickly opened the key of clow and started to make her way towards the others. The pain her leg was still very much real but she tried to forget it. If she staggered or faltered even for a moment, she knew that a life of one of her friends was going to be the price. She had already lost her father and her brother was in immediate danger. She wasn't going to let the others suffer the same fate.

Sakura opted to hide her aura. From what was left of the living room, Sakura saw through the broken window Shaoran had been overpowered by Riyo. It frightened her. She knew that Shaoran still hadn't healed completely. Even if he was a skilled and experienced fighter, Sakura knew that he was in pain. Still she figured that even if he was in pain, he wouldn't fall like that. It aroused Sakura's suspicion. There was something…there must be something that happened. She didn't like it. She didn't trust it.

As Sakura made her way nearer, she saw that Eriol and Kenji were fighting. Riyo had been watching them too. Eriol wasn't as strong as when he was Clow Reed. Kenji's power was superior. Sakura made a split second decision. She sent out a powerful surge towards Kenji to counter what he was going to deliver upon Eriol. She knew that she would be giving away her position but she didn't care. Eriol was going to die if she didn't do anything. Eriol was already gravely injured and with Riyo lurking around, she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Sakura exclaimed towards Kenji. She staggered to the opening. From the corner of her eye, Sakura could see a horrified look that took over Shaoran's face. Eriol looked at her direction too. She saw much pleading in his eyes telling her not to come any further. Sakura became steadfast in her belief that she wasn't going to run away or lest her loved ones were going to die.

"Oh Sakura. It's so nice of you to drop by. It seems that you have become really powerful. We are indeed a perfect match." Kenji said.

Sakura opted to say nothing as she made her way closer to them. Riyu was about to charge and plunge his sword into Sakura's flesh but he was stopped by a strong pink magic that radiated from Sakura.

"You killed my father. What makes you think I'm going to allow you to kill me too? Do not interfere." Sakura said, not even turning towards him. Riyu seemed immobilized, paralyzed. His aura was getting weaker and weaker. She did not kill him but he was too weak to fight her.

"Impressive but I won't fall that easily." Kenji commented, rather amused.

Sakura said nothing. There was only focus and determination in her face, her posture, her body, her mind, her spirit.

"But if I were you I'd be careful. Or I might not be able to hold it and well, let's just say someone might not survive." Kenji then motioned his hand up.

Sakura followed it with her gaze. She was horrified when she saw her brother conscious, bound and tied with a rope around his neck. Kenji was controlling his body. One slip would mean death.

Sakura could feel her heart skip a beat. It seemed that she lost her focus for a moment. Her eyes met with that of Touya's. He seemed to be encouraging her. Sakura took strength in that but was very careful with her moves. She didn't want to put Touya in much greater risk than what he was already in.

But all of a sudden Touya fell and his neck snapped. Kenji took pleasure in watching him die and seeing Sakura's reaction.

"Onii-san!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oops." Kenji mocked.

Sakura took deep breaths to suppress sobs and her anger. She was fighting the tears. It seemed that her world became a black void with nothing but torment. But not once did she forget the responsibility bestowed on her. She knew she cannot make a mistake.

"I will make this offer again perhaps you can save the others especially your beloved, Xiao Lang." Kenji said. He knew that he had her, he had her to the core. "Come with me. Be mine and this will all end. You know we belong together."

"Sakura no!" Shaoran screamed.

But then Kenji seized him and he couldn't breathe. Soon Eriol too was being suffocated. "It's not a hard decision to make. Come now. They're running out of time." Kenji said.

Sakura seemed lost. Hot, slow tears flowed from her eyes. "I…" Sakura said. Kenji tightened his grip on Shaoran. "Ok! Ok. I'll be with you just let them go." Sakura said.

Kenji let them go. Shaoran and Eriol gasped for breath. They had heard everything. "Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Kenji said.

Sakura said nothing as tears continued to fall from her eyes. Just then Kenji produced a knife and quickly charged towards Shaoran. In the split second, Kenji felt the blade go deep within the flesh. But it wasn't Shaoran's flesh, rather it was Sakura. She had jumped, used her strength to shield Shaoran.

Kenji was taken aback. He watched Sakura spit up blood with a sad smile on her face. That was when he realized that he too was stabbed. Sakura had transformed her staff into a sword and the moment he met up with her with much force, Sakura's blade went through him too. She pulled the sword out.

"You're right. We do belong together. We can't live without each other. This ends now. No more war. This is how the balance was broken in the first place. There was always one person from the opposite side, one who yielded much magic that survived. No more. I have stopped you." Sakura said as Kenji fell to his knees and started to bleed to death. Sakura found herself falling back. She too was bleeding to death. Shaoran caught her and cradled her.

"Sakura…why did you…"Shaoran started but Sakura silenced him.

She smiled up at him and said, "You have always protected me. At least, even in this one time, I could protect you." She then laughed a little then added, "I guess we are not fated to be together in this life too. Maybe in the next one we could be together."

Eriol and the Guardians came to them. Sakura took the key and gave it to Eriol. "I know you will take good care of the Guardians for me. I'm giving the key and the cards back to you, Clow 'nii-chan." Yue had turned back to Yukito when Sakura addressed him, "Take care of my brother's body. Bring him to where 'tou-san and 'ka-san are. I'm sure he'd like that."

Sakura then turned back to Shaoran. Her vision was becoming dark. She wanted him to be the last one she sees. She smiled at him. Sakura slowly closed her eyes and that was it. Everyone felt her aura fade. Shaoran held her close.

"She sacrificed herself for the sake of the world. To cancel a strong evil, she gave all the goodness in the world to counter it." Eriol said as he stopped himself from breaking down.

"I can't stay now. My purpose is over. Now I can move on and rest hoping for the day that we will be together again." Shaoran finally said.

Eriol and the others didn't seem to understand. "Eriol, please take Sakura. Bring her to her family." He said as Eriol took her.

That was when Shaoran turned back to his spirit form and slowly faded into the darkness. Eriol looked at the spot where Shaoran disappeared and then at Sakura. He caressed her cheek and said, "They couldn't be together in life. Perhaps now they can be together in death."

(to be continued…)

No comments this time. But I'm sure you guys didn't see this coming right? Please review and watch out for the last chapter. Thanks.

Michiko


	18. Aevum Flamma

Chapter 18 Aevum Flamma

**"Death is only the beginning of life as life is the beginning of death. With the eternal flame, it illuminates the interval, the cycle of death and life." – Michiko**

Sakura woke up startled. Her dream disturbed her. For a moment she was disoriented. She didn't know where she was. The sun from the broken church glass had woken her. She found herself back at the abandoned church she had stopped over.

_Shaoran. _

Sakura realized as she jumped to her feet and looked around. There was no one, only her. She saw that the image of Gabriel was already broken. It was sunny outside. She bent over to get the jacket. She realized that it wasn't like the one Shaoran had lent her in her dream. It was her own.

It had never happened before that she was so disturbed by her dream. It all seemed real. Sakura made her way to the car. Her mind was still reliving the dream. She got to her car and turned on the engine. It was running. It was fine. Soon she had arrived at home. She checked if her brother or her father were there. There was no one. She turned the answering machine on.

"Hey Sakura, there's no food in the fridge." Came Touya's voice.

_Great!_ She had just opened the refrigerator door. Then she realized that it was the same thing that happened in her dream.

"I haven't gone to the market. But since you're here now, you go to the market and do the shopping. I left the money in the usual place. Oh yeah, you're in charge with dinner tonight. Try not to burn anything, imouto- chan." Touya said before hanging up. It was just like his brother to do something like that.

She sat down at the table as she waited as the other messages rolled back. There was a message from their father checking in and telling them that he would be coming home in a day or two. And others were from their father's co-workers trying to get a hold of him.

_I better take note of that and leave it in dad's desk so that he may see it. _Sakura noted.

After leaving a note at her father's desk in his study, Sakura headed back to the kitchen again. She opened the cupboard and took out her mother's favorite cookie jar. As Sakura took the money that her brother had left for the market, she noticed that there was also a note inside, accompanying a folded letter envelope. Curiosity covered her face.

_What was he up to?_

Sakura set the jar down carefully and took the envelope out. She then opened it and read what it said. Sakura read it and had anticipated that. She quickly then took the note out and opened it.

_**'Happy birthday, Sakura! I know that it's still a week before your birthday but I wanted you to have this now because my work might take longer than expected and I won't be able to give this to you. I'm sure that you'll love the surprise. I love you, Sakura. Your Father.' **_

Sakura slowly sat at a nearby chair. She was so overwhelmed with emotions. She was just thinking about her mother and then she received a letter from her. She had written it before she died and had told Fugitaka to give it to her on her eighteenth birthday.

Sakura was nearly in tears when Touya came in. The emotions in her were so great that she didn't even notice him come in. He knew what was happening as he said nothing but simply approached her. When he came about a foot from her, he said, "I'm sure mother didn't write that letter to make you cry. I don't think she'd want to see you in tears right now." Sakura looked up at him.

Touya then sat down in front of her. "It's such a surprise, I know because when I reached eighteen I also got a letter from her. Dad gave it to me and said that before she died, she made two letters...one was for me and the other was for you. She had made him promise to give it to us when we reach that age." He said as he handed her his handkerchief.

Sakura hugged her brother.

"Ok? What is this about?" Touya asked.

Sakura reminded herself that it was only a dream and that Touya didn't really die. Sakura pulled herself together and said, "Sorry. The retreat has really got to me."

"Sure looks like it."

"Anyway, I was just thinking of her, Onii-chan. I miss her. I got my wish even before my birthday came." She then smiled and wiped the last of her tears away.

Touya grinned and stood. "Well then..." He said. "Now that's settled, why don't you go to the market now so that you'll be able to get back early. Probably you could have time to get things straight before dinner...you are cooking, remember?" He added.

"You're such a pain, you know that?" Sakura said as she stood and started to leave the room.

"Hey! What are brothers for? Besides, check the calendar...it's your turn. I'm just reminding you, that's all." Touya called out to her with a sly grin.

Sakura shook her head as she quickly grabbed her coat and put on her shoes. She sat there by the door for a minute and smiled. She was still holding the letter her mom had written. She looked at it for awhile before folding it and placing it in her pocket. She then got up and went out the door.

As she walked down the street to the market, she didn't seem to mind what was happening around. She grew up in that neighborhood and she knew everything that happened there. There goes a few hours of decent sleep. For a moment there, I thought that he would be nice enough to go to the market himself, but as usual, the typical Touya, he still asked me to go. What's up with him anyway? Sakura thought as she walked.

Sakura didn't realize her phone ringing at first. It kept on ringing and Sakura seemed to keep on ignoring it. But the caller kept on persisting. Pretty soon, she snapped back to reality and couldn't ignore it anymore. She quickly answered it and Tomoyo's voice came.

"Sakura, where are you? Are you back yet?" Tomoyo's voice seemed excited.

"Yeah Tomoyo. What's up? You seem...excited." Sakura answered.

"You are? That's great! Meet me at the park in an hour. Ok? Bye." Tomoyo said as she quickly hang up.

"Wait! Tomoyo!" Sakura quickly said but it was too late. Tomoyo had already hung up the other end. What is she up to? Why does everybody seem a little weird today? Did something happen while I was gone? Sakura couldn't help but ask herself as she went on her way to the market.

After about an hour and Sakura had already bought the few things written on Touya's list of groceries, she quickly got her phone and dialed home. I hope my annoying big brother is at home. After a few rings, the answering machine switched on. Where did he go again? As the message finished, Sakura left a message saying that she'd be heading to the park to meet up with Tomoyo and wouldn't be sure what time she'd be heading back.

At the park...

Tomoyo paced back and forth, a little agitated and excited all the same time. She kept on looking at her watch. "Calm down, Tomoyo. Relax." Chiharu said as she looked at Tomoyo. She couldn't restrain herself from laughing.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, didn't seem to hear anything that Chiharu had just said. Then, they could see Sakura approaching with a few bags of groceries on her hand. She smiled at them as she spotted them.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she ran towards her. Sakura was a little stunned and stopped in place. She nearly dropped what she was carrying.

Tomoyo quickly took some of her best friend's stuff and couldn't wait to explain why she called her there. "So, what's up?" Sakura said as she was dragged by Tomoyo to join Chiharu.

Tomoyo's smile widened. "You, my dear best friend, are just in time for the photo shoot." She replied as she placed the grocery bags down and turned to Sakura.

It took Sakura a minute to process what Tomoyo had said.

"What?" She exclaimed. "What photo shoot?" She quickly added. Sakura was used to Tomoyo videotaping her and making her wear clothes that she, herself had made but every time she was going to, it always took Sakura by surprise.

Tomoyo grinned at her. "Sakura, well, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I finished making the clothes that I told you I was making." She explained.

After about an hour, they were finished with what they were doing. Sakura began to gather what she had bought. Tomoyo noticed this and quickly asked, "We could drop you off on our way. Come on Sakura."

Sakura smiled but politely declined. "I was planning to go somewhere else before I head home." She explained.

But Tomoyo was persistent and every time Sakura declined until Tomoyo and Chiharu finally agreed. So Sakura left them and headed her way.

_Sorry guys...I wonder where my brother is? Well anyway, I hope there isn't much people at the shrine now. For some reason I don't want to be around a lot of people when I'll be praying. _Sakura then headed to the nearest shrine. She had decided go and pray for a while before finally heading home. The dream was still bothering her. She hoped that the prayer would help her get there.

Before long she had arrived by the shrine. She rung the bell and clapped her hands to pray. It was silent. Pretty soon, the silence was piercing. It was still early but still everywhere around her seemed so calm and quiet. Sakura didn't mind it or anything. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. She was hoping to hear the bell ring again to see Shaoran there but there was none that came.

The next day she was running late. Touya had let her sleep in. Walking to school, they were joined by Yukito as always. "Sakura, are you ok?" Yukito asked with much concern.

Sakura smiled at him and said, "Yeah. Thanks. I'm just well I haven't slept that good yet. Anyway I have to run I'm be running late. Sorry. See you guys later." She ran off.

"That was weird." Yukito said. Touya smirked. They watched her off before continuing on their way.

The day at school unfolded like it did in her dream, only Eriol wasn't there. That lunch break, she headed to the roof to clear her mind. She knew what was supposed to happen that afternoon and the following days. But she felt silly that she was thinking something like that and also a part of it coming true. She hadn't even realized it that Tomoyo had joined her. "What's the matter Sakura? You don't seem yourself." She said. Sakura turned to her and smiled.

"It's weird Tomoyo. I'm letting this dream get to me." Sakura said.

Tomoyo listened as Sakura told her everything that happened in her dream. After Sakura shook her head and said, "Like I said, it's weird. I don't really know. Am I that desperate to fall in love? I mean there I had a boy friend named Kenji then it didn't work out and found out that I was really in love with Shaoran."

Tomoyo laughed and said, "I don't think so. Now that wouldn't be you. Honestly, you can have any guy in this school. You might not notice the guys drooling all over you but there are a lot of guys who are just gathering strength to ask you out."

"Look who's talking."

"Describe Shaoran to me." Tomoyo said. Sakura looked at her a little taken aback. "Come on. Tell me what he looks like."

"He has these intense brown eyes that makes you melt when you look at them. He had such a gentle smile that made me feel like no matter how hopeless things get, everything will still be fine. A little unruly brown hair. Fairly built, not too thin and not too muscular. He had strong arms that held me close and kept me warm. He always knew the right words to say to make me feel better. He loved me truly and I loved him. Now I don't even know if he exists. I think I'm going crazy." Sakura replied.

Tomoyo couldn't help herself but laugh. "Who knows Sakura? Come on. Class will start soon. If he's real, he will eventually find you." Sakura allowed herself to be lead inside. She knew that Tomoyo was right.

Time passed. They all finished high school and went to university. Sakura and Tomoyo attended the same university though took different courses. One day, Tomoyo asked Sakura to meet her for lunch. From her building, Sakura walked towards the university garden. She walked. It was spring and the cherry blossoms were at bloom. Sakura couldn't help but smile because of it. Sakura stopped walking when she saw that Tomoyo was with two men. Their built seemed all too familiar to her. Her heart skipped a beat.

Tomoyo saw her and waved at her. The two men turned to meet her. Sakura's heart skipped a beat again when she saw that the two men looked like Shaoran and Eriol. She looked at them and she knew that she could not be mistaken. Sakura, gathering herself, smiled and walked towards them.

"Sakura, glad you could make it. I'd like you to meet these guys." Tomoyo said.

Sakura smiled again, looking at Tomoyo. "Of course. Besides I needed the break. We have hands on training later at four."

Tomoyo then introduced the two men. "Guys, this is my best friend whom I was telling you guys about. This is Sakura Kinomoto." She then turned to Sakura, "Sakura, I'd like you to meet Eriol Hiiragizawa and Shaoran Li."

Sakura maintained her smile. Her heart was beating fast as she shook their hand. "It's very nice to meet you." She said looking at them.

Eriol smiled and commented, "Is there something wrong Sakura. You seem tense."

Sakura forced herself to laugh. "Yeah well with med school, tense is an understatement. I'm sorry…it's just…I have a feeling that I've seen you guys before. But it's silly. Never mind." Sakura said again.

Then someone called out, "Sakura! Run! Dr. Hanagata is early! He's starting the case presentations. We're late!"

Sakura was shocked. She quickly turned to the group and said, "I'm really, really sorry about this. I have to run but it was very, very nice to meet both of you."

The guys smiled and Sakura ran off after her classmate. Tomoyo just shook her head.

When they had parted ways with Tomoyo, Eriol said, "It seems that she remembers."

Shaoran grinned. "Maybe."

XxXxXx

Sakura was on the roof one afternoon. Another hectic day had come and gone. She was waiting for the time. She was waiting for Tomoyo. She took off her ponytail and let the wind through her hair. She hadn't realized that she was joined by a man.

"Penny for your thoughts." He said.

Sakura quickly turned to see that Shaoran was there by her side. He smiled at her. She smiled back. "Hey Shaoran."

"So, why are you up here all alone?"

Sakura smiled and said, "No reason really. It feels nice every once in a while to just sit back and do nothing." Shaoran smiled.

"Yeah I know what you mean. But you know it's hard to hide the truth for very long." He said.

"Yeah. Though when the time comes that you get so absorbed with the truth and reality, you may have this tendency to question its validity."

Shaoran grinned. He then took out a necklace from under his shirt. He held it in his hand.

"Do you know what this is Sakura?" He said.

Sakura turned to him and looked at what he was referring to. Her eyes flew wide open. Shaoran smiled. "The first time, I gave it to you, you gave it back before I left for battle, a promise for me to return. The second time, you gave it back because we both knew that we can't give each other what the other wanted, for the time we are both ready to be together."

Sakura was overwhelmed with emotion. She had tried to convince herself that it was all just a dream. Now, Shaoran was in front of her and it was all real. She held a hand over her mouth. "Ever since I was a kid, I had dreamt of things, memories. I have had this forever. I knew that if I believed enough I would see you again. I kept this always close to my heart until the day that I am reunited with my beloved."

Shaoran took the ring out of the silver chain and took Sakura's hand. "This will always belong to you. Even if you won't take me. This is yours now and forever. I believe it's time I returned it to you." He slipped the ring on her finger. He held her hand. He bid her to look into his eyes. "I will never get tired to telling you how much I love you. You're the only woman I will love forever. I am yours now and forever."

Sakura smiled and intertwined her arms around his neck and said, "I love you now and forever. Perhaps this is the lifetime we can finally be together."

Shaoran smiled and nodded. He then closed the gap between their lips, sharing a sweet, tender kiss.

"I know that we are both not ready but when the time comes, will you marry me?" Shaoran asked.

Sakura smiled and blushed, "Officially, this is the second time you asked me. Informally, perhaps three. But my answer will always be the same. I'd want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life or even eternity with you. I am yours now and forever."

Shaoran carried her, held her close to him. Sakura held her lover close. They shared a kiss. Everything was real. Fate had finally given them the chance to be together after everything that it has cost them.

THE END

Yes! This is fic is finally over! I hoped that you enjoyed or liked it. I know the twist in the end is something special. I've been thinking about that for a very long time. I really hope that you liked reading it. To find someone to love who loves you so much is really something. Thanks guys. It was real. Please review. Thanks again.

Michiko


End file.
